


The Skies That Changed

by AndelynKinsey



Series: From Sky to Earth [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Skyward Sword In Game, Slow Burn, Through the end of game to final scene, Will feature dialogue from in game, in game setting, part 2 in Sky to Earth series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 87,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndelynKinsey/pseuds/AndelynKinsey
Summary: Their fates intertwined since long before they were born, Zelda and Link find themselves on the surface below Skyloft.  Zelda must come to terms with the truth about herself, the events she set in motion, and keep to her vigil as the only way to save her people in the skies above.  Meanwhile, Link chases after her, determined to bring her home, and learns the truth about Skyloft, the Surface, and the fate to which they both are bound.  Together they must travel across land and through time to prevent the destruction of the world as they know it.





	1. The Piercing Light

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of my Skyward Sword series, picking up immediately after the epilogue of [What We Did Before. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997752/chapters/29720586) It isn't essential to have read that story, but there will be events and characters referenced so I'd recommend it if you haven't.

**The Piercing Light**

* * *

  
Zelda stirred, moaning quietly as she opened her eyes.  Everything hurt. Like she’d been bashed by a shield a hundred times.  A thousand times. She had no idea how far she'd fallen, only that the sailcloth in her hands had slowed her descent some, enough to keep her alive at least.  She hadn’t thought of it until Blue attempted to sweep underneath her, but was thrown aside by a swirling wind.

_Blue…_

She pushed herself to a seated position, scanning around to see where her Loftwing had gone.  A stone wall stood in front of her, a second to her left, and Zelda wondered for a second if she’d landed on the Isle of the Goddess, but a quick look behind where she lay told her this was not the case.  

The land underneath her stretched beyond the walls, beyond the trees that towered in the distance, fuller and more vibrant than any she'd ever laid eyes on, and numerous beyond counting.  She couldn't have numbered them if she tried. Zelda gasped, torn between elation and terror. She knew she should be searching for Blue instead of gaping at scenery, and guessed Link was already out looking for her, having been with her when she fell, but his search would be futile. He’d never find her, no matter how far and wide he searched the skies because Zelda was no longer _in_ the sky.  She was below the clouds on land.  Real land. The surface below the clouds, unseen by human eyes for over a millennia.

Or at least, Skyloftian human eyes…

“At long last, you’ve finally come.”

Zelda turned in the direction of the voice, finding the oldest woman she'd ever seen. Her head was bowed under the weight of a pointed cloak, or maybe from the weight of the braided swirl that hung from her head, or simply from age. Zelda wasn’t sure.  The woman walked closer, smiling gently as she offered out her hands, and Zelda became overwhelmed by a strange sense of… familiarity.

“Come with me, child.  You have questions, I offer answers.”

Zelda took the old woman’s hand, wincing as she got to her feet. The injuries from her fall were evident now as she moved about.  The woman gave her a quick once-over. “I can heal your injuries too, minor as they are.”

“Minor?” Zelda squeaked, looking down at her swollen ankle.  She pressed a hand against her ribs, certain they were broken or at least bruised.

“You fell thousands of feet from the clouds, yet your legs still work. Your mind is intact.  You are still breathing. I’d say your injuries are minor.”

“I had a cloth,” Zelda mumbled, holding up the blue sail cloth before fastening it back to her hip.  “It belonged to my… dad...”

The woman glanced indifferently at the sailcloth.  “Ah yes, that may have contributed, but the light that bore you to this world is the reason you are still alive.”

Zelda frowned, watching the woman struggle to open the large stone doors of an ancient temple.  “Who are you?” she asked as she helped push the doors open. “I didn’t hear-”

“My name matters not.  I am an old woman who has waited an age for your arrival, Your Grace.  Let us come inside and I will explain it all.”

_Your Grace?_ Zelda wasn’t sure if she had heard correctly. She fidgeted with her dress, feeling uneasy as she stepped inside.  She wasn’t sure where the distress inside her came from until a screech echoed through the quiet calm of the temple.  A thrill terror seized her, and she whirled around and limped back offside.

“Blue!” Zelda shouted, exiting the temple and searching desperately for the source of the screaming. The old woman called after her.  

“Your Grace, you musn’t-”

She was cut off by another screech, and a loud rumble through the ground.  Zelda ignored the woman’s protests, her bond with the Loftwing too strong and deep to ignore.  Behind the temple was a deep, tiered pit. Blue lay in the middle, his left wing bent oddly, screeching as he tried to clamber up onto his skinny legs.  The old woman called again, but Zelda couldn’t think of anything but reaching Blue and getting him to safety. She pulled the blue sailcloth off her hips and leapt into the pit below, landing in a heap next to Blue.  

“I’m so sorry,” she breathed, taking his beak in her hands.  “I promise, I’ll find a way to heal you and we can-”

Blue squawked, using his broken wing to push Zelda behind him towards the lowest tier of the pit.  She struggled to her feet, hobbling awkwardly while helping Blue to his legs. He began flapping his wings desperate in an attempt to escape, all the while urging her to climb on his back.

“Blue, calm down, what-”

“ _Child_!” The old woman cried from above.  “ _Behind you_!”

Zelda spun around towards the center of the pit just as the ground started to shake.  More than shake, it seemed as though it was ripping apart! Blue hissed and lowered his head, wings raised in defense, yellow eyes fixed on a series of strange symbols burned into the ground.  In the center of the circular pattern was a stone stake engraved with Hylian symbols she’d seen in her father’s old texts. Zelda watched, fear twisting her stomach as tendrils of oily black smoke began to seep out of the ground.

“We have to go,” Zelda said, pushing Blue towards the tiered path that led back to the temple.  “We have to run. Now, Blue! Hurry, _please_...”

Blue obeyed, all the while flapping his wings while Zelda hobbled alongside him.  Behind them the ground shook again, the oily smoke pouring out in earnest now, swirling into the sky as the ground pulsed red in time with a burning sensation that began resonating in Zelda’s palms.

A sudden instinct seized her, unfamiliar and impossible to ignore.  Zelda slowed, and with a calm that felt very out of place, she brought one hand against Blue’s harness and the other along his wing.  Light pulsed down the length of her arms, blindingly bright and searing hot. It poured into Blue’s feathers and he screamed in agony.  When Zelda pulled back, he gingerly stretched his healed wing wide to the side, testing it, before squawking and flapping in triumph. She had no time to watch this for a second later another instinctual urge forced her to turn to the pulsing ground and the inky blackness rising from it.

Zelda’s feet moved of their own accord, walking her towards spire until the searing pain tearing through her body forced her onto her knees. She yelped as the ligaments in her ankle snapped into place and the bones in her cracked ribs fused together, fingers digging into the soil as a wind picked up and threw her hair into chaos around her face.  Energy poured out of her fingers, blazing hot as it drowned the oily smoke in a tidal wave of light.

Eventually the light faded away, leaving behind the circular pattern scorched into the earth, the stone spike buried deep within the soil, and Zelda panting and heaving beside it.  

Blue tucked his beak underneath her waist and practically threw her on his back.  He cooed at her before spreading his healed wings, lifting Zelda out of the pit and back to the old woman waiting by the temple.  She hurried to them, pushing Zelda’s bangs off her head, a frightened look on her face.

“This isn’t right… _that seal…”_ Her eyes flicked towards the pit and the spike below them.  “There must be interference. This is not as the Goddess intended.  She shouldn’t be alone.”

Blue squawked, offended at the suggestion that Zelda arrived alone, but the old woman waved him off.  “We must get her inside and secure the temple. Come, quickly.”

Blue followed after the woman, Zelda weak and shivering against his back.  Inside the woman closed the heavy doors then pressed her ancient hands against them. Bluish-gold light bled from her fingertips, etching a strange design — a golden eye with a single tear — into the stone.  The old woman sighed heavily when she was done, thought she seemed slightly more energized.

“Do you have questions now, child?” She asked in a slightly amused tone.

“Several,” Zelda admitted in a cracked voice, climbing gingerly off Blue’s back.   

The woman nodded.  “Good, and you shall have answers before this thing is done.  But first, some food for both of us. You are human now after all, and humans eat.”

 

* * *

  
It had been wise for the old woman to serve dinner and let Zelda eat a bit before beginning the story.  Had she confessed everything before they ate, Zelda wouldn’t have been able to swallow a thing. Even now as she stared at her half-empty bowl, the idea of food made her stomach twist.  

“I don’t… mean to be rude,” Zelda started, measuring each word as she set her bowl down.  “But this is ridiculous. It’s madness.”

The old woman chuckled.  “I can understand how it sounds.  You have lived on a floating island in the sky, sheltered from the world below, with giant birds as your personal guardians. Surely what I have told you is the most fantastical thing you’ve ever heard!”

“You are telling me that the… _fairy tales_ I heard a child are true.  That the legends about a great war, and Hylia, and -”

“Is it so hard to believe?” the old woman asked.  “Look around you at the weathered stone, the moss growing on the walls.  Look at the trees and their ancient branches. Think back to those books you refer to, the weathered pages and frail covers.  Didn’t you think they came from somewhere?”

“I knew they came from somewhere,” Zelda agreed.  “I always — _always —_ believed the surface to be real, even before my father showed me the sword and told me -”

“Yes, you mentioned you’d heard the prophecy from your father.  But what he told you was incomplete. Your prophecy has lost most of its words as the ages have passed, but that does not matter now.  What matters now is that you are here, Your Grace. You have landed and -”

“My _name_ is Zelda,” Zelda interjected.  “You’ve been calling me Your Grace and… who do you think I am?”

“ _The Youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit,”_ the old woman recited, eyes closed in concentration.  “ _He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below… And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth the piercing light that resurrects the land.”_

The old woman stared at Zelda then, ancient eyes peering into her soul.  “Who do I think you are? You are the Spirit Maiden, one whose body and blood is sacred.  You are the light that pierces this land. You, my child, are Hylia manifest, the goddess incarnate.”

Zelda shook her head, the sick feeling in her stomach rising again.  “That’s… that’s not possible. I’m _human_ for one, and-”

“You certainly are no stranger to magic, living on a floating island with other humans, some who can make potions or craft thread that, when woven correctly, will slow the descent of a full grown man.  Even with these abilities, tell me, Zelda, do you think a _human_ could have done what you did earlier?”

Zelda furrowed her brows and looked down at her hands. “What _did_ I do, exactly?”

“You survived a fall that has killed others, even some who carried a sailcloth like yours.  You healed yourself and your companion,” she said, gesturing to the bird at her side. “If this weren’t enough, did you feel what happened when you touched the earth?  The glimpse of the power you hold?”

Zelda inhaled, ready to argue again, but the words caught in her throat.  She remembered all too well what happened in the pit, her skin still felt hot from it, like she’d spent too many hours in the sun by the lake.

At the thought of the lake, Zelda thought of home.  Of the floating island the old woman kept mentioning.  She thought of her bed, books, and blankets, her friends and her father.  She thought of Link, of how worried he must be, and how much she wished he were with her now.

“I’m just a girl.  I’m _just_ a girl from an island,” she insisted, pressing her hand against her chest as though this would slow her racing heart.  “I am not Hylia. I don’t even know if I believe in Hylia.”

The old woman chuckled. “I suspect you have come to rely more on yourself than the goddess.”

“I haven’t only relied on myself, I relied on _everyone_.  We all did,” Zelda said, gesturing skyward.  “It’s as you said: questionable amounts of food, little space to live, but not only that, the constant danger were in: falling off the island or off our birds, the storms, if there is an illness or another disaster we have no… The Goddess _abandoned_ us.  She abandoned us on that... _rock_ and-”

“She did what she had to do to _save_ you,” The Old Woman said.  “She did not take her actions lightly.  There was no other choice.”

“There’s always a choice.”

The old woman nodded at Zelda, the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward.  “I suppose you are right. Tell me, what would you choose to do now that you know there is more beyond the island you call home?”

Zelda considered this, turning her eyes skyward towards home.  “I’ve dreamed about this place since I was a child, and now I’m here… but I don’t want to explore it alone.  I want my best friend to see this land with me, my father to see it… Perhaps everyone. Think of what we could build here.  The space we’d have, the safety, the-”

“Ah, you mentioned safety.  What do you plan to do about what lies inside that pit?”

“The… what is…” Zelda stammered, dread sinking into her stomach again.  A series of images flashed through her head: The pit, as it was now, and as it had been, solid earth supporting a towering goddess statue.  Then she saw a monster, black and covered in scales, thousands of razor sharp teeth screaming at the sky. Next was a man, russet skinned with flaming red hair, broader and taller than any man she’d ever seen.  He was on his knees, enraged and snarling. Zelda stood in front of him, light and blood on her skin. She raised one hand forward, eyes burning, drowning the raging man in sunlight...

She snapped back to reality, panting and trembling, pulse thundering in her ears.  The Old Woman was watching her, expression solemn. She folded her wrinkled hands and gazed steadily at Zelda.  “Tell me again the prophecy your father told you.”

“When… When the light of the goddess’s sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber _,”_ Zelda wavered.  She swallowed heavily and looked at the old woman, the fear in her heart reflected dimly in the woman's eyes.

“What is in that pit?”

“Your prophecy tells you.  When the sword glows, that abomination will rise.  Though I suspect your arrival to this world has triggered the awakening of both forces.”

“Both?”

“The abomination inside that pit and the servant who dwells within the sword. It will be her task, now, to find the goddess’ hero and bring him below the clouds.”

For some reason Zelda pictured Link, panting and covered in blood.  He held the sacred blade in one hand and a shield in the other. Before him was the monster, terrible and towering over him, then the man, still giant in comparison.   _He's so small_ , Zelda thought.    _He's so small and he never keeps his shield up_.

She shook her head, panic seizing her heart.  "No, he can’t. He… I need to go,” she mumbled while scrambling to her feet.  “I need to warn him. To warn all of them about-”

“You were so eager to bring him down a moment ago,” the old woman reminded Zelda.   “What has changed your mind, child?”

“It’s dangerous!” Zelda cried.  “That… thing is dangerous! If he comes down, if he fights… he could be hurt. Or if this thing is as bad as you say it is, he could be… killed.”

She was filled with an instantaneous dread,  desperate to get back home and stop Link from finding that sword, from ever setting foot in that chamber. Two days ago she’d been dying to tell him, now when thought of it she would die to keep this whole world secret if it meant keeping Link safe.  “I have to go. I have to stop him.”

“Zelda, leave now and all is lost,” the old woman said firmly.  “I understand your fear, but you must listen to me. I beg you.”

The old woman gestured and Zelda sank to the floor.  Blue placed his head on her lap to soothe her, but there was also the feeling that he was holding her there, imploring her to stay as the old woman was.  The woman nodded and resumed speaking, her voice solemn now and expression almost stern.

“At this moment, it is not essential you accept who you are.  What you must accept, however, is you are tied to this fate. It is as inescapable as the sunrise or sunset, and it has come for you whether you were ready or not,” she said.  “If you fail in your task, this world will meet its end. Goddess Hylia did what she could, and when she was injured beyond healing she shed her immortality to be reborn among her people, to reborn alongside her hero, both of them choosing this path as the only way to defeat the shadow that ravages this land.”

The old woman took Zelda’s hands, squeezing them with surprising strength.  “That chance she took was you, you and the one who will take up her sword. Together, the two of you must put an end to this thing.  Each of you has a role to play, and you must begin your part.”

“I’m not Hylia,” Zelda protested quietly.  “I’m not a goddess, or a warrior. I’m just a girl.  I can’t… what happened down there, I can’t do that again. I don’t even know _how_ I did it earlier and -”

“That was but a taste of the power that lives inside you, child.  You will unlock more of it as you go.” The woman gave her hands another squeeze, eyes soft as they looked into Zelda’s. “I will concede to your earlier statement.  There are choices before you: you can return home and wait out the apocalypse and hope, perhaps, that the old ones will intercede on your behalf.

Zelda stayed quiet, heart still pounding, already knowing what the old woman would say next.

“Or you can accept your role in this story and move forward.  As I said, it is not essential that you accept your identity at this point.  I suspect visits to the springs will awaken your memories, just being in this temple seems to have started the process.” The woman gestured to the light filtering in through the cracks in the ceiling.  “But you must accept your fate, Zelda, if you wish to save your friends, your family… your people.”

Zelda let out a shuddering sigh, tears rolling down her cheeks as the old woman released her hands.  She he tucked a finger under Zelda’s chin, lifting her eyes to meet her gaze, a soft smile on her face.

“So, tell me, Zelda… what will you choose?”

Faron Woods was what the old woman called this area.   _Woods, a large and thick collection of trees. A place of beauty_.  Zelda recalled the definition from one of her texts.

Whoever wrote the text hadn’t been mistaken.  Faron really was beautiful. It felt as though a fog had been over her eyes, blinding her to the true colors of the world.  Varying shades of green and yellow, reddish brown hues in the bark of trees, different shades of orange or blue. The vast amount of plant life made her think of Owlan, how he would love it here, and when she thought of Owlan, she inadvertently thought of Link, how big his eyes would be over the size of these trees.  The trees in Skyloft were miniature in comparison to some she passed; Link would have struggled to get up into their branches. The path to the temple was difficult.  Steep hills, climbing vines, wide chasms between she had to jump across.  The running and strength training Eagus made them do as part of training was finally paying off.  Zelda found herself wishing she’d taken it a bit more seriously, not just for the physical prowess her journey required but for her own protection.

As beautiful as this land looked there were dangers as well.  What she thought was a bush ended up being a type of Octorock that popped out of the ground to spit a ball of dirt at her when she passed.  Another time she’d passed a vine only to have it sprout out of the ground into an egg-shaped plant with snaggled jaws that snapped at her when she got too close.  It wasn’t just the plants that posed a threat, there were creatures here too. Some were skittish, like the small black and white beings with tiny beaks and shrub like growths on their backs, but others were menacing, like the bulbous nosed monsters that carried blades and bows.  One of the forest creatures, a kikwi he’d called himself, had begged her not to go forward, but when he laid down to bask in the sun, she vaulted herself off his belly over the roots of a large tree to press forward.

On the other side were more demons who looked up at the rustling she'd made upon landing, then went back to patrols while she hid behind a large tree, too afraid to face them head on.  Seeing their swords and bows made Zelda think of Link and the sacred sword under the statue. The old woman had given her the basics of her task before she'd set off, but said very little about this hero who was supposed to follow her.  

“Time is short, there are unexpected forces in motion.  I suspect the goddess' chosen one will arrive shortly, but you must go now,” she said urgently.  “His journey is separate from yours, Zelda. You must focus on your task and heed the sanctity of this ritual.  Bathe in the sacred springs, keep yourself pure. Do not allow any desire to sway you. You understand what is at stake.  Travel quickly; that harp you carry is more than just an instrument. It is a sacred relic, given to your people by the goddess herself.  Try playing it and see what happens.”

With that, the old woman ushered her off into the forest. Zelda plucked the strings of the harp as as she walked, though the only magic was a sudden familiarity with notes she'd never played before.  The songs were soothing, but did nothing to distract her from thinking of Link and the destiny awaiting him, and  if it was _him_ for which destiny awaited.  

The idea was the epitome of romantic cliches: Link, her best friend since childhood, bound to her by destiny, becoming in name the hero she always knew he was.  The idea made her giddy, but that joy was marred with anxiety. For in accepting this role, Link was accepting danger, and would face threats he hadn't trained for. The Knights of Skyloft were knights in name, but Zelda didn't think any of them had ever faced anything worse than an Octorock.  

She vaguely wondered what would happen if Link _wasn't_ the chosen one.  What if it was someone like Heron, or Pipit, or goddess forbid Groose, who came to her aid?  What would Link do then? She knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t sit idly by while someone else searched for her, but she wasn’t sure how involved he would be, or if he’d simply move on with his life, thinking he’d gone forever.

Tears had come to her eyes then but she swallowed them back, silencing her self-pity when she reached the entrance to the temple.  Several monsters noticed her approaching and began screaming, blowing horns while racing to catch her. Zelda bolted inside and shut the doors, pressing her hands against the cold stone and thinking _Goddess save me, if I could only seal these shut_...

A second later her palms began to warm and light bled from her fingertips, leaching into the stone and coloring it gold.  The air in the temple seemed to suck in around her, then there was a bright flash and a click. Zelda pulled back, examining her burning hands, wondering if she was gaining some control over this supposed power inside her.

It didn’t matter, she was inside now and there was nothing left to do but explore, which she ended up doing little of thanks to the presence of more plant-like monsters and enormous spiders that lurked off of antechambers.  One had spit a web at her when she raced past and all she could think was _Link is going to hate this_.  

Eventually she reached large golden door, the lock giving way at her touch, but she stopped short when the cries of several monsters behind her erupted behind her.  Zelda panicked as they rushed towards the thin stone pathway that connected the last antechamber to the doors where she stood, but the walkway suddenly gave way with a thundering crash, spilling the monsters into the chasm below with a series of squalling cries.  She didn’t linger after that, afraid the creatures on the other side would find a way to get to her.  Zelda pushed through the golden doors and raced through the next antechamber into the hallway beyond it.  Then she stopped short, gasping amazed at the scenery that greeted her.

A stone pathway led to a pool of clear water, fed by waterfalls surrounding the circular arena.  Stone pillars with mounted bird decorations lined the walkway, and at the end was a stone altar with a statue of Hylia sitting atop it, a pale violet wingcrest hovering in the center. Sunlight bathed the water and gave it an almost celestial glow.  The sight took Zelda's breath away; it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen.

_How do I pray_? She asked herself after hopping across the broken pathway to stand before the altar.  She remembered doing it as a child, kneeling beside her bed with her hands folded close to her chest, head bowed against her knuckles.  Though when she tired this, it didn’t feel right. It felt forced, just as it always had.

Zelda sighed and stared at the statue in front of her.  She threw her feet over the side of the pathway and sank into the water, the white silk dress clinging to her legs as she approached the altar.  Out of curiosity, she pressed her hand against the Wingcrest, surprised by the warmth of the relic she’d been seeing on statues and sailcloths since she was a child.

A flash of light burst from her palm and Zelda gasped, eyes filling with light, blinding out the scenery around her in exchange for a different view. She was back at the pit, the ground raw and broken, the sealing spike in the center still freshly forged and glowing....

__________________________________________________________________________________

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_____________________________________________________________________

_She stared into the pit, breathing slowly, waiting for the spike to shatter and be thrown skyward as the monster it sealed emerged from the darkness to ravage the land once more.  She waited, and waited, but nothing changed. The spike held, the darkness stayed locked away. Weak as she was, it appeared her sealing powers were holding. For now._

_The sky above was quiet as the barrier settled in, thick stratus clouds casting shadows over the earth.  Little sunlight would leak through but it was better that way. Her people were rising above, perhaps they had already reached the peak of ascension.  There they would be safe from the horrors below, from the demons she knew still roamed the land, from the abomination that threatened to destroy them all. They didn't have much, but they had enough to survive, and they were resilient.  That was one of the many things she loved about them, their tenacity and will to overcome. It made her decision to leave the precious relic among them easier, even if it was hidden. So long as they heeded her request to live on and bear descendants, her relics would be safe until the hero’s spirit walked the land once more._

_A woman came to stand beside her, blonde hair shaved close to her head save for a single, thick strand that hung from to her hip.  She was speckled with blood, dark bruises forming on her bare shoulders, blue light still glowing in her palms. “Are you sure you can trust them?” she asked, turning her eyes to the clouds above.  "They were so easily corrupted, so quick to believe the Demon King’s lies and allow him to gain the strength he did.”_

_“They are also the ones who brought the Hero_ _into this world,” she reminded her companion, the words trembling as they left her lips.  “If they can beget someone so incorruptible and courageous, yes, I trust them.”_

_Pain seized her, unfamiliar and startling.  She pressed a hand against her abdomen, noting the dampness of her silk dress and the blood staining her palm when she pulled back.  “I’m not long for this world.”_

_“Don't say that. You need to rest."_

_“Rest will not save me now,” she countered, wiping her face, smearing tears, sweat, and blood across her cheek.  She looked down at the woman's side, noting the green hilt of the sword in her hands. Sadness sank into her heart, the grief more painful than the wound in her side.  "His spirit has left this plane but tell me his body is at rest, that it is clean and waiting to rejoin the earth.”_

_The woman nodded, pursing her lips as she passed her the bloodstained sword.  Her dress was sullied already, so she used it to wipe the blade clean before holding it up, examining the blue stone mounted in the center of the hilt._

_“Fi?”_

_A flash of blue light brought forth a young girl, barely out of her teenage years.  Her short sky-blue hair blended in with the tone of her skin, violet and blue caped wings fluttering from both shoulders.  The blue stone of the sword was mounted on her chest, an oversized broach to complement the short dress she wore. Save for the melodic chirp that accompanied her appearance, the girl was silent as she moved, floating quietly beside her, a blank slate waiting to be filled._

_“You summoned me, Your Grace?”_

_“I need you to take note.  Your slumber will last more than an age, so heed my words carefully.” As she spoke, she swayed on the spot, a different sort of darkness coming over her eyes.  The blonde woman swept in with her strong arms, pulling her back to the light and back to her feet._

_“Hylia, I'm_ begging _you to rest,” she implored.  “Your wounds are not beyond healing-”_

_“They are.”_

_“They cannot be," the woman insisted, voice wavering, red eyes sparkling with tears.  "You are a_ Goddess _, you are-”_

_“I am weak is what I am.  The Demon King knows it. He knew it when our battle began and he will know it when he wakes again,” she said sadly.  “I would be no match for him were he to wake now. The power to truly destroy him, I could not touch it, and out of a selfish fear, I kept my hero from it, to both our perils."_

_The woman at her side sobbed once before wiping a cool hand over her forehead.  “Hylia, you can’t die. You can’t. We are bound to serve you, what will become of us?”_

_“You will serve me, as you have done for eons.  But in order to serve me, you must trust me. Do you trust me, Impa?”_

_“With my life.”_

_“Good, then take note… for your service is essential to the plans I am making.”_

__________________________________________________________________________________

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

___________________________________________________________________________

Link's hands shook, a shield in his left and the blade in his right, the shining metal marred with blood.   _Again_. He’d lost track of how many times he'd dirtied it now. His trousers and tunic were stained red from repeated attempts to wipe it clean.  He refused to use the sailcloth to wipe it off even though it would have been more logical. It was sacred, Zelda's scent still lingered in the fibers, he would not dirty it with the blood of… whatever it was he’d been fighting.

“Fi?” Link murmured, startling when the flash of blue light erupted from the blade.  He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. At least when he called for her he knew it was coming.  The times she appeared at random were jarring still to him.

“You called for me, Master?”

“Um… what did you call these things again?”

“This was a Green Bokoblin. They enjoy dark places, such as caves, and their sunlight-deficient lifestyle has turned their skin a stomach-turning shade of green.  Your success rate with this enemy is currently at 27%-”

“Okay, yeah, thank you,” Link said, annoyed she kept reminding him how he was failing.  Not failing perhaps, but struggling. This was nothing like any of his sparring sessions and he found himself cursing Eagus for how ill prepared he was. Though it wasn’t necessarily Eagus’ fault.  No one could have seen this coming.

“They, like other Bokoblins, have a fascination with festive undergarments,” Fi went on.

“I’m sorry?”

“The Bokoblins that have plagued this land since ancient times are fond of colorful and festive undergarments,” Fi explained.  “When they are less hostile, trades can be made.”

Link blinked at the blank face of his guide, the spirit of the sword sworn to assist him on this journey.  She was so indifferent it was almost comical, like one of the books he read for class had come to life to spout information at him.  The information was useful, but Link wasn’t entirely sure how the underwear fetishes of bokoblins would help him find Zelda. He vaguely wondered if Hylia had a sense of humor that she had tried to pass on through Fi.

When he thought of the goddess, Link recalled the new titles he'd been given.  Squire had been one since he’d won the Wing Ceremony and would now begin his senior year at the Knight Academy.  Before he’d left that morning, his mentor Sir Albertos stopped him, congratulating him briefly before apologizing about Zelda.

“Link, I know how much she meant to you,” he’d said, voice low and solemn.  “I can’t imagine… and so soon after losing Orel and Larke. If you need anything, I'm glad to-”

“Zelda’s not dead,” he'd blurted out despite Gaepora's request he keep everything quiet.  Gaepora had worried that knowledge of the surface would send the village into a frenzy of confusion.  Link respected this, but he wasn’t going to let people go around thinking Zelda was dead when he knew differently.

Heron and Eagus had played it off like nothing, though they’d both looked disturbed by the sacred sword Link now carried, and solemn when they spoke of the prophecy.  Perhaps they were unnerved by the word “apocalypse.” It made Link uneasy and he tried not to think of it for it was such a broad term. Aside from the incident he’d come across when he first landed, the inky black smoke pouring from a spike in the center of a pit, there was nothing to about this land that suggested an apocalypse was imminent.  

It was beautiful and peaceful for the most part, and save the presence of tiny chirping birds, it had been silent and lonely at first.  Which was why, even though she was cold and indifferent, called him Master and had been the one to declare him The Goddess’ Chosen Hero, Link was grateful for Fi.

_Chosen Hero._ The last label made his stomach feel queasy, as did the sword in his hands at times.  Chosen by the goddess, tasked to vanquish the apocalypse from the land. It was not yet clear what this entailed and neither Fi, Gaepora, nor the old woman Link met at the temple when he first arrived bothered to explain it.  The woman had been mysterious and aloof, but Link clung to her every word once she mentioned she’d seen Zelda just before he got there.

“Your concern for the spirit maiden is understandable, but you must focus on moving forward.  That girl has her own purpose to serve as do you.”

The woman then told him that Zelda had gone into the woods alone, bidding Link to chase after her to fulfil his destiny and to aid in fulfilling hers.  Link had taken a few moments to fill in the map he’d been given by Fi when they first arrived, but quickly headed off with the old woman’s blessing.

“Know that the questions you have now will be answered in time, Link" she assured him before he departed.  "For now, go bravely."

On his way through the woods, Link'd run across a few creatures who were friendly instead of monstrous.  Several of them had seen Zelda, and their elder had pointed Link in the direction of where she'd gone and given him a slingshot after he helped locate a some smaller members of his tribe.  At first Link had rolled his eyes, thinking it was a child's weapon, but it had proven to be useful once he'd gotten seeds from a few plants he'd found. He'd even been able to use it to sneak up on a few monsters and to get into what Fi called the Skyview Temple.

It was then things had become a bit more intense.  The temple was full of trick doors that required him to search for keys or solve puzzles in order to press on.  If this wasn't enough, the chambers and hallways were filled with all sorts of strange beasts. Plants that jumped out and snapped at his legs, gigantic spiders that made his stomach churn when they shot webs at him, and _more_ bokoblins.  Despite all this, in the quiet moments when he wandered through the building, Link found himself thinking only of Zelda, wishing she were beside him and they were discovering all this together.  

It hit him then, how much he missed her already.  The sound of her voice, the feel of her beside him, her hand entwined with his…  Guilt gnawed at his stomach. He thought of all the times he could have told her how he felt: in the classroom the night before the ceremony, the morning of the ceremony, after he’d won on the statue… so many missed opportunities and now he was here, without her.  

This was the thought that kept him my going despite the challenges he faced.  He wanted to find her, safe and whole, and repeat the words he’d said so carelessly last summer for real this time.  It became his mantra, the single thought he came back to each time he wiped the blade against his trousers and moved deeper into the temple, continually using Fi to dowse for Zelda’s location.  He finally reached a set of golden doors after crossing a deep chasm on nothing but a thin rope. After finding the strange key that would unlock them Link hesitated, suddenly nervous despite his eagerness to find her.  

“Fi, the last time I dowsed, Zelda was in this direction," he said, hands shaky against the key in its lock.  "Is she still here?”

“Yes, Master.  I sense Zelda passed through this area recently, and her aura still resonates on the other side of this door.”

Link nodded, elation and anxiety racing through him as he pushed the key inside the lock and turned it.  The metallic doors shuddered apart and Link used all his strength to push them open, stepping into a dimly lit antechamber similar to the one he’d just passed through.  Link started to run across the room to a second set of doors, but stopped short when he was blinded by a bright flash of light. When it faded, an impish man in a patterned red cape stood before him, a long black rapier in one hand.  

Link tensed, heart pounding so loud it almost echoed in the silence that pressed in around him.  Against his back the sacred sword began to warm just as the man moved to swing his blade at the golden door.  He paused mid strike, side-eying Link over his shoulder.

“Ah, look who it is…” he mused, releasing the rapier.  Instead of clattering to the floor like Link expected, the sword disintegrated into a thousand black shards and vanished into thin air.  The man turned to face him, a curious smile on his face.

Link used the term “man” loosely, not entirely sure the being before him was human. Pallid skin and chin-length ivory hair that obscured part of his face, black eyes with dark purple circles underneath.  Not the type of circles that came from sleepless nights, they looked painted on, decorative almost. The man’s white clothing only contributed to his ghostly appearance, skin tight with diamond cutouts on the chest and lefts, long white gloves covering his arms. The only color on him was the red cape around his shoulders and a gold belt with a red diamond shaped clasp.  It reminded Link vaguely of the broach Fi wore to keep her cape closed.

When he thought of Fi, Link heard her voice, just a whisper in his ear, emanating from the hilt of the sword.  _Be on your guard, Master.  I have no confirmed information about this man._

The man chuckled at Link, an intrigued look on his face.  “I truly thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are… not in pieces,” he noted casually.  “Not that your life or death has any consequence, of course, it’s just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here, just beyond this door…”

Link’s heart began to race, though not from the excitement of Zelda being so close.  It was a fretful pattern that sent shivers down his spine; a fear for Zelda and what this creature could want with her.

“Yes, we plucked her Majesty from her perch high in the clouds and now she’s ours,” the man said with a satisfied grin, then he shook his head and turned back to Link with another sinister laugh. “Oh, but listen to me, I’m being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself.”  He stood taller then, sweeping his cloak behind him with a dramatic flourish.

“I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call  _the surface_ … that is the word you sky dwellers use, isn't it?”  

Link didn’t respond, and the man tossed his hair off his black eye with a flourish.  “You may call me Ghirahim. Though, in truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title:  _Lord_ Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy.”

_Demon Lord_.  Link turned the title over in his head, mouthing it to himself.  He may not care much for titles but this man seemed to relish his.  Link drew the sword from his back, hand trembling as he did.  Is this what he was meant to fight?

Ghirahim scoffed and tilted his head.  “Did you  _really_ just draw your sword? Foolish boy. It is not you I am concerned about, but since you are here, would you be willing to hear my frustrations?  You were so  _kind_ to the forest creatures earlier, I should expect the same level of empathy, shouldn’t I? You don’t want me to think you rude, now.”

Link kept silent, standing at the ready, muscles coiled for battle.  The man began to circle him, monologuing about how Zelda should have fallen into his hands already as Link mirrored his movements.  

“She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away.  Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?” Ghirahim asked, hands trembling at his sides, voice growing louder and louder.  “Furious! Outraged!  _Sick_ with anger!”

A metallic snap echoed around the chamber and the man vanished.  Link pedaled backward, whipping his head side to side to see where he could have gone, sword hand shaking so hard he worried he might drop his weapon.  Ghirahim’s voice echoed around him, as though he was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

“This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed, one you seem to share judging by the amount of blood you have on that sword of yours..."

A pair of strong hands seized him by the forearms, Ghirahim’s voice now close to his cheek. “Still...it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you.  Which is why I promise up front not to murder you,” he cooed, trailing a finger along Link’s jaw. “No... I'll just  _beat you_ within an inch of your life!”

Ghirahim laughed and a ribbon of forked red flicked out of his mouth, a sour stench wafting over Link’s face.  Link cried out, and  wrenched himself away, shield and blade raised defensively. Ghirahim just laughed, amused by Link's revulsion, and shed his cloak, the red fabric vanishing in a thousand flashes of gold and black.  He started to stroll towards Link, right hand glowing red and a malicious look in his eyes.

He had no weapon, no shield, and part of Link that wanted this fight to end as quickly as it started. He waited, tensed still, for Ghirahim to get into striking range. The  _Demon Lord_  took the final step, and Link shifted forward, bringing the blade down hard and striking Ghirahim across the chest before he leapt lithely away from Link's next swing.  Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, seizing the blade in his glowing hand while Link fought to wrench it free. He shoved his weight forward, thinking the blade would slice Ghirahim’s hand enough to make him relent, but he laughed and wrenched his wrist sideways, snatching the sword out right out of Link's grasp and catching it one-handedly.

“Well now, this is quite the blade you have,” he chuckled as he examined the sword.  Link continued to circle with him, trying desperately to think of how he could get his sword back.  Maybe he should rush him, tackle him like he’d done to Pipit or Eagus when they were sparring. He could bash him with his shield and steal it-

Ghirahim lunged forward swung the Goddess Sword hard, slicing Link from shoulders to chest, tearing through his tunic and scraping the chain mail underneath.  Link went sprawling onto his back, the air forced from his lungs, shoulders and chest stinging from the bite of his own blade. He clambered quickly to his feet, watching in disgust as Ghirahim dragged his tongue across the sword before throwing it in Link's direction.

“If you telegraph your intentions everytime, you’ll never land a blow.  Free advice from me to you," Ghirahim said as Link scrambled to pick up his weapon.  "Now come on,  _Hero_ , show me what the goddess sees in you.”

He came at Link again, hand extended, taunting.  Link swore under his breath, cursing himself and wondering if his father, uncle, or anyone on the island would make a better hero.  When Ghirahim vanished and reappeared next to him, Link feinted right. Ghirahim mirrored him, then Link quickly dove left, slicing across his belly, sending gold sparks flying when the sacred blade made contact with his armor.

They continued to circle, Fi whispering words of encouragement now.  _My analysis confirms that Ghirahim's fingers always point upward when he holds your sword, Master. The probability of escaping his grip by swinging your sword upward is approximately 100%._

Link obeyed her words, slicing upward when Ghirahim came too close, then coming in with a jab, or a slice, or a backswing across his belly.  Eventually Ghirahim fell back, an eager, malicious look on his face.

“Enjoyable as this is, playtime is over now,” he smirked, licking his lips and conjuring the black rapier back from wherever it had vanished.  While Link agreed, he couldn’t quit now, not until he stopped this man from pursuing Zelda any further.

He dove forward, expecting his blade to lock with Ghirahim’s, but instead he was seized by the shirt collar and thrown ten feet across the room.  When he got to his feet, he watched Ghirahim draw his hand over the blade, noting how it sliced through his pale skin. Link realized then that he’d never once sparred with a sharpened edge.  All the sparring swords were dulled, the Goddess Sword was the first real blade he’d held since his father died.

_Master, keep your shield up_ , Fi said after Ghirahim rushed towards him.  The words were familiar; he’d heard them his entire life, from his father, from Eagus, from Pipit… even from Zelda. The image of her waiting for him on the other side of the door popped into his head.  Link mustered all his courage and rolled his shoulders, shield at the ready and blade firm in his hands. Whatever this monster’s plans for Zelda were, Link would stop him. He’d die before he let Ghirahim get his hands on her.

Link thrust his shield forward, blocking the next attack and setting Ghirahim off balance.  Then he lost control, hacking and swinging the blade haphazardly with everything he had, setting the room alight with golden sparks that flew off Ghirahim’s armor.  The Demon Lord leapt back to recover, then snapped his fingers and shot a series of projectiles across the room. Link dodged them and rushed in, but Ghirahim vanished on the spot only to appear directly behind him.  Link narrowly missed being skewered, rolling out of reach during the moment Ghirahim took to gloat. He did that often. Flourishing his movements more than necessary, lingering when he could have struck. Link seized these opportunities to strike whenever he could.

They battled on, leaping away from each other then clashing in again, landing blows at random.  Link’s thigh was bloody, as was his sword arm. There were cuts to his chest, his shoulder, his face when a projectile swept across his cheek. Fi’s voice echoed in his mind.  _Keep your shield up._  Ghirahim rushed him, growling as he did.  His blade thunked against the shield and Link seized his chance to strike.  Ghirahim spun and Link mirrored him, slicing wildly again, sparks flying. Parry, thrust, parry, the blades sang when they collided, metallic clangs echoing off stone walls.  Ghirahim swung through and sliced Link clean across his left side, sending him reeling backward, shouting in pain.  _Keep your shield up_.  

Link raised it but the next blow splintered the wood, then another strike shattered it into pieces.   _Move, move, move!_ Link thought, taking the blade in both hands.  He pressed forward, jumping aside when the Demon Lord swung at him only to lunge back in. Ghirahim was panting now and Link pressed his advantage, raising the sword skyward to summon the holy light just as he’d done to seal that stone spike in the pit.  He slammed the glowing blade across Ghirahim’s chest, watching him backpedal, wiping blood from his mouth.

“Well…” he started, nursing his abdomen with his hand.  He was shuddering and clearly weakened, yet no blood was present against his pale skin, as though his wounds had instantly healed themselves.  “You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live."

Link took the sword in both hands to resume the fight, but Ghirahim sighed, gazing with an annoyed expression at the golden doors behind them.  “I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here.”  

He tossed his hair back, chuckling once in Link’s direction before licking his blade clean then gesturing at Link with the tip.  

“Goodbye, Sky Child. Run along and play for now,” he said casually though his eyes remained dark and menacing.  “Get in my way again, though, and you're dead.”

Ghirahim swept the black rapier in a large circle and vanished on the spot.  Link collapsed, heaving and panting on the stone floor. He was just about to reach into his pack for one of Luv’s potions but another flash of light lit up the atrium.  From the ceiling tumbled down a shining, heart-shaped artifact. It had an almost ethereal glow. Link recalled finding one earlier in the temple and how it healed his injuries, with Fi explaining that the more he collected the stronger his body and soul would become.  Link crawled forward, seizing it and hugging it to his chest, sighing in relief when the pain from the fight left his body. It didn’t vanish entirely -- he could still see the scratches to his skin and the blood on his clothes -- but none of this mattered. Only one thing, one  _person,_  mattered now.

Link got to his feet, Ghirahim’s words echoing in his head, making his heart pound again even though the battle had ended.  “ _The girl’s presence has all but faded from this place…_ ”

“Zelda?” Link called as he pushed open the doors.  “ _Zelda_!  Zel-... Zelda?”

He raced down the long hall behind the door, up onto a stone pathway lined with tall pillars of white marble. His voice faded, caught up in the gasp that left his lungs.  At the end of the path was a pool of water, bathed in the afternoon sunlight.  Waterfalls surrounded the edges, filling the pool with the clearest water Link had ever seen.  Towards the back of the was a goddess statue on an alter, a radiant purple wingcrest at its center, just like the one he'd seen in the antechamber on Skyloft.  He gaped in awe at the beauty of the place, the only sounds the steadily falling water and the quiet chirping of the small birds at his feet. There were even butterflies…

Link hopped the three pillars that led to the altar, coming to rest on a wingcrest embossed into the stone at the end of the walkway. Following his instincts, Link raised the sacred blade to the sun above him, feeling warmth in his palm as energy poured from above, giving the metal a soft violet glow.  He took aim and released the beam of energy forward, sending the wingcrest before him into a spin. Link sheathed the blade, watching the familiar sigil slowly come to a rest before it flashed brilliantly. A soft smile crept onto his face at the sight and for the first time since landing, Link felt at ease. Peaceful even. The sudden appearance of Fi at his side was the only thing that brought him out of the trance.

“Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you.”

 

* * *

 “Gae?”

Gaepora lifted his head from his hands, where it had been buried for the last few minutes.  Hours if he was honest. Albertos was standing over him, eyes pensive and expression solemn.  “May I sit?”

Gaepora nodded and gestured to the chair across from his desk, watching Albertos sit and run a hand through his greying brown hair.  Gae had know Albertos since he was a child, as had most everyone. Aged fifty-two, he was the oldest Knight on Skyloft, and even though he had long since retired as Captain to resume his post as a rescue knight, the rest of the team still looked up to him.  Most of the  _village_  looked up to him. There were times Gae thought Albertos would make a better leader than he ever could.

“You look like you haven’t slept,” Albertos commented.

Gaepora shook his head.  “I haven’t. I was up most of the night.”

“You should try to get some.”

“I will.  Owlan will force a sleeping draught down my throat if anything.”

Albertos nodded, pursing his lips as he considered Gaepora. “Do you care to tell me  _how_ Link acquired that sword?  Did he go in there and pull it himself?”

Gaepora sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his head as he tried to think of how to explain everything he’d seen so far.  “I had gone down to pray. That antechamber is the only place I feel like I can do it. Link was...he was already there, blade in hand, glowing like starlight.  It looked like he’d just gotten it free. He pulled it, but he wasn't in that chamber of his own volition.”

“He wasn’t alone?  Who let him in? Did Heron or Eagus-"

“ _The youth will be guided by one born of the blade--one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable,”_ Gae said, quoting the prophecy he knew Albertos was familiar with.  The older man frowned, looking rather disturbed as he did. “Did you forget that bit?”

“I didn’t forget, I just... To be honest, I’ve avoided that chamber ever since I’ve learned of it,” Albertos admitted.  “I pray to the Goddess when I feel alone and during celebrations, but I’m not sure I ever truly... believed. I have seen too much pain in my life to blindly accept a benevolent deity watching over us.”

“I can empathize with that sentiment,” Gae scoffed, thinking there were just as many times he’d gone to that antechamber to curse Hylia rather than pray to her.

Albertos chuckled.  “I rather wish Ugo was here now... for Link.”

“Ugo?  Orel was-”

“His father and he would have put a stop to it immediately.  If this prophecy is true, Link is bound to destroy... whatever is down there.  He has to take on this burden, there is no other choice. Orel would have said to hell with goddesses and destiny and taken that sword from Link to go looking for Zelda himself.  You know this. He’d have thrown himself head first into the storm rather than let Link face it alone.”

Gaepora nodded.  “Ugo was more measured, more accepting of the unacceptable.  I can see what you mean.” He sighed then and shook his head.  “To tell you the truth, Al, I... half suspected this. I mean, I had no idea it was coming, and I had no idea Zelda would be involved, but there has always been something about Link, even before that Crimson bird took to him.”

He looked to his door then, making sure it was closed completely before he went on.  “Ugo used to take Zelda and Link up to the Isle of the Goddess, gave Larke and Orel some time together.  It’s open and the walls around it mean there’s little risk of falling off the edge so they could just run wild.  He came home one day in the midst of a storm looking very disturbed, holding that little boy like something was going to snatch him away.  When I asked what was wrong, he said he’d taken them into the antechamber to play and Link climbed onto to the dais where the sword was and... it started glowing.”

Albertos blinked and leaned in, encouraging Gae to continue.  “Ugo was shaking when he told me, he was really upset by it. I asked him how much it glowed and he said enough to be noticed.  When he pulled him down it stopped and never happened again when Link got close, but Ugo just couldn’t shake the thought. I talked him down, told him it was a trick of the light, joked the sword could be reacting to him as much as it was Link.  He calmed down eventually and we never spoke of it again, but every so often when I'd go to the chamber... I'd think about that.”

“Tricks of the light aren’t always tricks,” Albertos noted.  “You’ve read the old tales about… beings like fairies or light spirits latching on to those chosen by the gods.  Loftwings are divine in many ways, and when that bird came for Link we all wondered. Orel even made a comment about it a few days later, said that bird acted like it had known Link for ages, that it instantly bonded with him.”

“We all saw that.  Who knows, perhaps all the old stories we read are true,” Gae said philosophically.  “If that's the case, perhaps the Goddess  _doesn't_ intend us to stay here forever.”

Albertos snorted, though he was smiling a little as he did it.  “If that’s the case, getting everyone to leave will be a challenge, myself included.  This is all I’ve ever known. Who knows what’s down there. There could-”

A commotion in the hall cut him off, a pair of voices calling out  _Link_! and  _You’re back!_   Gaepora leapt from his chair and raced to the office door, Albertos following behind him.

Link was in the hall, sacred blade strapped to his back, stained with dark red blood in some spots.  There were tears to his new tunic, across his chest and shoulder, and a large cut across his thigh but Link he acted as though everything was normal.  Pipit and Fledge had been the ones to greet him, Fledge gaping in terror as Pipit held Link by the shoulders to examine him.

“Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?” Pipit said, then when he saw Gaepora and Albertos approaching he quickly stood taller, expression stoic and somber.  “Sorry, Sir. Headmaster.”

Gaepora ignored him, gazing imploringly at Link.  “Did you find Zelda? Where is she? I thought she’d be with you.  Is she-”

“I know she's alive. I met someone who saw her and-”

“You  _met_ someone?” Albertos asked incredulously, glancing quickly at Gaepora who ignored this information.  He couldn’t care less about any surface dwellers, his only thought was Zelda.

“Yeah, she said Zelda is fine, and I almost caught up with her but I was... detained,” he said, looking down at his clothes then.  “I have to clean up, and… mend this, fix my map and-”

“You have a map?” Fledge asked, looking awed by this.  “Did you draw it?”

“Most of it,” Link said before waving him off.  “Look, I've... I've gotta find Eagus. Do you know-”

“He’s off island today getting supplies, but he’ll be back tomorrow,” Gaepora said.  “Why do you need him?”

Link grimaced, as though he didn’t want to say, then he looked at Albertos and Gae remembered that they were mentor and squire.  Orel had asked Albertos long ago, right after Link was born.

“What do you need, Link?" Albertos asked.  "I’ll do anything I can.”

Link let out a resigned and determined huff.  “I need you to fight me. Er… teach me to fight.  For real, without a sparring sword.”

Dread crept into Gaepora’s chest then, re-examining Link’s bloodstained clothing, thinking perhaps he should be more concerned about these surface dwellers, especially since Zelda was down there... alone.    

“Link, please tell me you saw my daughter and she’s alright.  That’s… that’s all I ask,” he pleaded, sighing in dismay when Link frowned and stared at the floor.  The boy blushed, the pattern and intensity reminding Gae suddenly of Larke.

“I didn’t see her,” he admitted quietly, voice thick with guilt. I got caught up in…”

“A fight I assume,” Gaepora frowned.

Link nodded.  “But I know she’s okay, and I know roughly where she’s going.  I need to go to the chamber and… but before I go back, I need to learn how to fight,  _really_ fight.”

Link looked at Pipit, then to Albertos who nodded.  Gaepora watched this exchange of stoic glances and felt helpless.  He'd spent his life in academia and politics, only taking up a sword a few times as a joke when Ugo tried to teach him.  He was not a knight, but he’d grown up around them and worked with them his whole life. Not once had any of them ever had to really fight. They were taught the basics of combat passed down through the ages, but most of their training focused on keeping the denizens of Skyloft safe from the threats they faced now: windy gusts that swept them off the island, an accidental fall, a Loftwing lost in the clouds, the Octorocks and Skytails.... He couldn't remember the last time any of the Knights had gotten into a real fight.  It was possible it had never happened.

“Why don’t you clean yourself up, get something to eat, and meet me in the hall,” Albertos said.  “I will do what I can, Link. When are you going-”

“In the morning, as soon as my Loftwing will take me.”

“Then we haven’t much time.  I’ll see you in a bit.”

Link nodded and watched Albertos walk away before turning towards Zelda’s room.  He glanced over his shoulder at Gaepora, frowning apologetically, then turned and headed inside.  Gaepora peered in, watching Link drag the heavy sewing device his mother left behind over towards Zelda's desk.  Pipit and Fledge looked for a moment as though they were about to follow, but Link came back to the door and shook his head before closing it.  It was clear there was little more to tell, or little more he wanted to tell. The pain of being separated from Zelda seemed to distress Link as much as it did Gaepora.

_I swear it, upon my wife and husband’s graves, to any deity who will listen… if my daughter comes home I will doubt no longer.  I will say penance and make my peace with Hylia. I will do_ anything  _you ask of me, just let that boy bring my girl home,_ he pleaded as he walked out the doors of the Academy and towards the blasted statue where this nightmare had begun.  

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, they really make my day. Author's notes for this chapter can be found [ here = ](https://andelynk.tumblr.com/post/173065227546/authors-notes-the-piercing-light)


	2. Fates Intertwined

Blue was nervous.  Zelda felt the tension in his wings, the way he would beat them once then glide as long as possible before doing it again.  He was thinking, trying to riddle this mystery out just as she was, the knot in Zelda’s stomach mirroring his unease.  She couldn’t blame him for feeling anxious when she hadn’t exactly been calm and collected.  

Zelda had lingered for a while in the spring, absorbing what she’d seen in the flashback, what Hylia’s memories ( _her_ memories?) had shown her.  She knew now that the cloud barrier she’d lived above her whole life served two purposes.  It was not only to prevent the people on Skyloft from reaching the surface; it was also to keep the existence of Skyloft hidden from the world below, allowing knowledge of it to fade into legend as the years passed.  Few knew of its existence when the war ended, only the Shiekah tribe, Hylia’s sworn servants who were more than human but less than spirits or gods.  During the Great War, Impa, the blonde woman in the memory, had been their leader, but Zelda wasn't sure what became of her after Hylia died or where the tribe lived now.

It seemed odd to imagine a Goddess dying, but after the memory ended Zelda realized “died” wasn’t the right word for it.  She’d shed her immortality, dividing herself into a corporeal existence and a separate soul.  As her mortal body succumbed to her injures her soul had passed through the spirit realm to the land of the Old Gods, lingering there for thousands of years, until awakening inside of Zelda at the first signs that her seal was about to give way.

_That was years ago_ , Zelda thought, remembering back to one of the first dreams she’d had.  She’d been how old? Thirteen?  She’d had one dream then, but at the time it seemed simply a strange nightmare.  It wasn’t until now, when she recalled how frequent they’d become after she’d been named the goddess for the Wing Ceremony, that Zelda realized something had been calling out for her long before she fell.

_When the shadow begins to wake, we will return.  And together, put an end to the destruction the Demon King has brought to this land._

This was the vow she’d heard, the call in the air.  We will return.  _We_ will return.  She was not meant to do this alone; a hero should be by her side as one had been during that final battle.  Zelda thought back to the memories, which now began bringing pieces of her puzzling dreams together.  Before it had been flashes, a temple glowing with sunlight, the hum of energy from a shining triangular shaped object, a blond man in a red cape with an iridescent sword in his hand...

Zelda fisted her fingers in the furry down on Blue’s shoulders, burying her head into his back as images from the memory flashed through her head.  Her hands pressed against the base of her statue, molten gold dripping from her fingertips.  Behind her the metallic clang of swords, flashes of magic, the scent of copper in the air.  His blood. His sweat. All for her.  The pain of being unable to help, of knowing if she abandoned the task in front of her all would be lost.

Making her choice, she - _Hylia_ \- let the battle behind her rage on and dug her arms into the soil, heaving the statue and a quarter of her temple from the from the world and throwing it into the sky, just as she’d done to the castle and village hours earlier.  She watched the landmass fade, letting the remainder of her power coalesce into a bow, shining gold in her hands.  The thick string slipped between her fingers, a silver tipped arrow nocked into place as Hylia then walked across the pit to fight alongside her hero.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief when the barrage of images faded, ending with Hylia at the side of the pit making plans, pouring her intentions and guidance into the spirit of the sword, traveling swiftly from one place to the next, leaving weapons, armor, tools.  Anything the sword’s chosen one would need to complete his task.  Zelda crinkled her nose, thinking back to the Skyview Spring, where she’d stayed too long wondering if qthis _Hero_ would ever show up.  

The sun was getting lower on the horizon now, and the land underneath Blue had turned from green forests to burning hills and molten rock.   _Eldin_ , she thought, recalling Hylia walking along the burning hills to the earth spring.  It was odd, these memories, all from her perspective but they still didn’t belong to her.  Maybe they never would.  Hylia’s soul inhabited her body, but she was still Zelda, wasn’t she?

As Blue flew lower to the ground, Zelda couldn’t help but think that while Faron had healed from its war inflicted wounds, Eldin looked raw and desolate.  

“You don’t need to stay,” Zelda said as she climbed off her Loftwing’s back.  He was panting, the burning heat almost intolerable to him.  She knew from the Loftwing care class she’d taken as a child that the birds preferred temperate, cooler weather.  They didn’t like to fly when it was blazing hot and this volcanic environment had already started to wear on him.  It was wearing on Zelda if she was honest.  They’d barely been there a minute and sweat already dampened the thick silk dress the old woman had given her.

“Really, Blue.  I’m going to be fine.  There’s another temple I have to walk through, and you can’t come with me in there,” Zelda said kindly when she sensed her bird’s hesitation to leave.  “Maybe go home and... check on Link?  Or my Father at least.  He must be worried…”

Zelda chewed her lip as she stared at the bird, part of her wanting to do nothing more than climb on his back and return home, to leave this place and forget everything she’d seen.  It was a choice, she thought. But images of the demon inside the pit, waiting to emerge and devour not only the land but the sky and everything in it, held her in place. Leaving now wasn’t an option, she had seen and learned too much of the truth.  Whatever else this task entailed, Zelda was determined to see it through to the end if it meant saving everyone she loved.

“The old woman said this harp was magic and I have barely tried to play it.  When I reach the spring and… do whatever it is I’m supposed to do, I’ll play it and maybe it’ll call you back to me,” she suggested, noting Blue’s skeptical look.  “It’s worth a try.”

Her Loftwing sighed, giving an acquiescing chuff before setting his beak against her head.  Zelda smiled and pressed herself into his feathers.  “Will you check on Link?”

Blue made a strange noise, sounding irritated about something, but she sensed his agreement in the way he curled around her.  He took a breath, then stretched his wings wide, lifting off the burning ground into the sky above.  Zelda watched his outline fade into the distance before looking at her surroundings, clutching the harp to her chest as she started to walk down a narrow path she hoped led towards the temple.

The path was cracked and at times Zelda was forced to jump overzealously across gaps, afraid she’d slip and stumble into the molten rock inches below her feet.  She walked her past a few strange huts, and for a moment wondered if any creatures lived here.  The forest ones had been helpful, if a little timid, but their presence made her feel less lonely.  Here there seemed to be nothing, only fire and molten rock.

Zelda pouted, thinking back to Hylia’s memories and the fact that in them she’d never been alone.  Impa had been beside her, or the Hero, or the spirit of the sword.  She'd had companions when creating these plans, but as of now, especially with Blue having taken to the skies, Zelda felt completely and utterly alone.

She passed through another cavern, pausing for a moment to observe more of the strange huts, and a barricade of sorts when from above her the sound of a horn rang out, alerting her to the presence of monsters surrounding where she stood.  Zelda turned, gripping the harp tight across her chest when she saw several bulbous nosed demons clambering down hills, shouting and pointing in her direction. The hornblower stood on top of a tall pillar, screaming instructions in a language unintelligible to her.  Zelda wasn’t going to wait around for someone to translate, she turned and fled, sprinting hard down the stone pathway with the monsters chasing after her, tossing rocks at her as she ran, anything to trip her up. 

There were more huts ahead, and monsters that spit fire indiscriminately, injuring some but not all the demons following her.  She heard shouting at one point and saw a pair of strange looking creatures disappear into the dirt but had no time to determine if they were friend or foe since the ones pursuing her clearly were the latter.  One threw a hooked blade in her direction.  She narrowly missed tripping over it and became so infuriated by the entire situation that she turned around sharply, instinctively digging her fingers into the rocky cliffside and pulling with all her might.

The ground trembled, and Zelda had to jump back to avoid being crushed by the cascade of rubble that fell from the mountain, scattering the monsters behind her and blocking parts of the path she’d just run down.  Zelda stared at her hands, exhausted and confused at how this supposed power of hers worked.  Did she have _any_ control over it?

“Hey!  You blocked our path!”

Zelda gasped and turned to see the two creatures from earlier peeking out from holes in the ground, examining her curiously.  The one who’s shouted seemed angry though the other looked confused. 

“You dolt. We dig tunnels, we can dig right under-”

Another bellow from a horn cut him off, and Zelda watched horrified as the monsters started to crawl over the pile of rocks she’d knocked down.  The creatures buried themselves back in the earth and Zelda took off towards a decorative marble archway.  If she could just make it to the temple, she could lock herself inside as she had done in Faron.

A bridge appeared under the arch as she approached, triggered by her footsteps, then retracted after she’d made it across.  On the opposite side of the chasm the monsters screamed in outrage, pointing and shouting various directions at one another.  Zelda ignored this, continuing on the path to the temple, pausing only to press her hands against the walls of a cave, sending another shower of rock down behind her to close off the path as extra assurance that the creatures wouldn’t follow.

Zelda could see the temple, sitting isolated at the top of a steep, sandy hill.  She stared at the cliffside, trying to determine how best to scale it.  Her dress was damp with sweat, and the delicate violet sandals she wore were not made for climbing.  She found herself wishing she’d picked up one of those adventure pouches Fledge’s mother sold at the bazaar.  Usually only knights bought them, carrying snacks, water skins, potions, whatever they needed while flying around the sky.  It seemed a waste since dropping into Skyloft was easier than carrying supplies. 

She, however, was stuck on land, in nothing but a sticky silk dress, with no food, water, or even proper footwear for this type of journey.  All she had was a harp. 

Zelda held it in front of her, examining the shape of the instrument before turning it giving the strings a few random plucks, a haphazard combination of notes.  Nothing happened.  Zelda frowned and started to play the opening lines of the song she’d learned for the ceremony, the Ballad of the Goddess.   

Four notes in and Zelda paused, startled by a sudden flash.  A glowing golden circle on the ground, pulsing with sunlight.  She stepped forward into the circle, simultaneously fascinated and afraid of the sudden pull deep in her chest.  The world around her seemed to fade, the mountains and hills replaced with nothing but shimmering light…

Then Zelda was dropped gently to her feet at the top of the hill, large marble pillars and a stone pathway just feet in front of her, and the red door of the temple just footsteps away.  She exhaled in relief, leaning against the stone pillar and allowing herself a moment's reprieve.

As Zelda catalogued how she felt, noting her dress was not as sticky now and her bones were less tired, though the magic had had no effect on her hunger. Or thirst.  She hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the other morning with the old woman.  Even without the survival courses Link had taken as part of his knight training she knew it wouldn’t be long before her health was in jeopardy.  

Thinking about Link brought with it instant sadness, marred with a hint of irritation. If he were the hero he’d have caught up with her by now, wouldn't he? Though Zelda hadn’t exactly left a clear trail behind her.  Even so, the sword had come with a guide, surely that guide would be able to lead him on the right path.  She glumly wondered if he was dawdling as he often did, or perhaps he’d gotten distracted by something along the way. This world was filled with distractions and Link wasn’t known for being the most focused.  

It came to her again that perhaps her assumptions about Link being the chosen hero were wrong.  Maybe whoever it was had been taking their time to gather instructions on how to handle the monster in the pit, or perhaps their journey was completely separate and she wouldn’t meet her hero until she returned to the temple with the powers of the goddess active in her blood.  It was then they would tackle destroying the evil Hylia had sealed away, and not before.

_That_ I _sealed away_ , Zelda reminded herself forcefully.  She looked to the blue sky above her, thinking of spirit realms, the white goddess, and deities from ages past.   _Hylia, help me, I don’t have any idea what I’m doing._

Zelda waited for an answer but received only silence in response. She closed her eyes then, hugging the harp against her chest and thinking she couldn’t ask the goddess for help if the goddess lived inside her.  Until the hero arrived at her side, Zelda had no one to rely on but herself.

She peered around the pillar, looking for any sign of danger before walking walked cautiously towards the temple, admiring the ornate dragons and symbols carved into the door and the temple surrounding it.  She assumed there was a labyrinth of to work her way through before reaching the spring, but at least in there she'd escape the heat and hopefully find water.  She knew it would be okay to go a few days without food, but water was different, especially as much as she’d run and climbed the last two days.  

Zelda had just stepped onto the path, hoping she wouldn’t need a key and the doorway would give way at her touch like the last one had, when three of the monsters who’d been chasing her earlier emerged and surrounded her.  She gasped, backpedaling to try to avoid them, eyes wildly looking for an escape route or anything she might use to defend herself.  They drew closer, screaming orders at a camp they’d set up on the left side of the temple as more of them came crawling out of huts to grab weapons.

Zelda held out her hand and tried to summon… a blast of energy, or a weapon, anything!  Hylia had sculpted a bow with her bare hands and if she was inside Zelda, she could do… _something_!  How could she have the powers of a goddess and be completely defenseless?

_I don’t care if you’re a girl, you never know when you’re going to need to defend yourself a little._

Link’s words came to mind, along with his instructions on how to punch.   _Put your shoulder into it, twist your fist…_

One of the monsters grabbed her by the shoulder and Zelda turned, slamming her fist hard into its jaw and sending it reeling backward, spitting blood.  When a second one tried to seize her, she gripped the harp in both hands and slammed it into the side of the demon’s face, but a second later something blunt struck her hard on the back of the head.

Zelda yelped and fell to her knees, still clutching the harp as she looked up long enough to see the sky had turned dusky orange. The sun was setting… it would be night soon...

The back of the monster’s hand came into sight and Zelda felt a throb of pain, then everything went black.

* * *

 

 

Impa couldn’t look at her, the small, frail woman she was to become.  Age had made her patient it seemed, so it wasn’t all bad, but patience couldn’t be afforded at this time.  Hylia’s seal was precariously holding and though the ground was still at the moment, a static lingered in the air that made her skin chilled even in the warmth of the temple.

“So, you’re telling me she descended unexpectedly,” Impa said, gathering food together while listening to how Hylia’s plans were unfolding.

“Completely.  All the signs were in place, I knew it would be soon, but then other day she fell. She did not descend, she _fell_ ,” the old woman explained.

“And she was alone?”

“The hero arrived just after Her Grace left for the spring, though that was over a day ago...”

“They could be well on their way to Eldin by now.  I shall start-”

“I do not believe the hero will catch up to her so easily. I suspect he has met with… interference. There are forces at work we did not anticipate.”

Impa frowned. She knew Demise had his agents, she’d met them a few times on the battlefield, but she thought they would have perished without the influence of his malice.  Impa couldn’t be sure, but it was unwise to underestimate the lengths the Demon King would go to to seize Hylia’s sacred artifact. Even now, in his state of torment and anguish, his power could be allowing him to manipulate the story from behind his seal.

Which could crack any second.

“Interference or not, if this hero is anything like the last he will not rest until he is by her side. Her Grace would not choose someone who isn’t utterly devoted to his task.”

The old woman hummed thoughtfully, and Impa looked up, hesitating as she loaded the last bit of food in her pack. “It is not that I doubt his devotion, but he is young. They both are.”

“Young?”

“Barely a man. No older than eighteen. Same for the girl, who prefers her given name.”

“Zelda.”

The old woman nodded. “It will take her time to accept her identity. She was not… prepared. Even with the visions and dreams it came as a shock.”

Impa exhaled slowly. When Hylia made this plan she’d questioned it, wondering if the goddess knew the consequences of her actions or if in her weakened, despairing state she’d become impulsive and reckless. Hylia may have been immortal but her heart was young, and while youth could be wise it also tended to be foolish. The Goddess admitted to Impa more than once that she was as much a fool as she was wise.

Yet at the same time, there seemed no other option than what she’d proposed. Hylia was unable to wield the sacred power and Link, who in the last moments of battle had earned the mark of the gods, was gone. She had no choice but to call him back, the unbreakable spirit of her hero, and transfer her soul and powers to a mortal, hoping between the two of them they would be able to claim the power to end Demise’s malice permanently. It seemed a plan fraught with holes, but it was the only choice they had.

“Prepared or not, the two of them are in this thing now, to the salvation or ruin of us all,” Impa said. “I will be off. I… am not sure if we'll meet again.”

“I expect not, so I wish you luck. Did you bring enough food?” the old woman asked casually.

“I brought three days of rations. That should be more than enough to get through Eldin and Lanayru to-”

“For yourself? Or for you and the girl?”

Impa paused and the old woman smiled. “Best pack more. She is human now, and she will not survive without eating.”

* * *

 

Link stared at the sparkling crystal in his hand.  It reminded him vaguely of a star, this piece of manifest emotion.  He tucked it into his surreptitiously into his pouch, smiling gently while Wyrna patted his shoulders and continued to profess her gratitude.

“... no one believed me, and I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t-”

“Wyrna, it’s fine.”

“If there is ever anything Jak or I can do for you, please-”

“I will, thank you, and… I don’t want to be rude, but I _really_ have to go now.”

“Oh yes.  You’re still looking for Zelda,” Wyrna said, her smile turning to a grimace.  “I’ll… let you be off then.  Good luck.”

Link nodded, so exhausted of the phrase _good luck_ he wanted to scream.  Eagus had said it, Albertos and Gaepora had said it.  Pipit had said it when Link returned last night after searching all day for clues to Kukiel’s whereabouts.  Fi had been the one to suggest it after she sensed how upset Link was when he saw Wyrna crying, frantically walking around the island in search of her child.  It irritated Link that he was the only one who offered to help.  None of the other knights seemed to take the woman’s concern seriously.

“She’s around here somewhere.  No one steals a child, and if she’d fallen over the edge someone would have been caught her,” Pipit said when Link complained to him.  “There hasn’t been an incident in the last twenty or more years where a Knight hasn't been able to save -”

“Yes, there has,” he’d snapped back, thinking first of his parents then of Zelda.

Pipit blinked.  “I suppose… but that was different.  They didn’t fall from the island.”

Link acquiescingly agreed before storming off to the Bazaar to stock up.  Everyone had looked at him strangely, this... sympathetic almost pitying stare.  He knew it was because most of them thought Zelda was dead, and Link - barely a squire, untrained and untested - heading off to search for her two days in a row seemed futile.

Link ignored their glances, purchasing a purple potion that offered some healing measures but also repaired his shield (so he wouldn’t run into the situation where it broke again), and a red one that would revive all his strength.  It took everything he had not to swallow it right away and pay for another, but he was low on rupees and technically wasn't injured, just incredibly sore.

Albertos had taken him at his word and put Link through the most intense sparring session of his life that first night, and again after he’d found Kukiel under the island with that strange demon creature.  Link had wanted to talk about that, but Albertos said there’d be time to talk later.  If Link wanted to train for a fight on the surface, he should focus on that.

They’d sparred for hours, with Albertos stopping short of hitting Link with anything other than the flat end of the blade, though he pointed out each potential fatal blow with a simple comment of “dead” before moving on.  Link now understood why his father had specifically asked Albertos to mentor him.  The man may be aging, but he remained as sharp and strong as the blade he carried.  Link had gotten frustrated with himself, but by the end he’d managed to impress Albertos and Eagus not only with how quickly he improved, but with the tenacity he was suddenly putting towards learning.

“Imagine if you’d been training like this when you were a freshman,” Eagus had said in a gently scolding voice.  “You’d be unstoppable now.”

Link nodded, telling Albertos he’d look him up again if he returned to Skyloft without Zelda in tow.  The man had nodded, then gave him a very fatherly pat on the shoulder before suggesting Link get some sleep.  And sleep he did, the hardest he’d ever slept in his life.  Only the screaming from his Loftwing managed to wake him the next morning, and by then the day was half spent and Link left the island in a huff of cursing over his inability to wake up with the sunrise.

The extent of his muscle soreness became more evident as he flew, arms and back muscles screaming as he held tight to his Loftwing and sailed towards the new opening in the clouds, a shining red beacon that would drop him into Eldin.  Fi had added a territory to the map before they left, and Link had taken a few moments to shade in the hills and mountains, thinking once he landed that he didn't need to color it as this area was barren compared to the lush green of the forest.

Albertos had suggested carrying a water skin and Link was immediately thankful he'd listened.  Eldin was not only barren, but it was hot, warmed by the super-heated molten rock that sat in pools and rivers right below the path he was walking.  Link took a quick sip, remembering to pace himself, then a second later he wondered if the old woman had given Zelda anything to carry water in.  The thought worried him some, so he started jogging along the path instead of walking. Link knew humans could survive three days without water, and it had been just over two since Zelda disappeared, so if the old woman hadn’t given her any supplies she would be getting very-

“ _HEY_!”

Link whipped around, sword drawn and shield up as a pair of strange creatures with elongated noses and beady eyes popped out of the ground and glared at him.  They were different than the beings he’d met in the forest, long fingers with sharp claws and lanky arms covered in coarse fur, but both appeared intelligent as they spoke and carried packs of some sort. Though Ghirahim had spoken too, and that hadn’t made him any less threatening so Link kept his guard up just in case.

The one creature eyed his shield and sword warily. “Y-y-you want to mess with our turf?  You’re gonna pay if you mess with...” the main creature said, trailing off as he looked Link over with his dark eyes.  “Woah, you’re not… Yo, Ledd, I don’t think this is one of those red creeps.”

“I think you’re right,” the creature’s companion agreed.  “No reason to scare the hair off us though!”

Link sheathed the sword and held up his hands apologetically, watching the second creature shrug at him.  “Sorry ‘bout that, pal.  It’s just these monsters showing up, messing with our turf… it’s got me on edge.  If they show up here again I’m gonna knock the red clean-”

“Whatever, Ledd.  You can’t even dig in the dark.”

“Anyway,” the creature named Ledd continued.  “If you’re looking for treasure, you should stay clear of those red guys.”

The two creatures made to dig back into their holes, but Link yelped and jumped forward.  “Wait!  I’m not looking for treasure.  I’m looking for a person.”

“One of those red-”

“No, not one of the monsters.  My friend, a person.  She-”

“Oh, so _not_ treasure.  You’re looking for a friend?” Ledd asked, watching Link nod.  “So that might have been your pal who passed earlier, sprinting by without so much as a glance in our direction.  Sort of-”

“ _You saw her_?  Was she all right? Did she look hurt? Was anything-”

“Well, it was sort of a blur of movement, so I didn’t get a real good look,” Ledd admitted.  “But I know it wasn’t one of those red creeps.  Your pal must have gone straight up through there.”

“Yeah, the one that ran through here kind of looked like you, but I don’t think they were dressed in green,” the other creature said.

Link wasn’t going to hang around and ask what clothing the person had been wearing.  Aside from the old woman, Link had yet to see another human, let alone a human in this area.  It had to be Zelda.  He ran down the path through a cave pulsing with molten rock and filled with burning Keese then quickly through into an enclosed chamber of sorts.

“Damn,” Link muttered, walking towards what looked like an exit, but it was covered with rock.  He pushed hard against the rubble, seeing if any would shift out of the way. 

“Bomb flower.”

Link glanced over his shoulder to see another one of the strange creatures staring at him from a hole in the dirt.  When he looked confused as to what a bomb flower was, the creature rolled its eyes and gestured to the circular plant growing just beside him.  

“You’re joking, right?  Those are them growing right over there.  You pick one up, the fuse lights as soon as it’s out, few seconds later,” the creature gestured dramatically with both arms, “ _BOOM_!  Use one on that wall if you want to get through.  There was some kind of earthquake earlier that caused a bunch of rock to fall.”

Link took a few steps over, bending down to pull the strange plant from the dirt.  A loud hissing sound started as soon as the round plant was free and Link instinctively turned to throw the bomb away from him.

The wall to his right exploded, knocking him off his feet and revealing the biggest Chuchu Link had ever seen inside the hole.  It gurgled and began to crawl forward, flaming red compared to the bluish-green ones that lived back on Skyloft.  Link unsheathed the sword, slashing wildly at the jelly-like creature until it quit dividing itself and nothing remained but a small glob he picked up and pocketed, knowing Gondo could use it for something, or Rupin would buy it off him at the very least.

“Um… yeah,” the creature behind him said.  “You might want to get a bag before you pick up anymore.  Those plants are dangerous, and you can’t carry them without a bag.  You won’t catch a Mogma without a bomb bag that’s for sure.”

“Right,” Link mumbled, sitting down on a bench inside one of the strange huts.  The Mogma (That’s what he’d called himself) skidded forward in the dirt with a grin on its face.  “Hey, welcome to my place!  Just make yourself at home there.”

“This is your house?”

“What?  Yeah… of course it’s my house.”

Link looked at the barren walls, eyebrows raised while the creature frowned at him.  “Ok, _fine_ , those red creeps built it.  But they split running after something so it’s mine now.”

“They ran off?” Link said, jumping up and looking towards the blocked exit of the cavern.  He picked up another bomb flower and hurled it towards the rocks, elated when it blew them apart and opened the path. He looked back at the Mogma creature and gestured to the flowers again.

“How do I-”

“No!  No way, no how.  You are not getting my bag.  You’ll have to be satisfied blowing up stuff close to flowers, bub.  You seem a little reckless with them, it’s not safe for you run around with a whole bag.”

With that he buried himself back in the ground, leaving Link to roll his eyes and run down the path to find where Zelda had gone. Beyond the cavern there were more bomb flowers, which became useful as Link ran across strange creatures that stayed huddled inside of rocks or caves and spit fire when he tried to pass.  A well-aimed bomb took them out easily and let him move forward, eventually making his way across a precariously placed set of stones on top of the molten rock and into a cave where another one of the Mogma creatures said Zelda had gone.

Inside the second cavern, things got a bit more intense.  As soon as he landed, he heard the now familiar screech of bokoblins and several came out to rush him.  The new skills Al had helped him hone became useful then.  He took down several of the monsters with ease, but they kept coming until he realized they were being summoned by a hornblower stationed at the top of some crates. It was only after he’d climbed on top of them and taken that bokoblin out that he was able to move forward.

The Mogma who’d seen Zelda gifted him a pair of thick gloves with long, metal claws that he called digging mitts in thanks for clearing out the cavern.  “With those things you’ll be able to dig up treasure and open vents that’ll help you get up the mountain.  Here’s hopin’ you find your pal soon!” The Mogma had said before burrowing back underground and leaving Link to move onward up the path. The mitts made his hands hot, but did allow him to search in the dirt for bits of ore, rupees, and little heart-shaped seedlings that helped him recover a bit of strength without using a potion.  

Once Link regained his strength and filled his pouch full of useful things to sell or trade, he proceeded through the cavern, battling more fire-spitting monsters and bokoblins as he went until he reached a vent that lifted him higher onto the mountain.  At the top was another Mogma who shouted in alarm at his sudden appearance.

“Woah!  Now there’s a green one!”

“A green one?” Link asked.

“Yeah, one of your people came through here. Dressed all in black.  That a friend of yours?”

“Er…”

“See that up ahead?” the Mogma said, gesturing to an ornate arch beyond a large gap in the rock.  “That’s what we call a drop-dead dead end, but this character danced right over it.  Seriously, jumping over a gap like that?  My jaw hit the dirt.  Those mountains ahead are crawling with those red troublemakers, but I got a feeling that shady so-and-so is gonna zip right on by ‘em.”

Link’s stomach dropped.   _Shady so-and-so_.  He’d only come across one other “person” so far on the surface, someone who moved with an inhuman ability that would make jumping this gap quite easy.  Link bolted past the Mogma and stared at the bridge, trying to figure out the best way to get across when a platform began to extend between the arch and the marbled pathway he was now standing on. Link ignored his burning desire to question _why_ the bridge magically appeared and jogged forward, wanting to find Zelda before anyone else-

“ _You_!”

The voice startled him, and Link looked up to see a person standing on top of the arch, clad in an asymmetrical black cloak and a red scarf around their waist.  The person’s head was shaved save for a single long braid that hung over their right shoulder. They stared at Link with an air of skepticism before speaking again.  

“The goddess’s chosen hero,” the person went on, eyeing him suspiciously.  When Link said nothing, they jerked their head towards the mountain above.  “Zelda is ahead. Hurry.”

Then the person leapt off the archway and ran swiftly into the distance.  Link took off running, following the path through a tunnel to find a steep, sand covered hill on the other side. There were platforms positioned halfway up, patrolled by bokoblins with swords, and above them more bokoblins who held rocks, ready to throw them down at anyone attempting to climb up.  At the top behind them, a gold and red temple that Link was sure led to the next sacred spring. 

He exhaled slowly and pulled out his slingshot, hoping his aim was as good now as it had been as a child.

 

* * *

 Zelda laid still, hoping if she played dead or asleep the demons would leave her alone.  Her head pounded from being hit, body aching from exhaustion and weak from thirst.  There was a chain around her ankle, but there was nothing she could do to break it.  When they’d left her alone Zelda had clawed at and shook the heavy metal with everything she had, but nothing happened.  No golden light, no sudden surge of energy.  Nothing.  Some goddess she was.

A single monster returned, jabbering animatedly while waving a sword.  The others cheered and Zelda sat up slightly, trying to analyze what pthey were celebrating by their movements and gestures.  The leader had just gestured to the path behind them when a flash of bright blue light appeared.

A person materialized, blue orbs glowing in their palms, crackling with energy.  The monsters screeched and tried to rush in, but the person was too quick.  They tossed the orbs forward and Zelda covered her head to protect herself from the accompanying blast.  When she looked up several demons had already fallen while any remaining were being taken out in a series of quick punches and flashes of energy that surged out of the person’s hands each time they moved.

When the last foe was knocked to its back, Zelda rose to her knees, staring in awe at her rescuer as the last orb they held faded away.  Shaved blonde hair, a single braid down their right shoulder… the red eye painted across her forehead...

“ _Impa_?” Zelda marveled, unable to hide her shock.  The woman tilted her head curiously then regained composure and rushed to her side.

“Your Grace… Zelda,” she said, placing her glowing hands on the metal chain and breaking it easily from Zelda’s ankle.  “I am sorry I was not here sooner.  Are you hurt?”

Zelda shook her head, still in awe at what she was seeing.  “No, I… how are you here?  How is this-”

“I traveled through the gate, Your Grace, just as we planned.”

“The Gate?”

“The Gate of Time inside your temple.  It is closed now and can only be opened by your tempered sword.”

“ _My_ sword?”

“Yes, currently in possession of the hero... wherever he is.”  

Impa helped her to her feet while Zelda continued to stare, confused because the old woman assured her the hero would be along shortly but mentioned nothing of Impa.  Had this been part of the plan all along?  Why would she need another guardian if the hero was coming?  Was the hero even coming or… or perhaps (Zelda’s heart trembled) he’d been killed somewhere on his way to rescue her?

Before she was able to ask any of these questions, Impa pulled a water skin from the pouch at her side.  Zelda snatched it and greedily drank, stopping only when Impa gently pried it from her fingers.

“Not so much so quickly,” she cautioned.

Zelda nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  “I’m sorry.  I haven’t had anything to eat or drink since… since my first night here.”

Impa frowned.  “Come with me.  We’ll go to the spring and there you can rest.”

Zelda nodded, passing Impa back the water skin as they began to walk the steps she assumed led to the spring.  She stayed quiet, gazing at the ornate carvings around her, curious how to talk to this person who she recognized but didn’t know at all.

“Was all this built to… protect the spring?” Zelda asked, gesturing to the large dragon sculpture that rose above them.

Impa gazed at the sculpture, considering her answer it seemed.  “In a way, yes.  Eldin had it built it in your honor though, if you ask me, it’s a bit more his taste than yours.”

“Eldin?”

“The guardian dragon of this region.”

“ _Dragon_?”

Impa gave her a perplexed look then and sighed.  “Can you tell me what you’ve remembered thus far?”

“I know that Hylia- er, I… gave you a set of tasks to complete, and some power Hylia guar- I mean that _I_ guarded is hidden somewhere in Skyloft,” Zelda said, trying to sum up everything she’d seen so far.  “I know whatever... seal I put on that monster isn’t holding, and the entire reason I’m here is to stop it for good.  And I know that I’m… not supposed to be alone.”

“No, you are not,” Impa said in a clipped tone.  “But your journeys will part you.  You are partners with separate tasks.”

“What happened to Hylia’s hero?”

Impa’s expression, which had been stoic, immediately faltered.  They’d reached the top of the steep walkway, Zelda noticing it was lined with the heart-shaped blossoms she saw in a few places on Skyloft.  She turned back to Impa then, who was staring at the golden door in front of them with heavy eyes.

“He died.”

“In battle? Or after-”

“In battle.”

Zelda nodded, pressing her hand against the embossed Wingcrest when Impa gestured to it.  Light flashed from her fingertips and Zelda frowned.  “Will I ever learn how to use... this?”

“Your powers? You haven’t yet-”

“They come at random. I was able to open all the doors in the Skyview Temple, but when I got here, and those monsters caught me? I tried to defend myself nothing happened.  And when I was chained?  I couldn’t free myself.”

Impa nodded, gesturing to the pathway into the spring.  The door shut behind them, sealing itself while Zelda gazed at the beautiful scenery around her.  This spring was not as open as the last though it wasn’t enclosed either.  The walls surrounding it were tall, sculpted from centuries of waterfalls cascading over the edges.

“Your power weakens as you do, you’ve always had less control over it then,” Impa explained.  “I expect since you are human now, you are susceptible to the things that weaken humans: exhaustion, thirst, hunger, fear.  I have food, we’ll rest for a bit and regain your strength before we move on.”

Zelda nodded.  “I’d like that, thank you.”

Impa nodded, smiling gently as she began to dig through the pack.  Zelda watched her, curious about the journey she’d been on to find her, the path she took and the things she’d seen.   “Did you… see anyone on your way to find me?”

“For now, it’s best if we focus on _your_ journey.  You must restrain yourself from all distractions. The more attention we give to this ritual, the sooner your full powers will return, and the sooner we can put an end to this horror,” Impa said sagely.  “When I arrived at the temple the ground was shuddering again.  I fear it may be only days before that beast awakens.  Only you have the power to hold it back.”

Impa held out a cloth then, filled with cheese, some smoked cucco, and berries Zelda didn’t recognize.  “But you will be better able to process what you see and attend to your duties if you are rested and fed.”

Zelda nodded, sinking onto the stone floor beside this woman who was sworn to serve her.  She took the cloth and smiled shyly.

“Thank you, Impa.”

Impa smiled then.  “It’s my honor, Your Grace.”

 

* * *

 

Link’s lungs were on fire from the smoldering air around him.  He coughed ash and breathed smoke each time he raced up the insanely steep pathway.  Ghirahim hadn’t been lying when he said something about Link being _charred to a crisp_.  When Link first saw the Demon Lord in front of the door, he’d been almost relieved because it meant he hadn’t gotten to Zelda.  He’d been ready for a fight against that man again, but this fight?  This fight was different; chaotic, unpredictable, and unimaginably hot.

Fi finally clued him onto how to use the bombs in his bag.  He could attack the thin crust of rock that shielded the fiend’s soft body, opening it up like a beetle flipped it on its back.  When the monster inhaled the flaming air around them, Link threw a bomb into its mouth.  The plant exploded on contact and cracked through the crust, revealing the monster’s single protruding eye.  It was the only weak point he could reach so Link swiped at it with everything he had. 

When the monster recovered, Link sprinted up the steep hill to avoid the sparks that shot from its body as it chased after him.  A well-timed bomb managed to knock it away for a bit and Link was forever thankful to that Mogma named Ledd who’d given him a bomb bag without asking for anything in return.

By the time he managed to put the monster down, Link’s tunic was blackened and burned clear through to the chainmail in some spots.  His whole body ached even after he’d picked up another heart shaped artefacts Fi told him would increase his strength.  He wasn’t feeling stronger yet, but he kept pushing forward, stopping to fill up the bomb bag before walking through the door in front of him.

Another spring, this one more enclosed than the last. The path was covered completely and the spring itself was surrounded by tall walls, though it was open in the center.  Link looked around, noting the broken pillars, the raised dais, and the presence of music.

Music…

He lifted his eyes.  Before him on the dais stood the tall blonde person from earlier, looking spindle thin without their cape.  Across from them, playing a golden harp and wearing a pristine white dress, was Zelda.

Link froze.  

Zelda was here.  She was safe.  She was _alive_.

She was also brighter somehow, her sun-colored hair and the dress she wore gave off an ethereal glow.

Link couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, rendered mute by the sight of her. All the things he’d planned to say - how much he missed her, how scared he’d been, everything she meant to him - became caught in his throat just like it used to when he was a child.  His feet seemed as though they were made of lead, too heavy to lift and step forward. Everything that mattered stood right in front of him, but he couldn’t move to grab it.

Zelda finished strumming her harp and a golden light appeared on the dais, rising into the air like liquid smoke.  The person beside Zelda gestured and, to Link’s horror, Zelda turned and began to walk towards the light.

_Wait_ , Link thought, mouthing the words though no sound came out.   _Don’t leave me!_

Zelda turned, drawn by something, some choked noise he’d made perhaps.  Her eyes fell on him, curious at first then widening dramatically when she gasped and pressed a hand against her chest.

“Link?”

His name was all it took for Link’s feet to finally free themselves.  He took two steps forward, gasping when the most breathtaking smile he’d ever seen crossed Zelda’s face and she too began to run for him.

“ _Link_!”

Link had almost reached the bottom of the steps and Zelda the top when the person across from her held up an arm between them.  

He slowed, confusion replacing joy.  Who was this person?  How had they gotten there so quickly?  Link watched Zelda, expecting to see confusion on her face as well, but instead he saw first guilt, then sorrow.  Zelda’s hand balled into a fist at her sternum and looked from Link to the person keeping them from being together.

“You cannot go to him, Your Grace,” the person said firmly.  “Remember what we discussed.  Restrain yourself.  _Focus_ on the task at hand.”  

They emphasized the last statement with an imploring gesture, attention focused solely on Zelda, as if Link wasn’t even there.  As if he was... insignificant in all of this.  Link moved closer to the steps, mouthing vaguely formed thoughts with no real intention behind them.  

_The task… we’re here._ I’m _here.  We can do this_ together _now.  We do everything together._

Zelda turned back to Link, despair in her eyes before her expression turned resigned.  She clenched her fists then turned away sharply, as though she couldn’t bear to look at him a second longer.

“I… I have to go,” she mumbled, glancing apologetically over her shoulder.  “I’m sorry, Link.”

“Wait…”

Zelda took three steps forward into the glowing pillar of light, allowing it to swallow her whole and take her away from him again.  Link bleated in protest. 

“ _Wait_!” he cried, racing up the stairs. The person Zelda had been with moved to follow her, but stopped at the pool of light and gave him a sharp, accusatory glare that stopped Link halfway up the steps.

When they turned, Link realized the person was a woman, taller than any woman he’d ever seen.  Strong, lean muscles rippled across her bare arms and shoulders, the armor she wore light and fluid.  There was something familiar about her, and though Link couldn’t place what it was, he knew she was not a person to cross.

“It took you far too long to get here,” she said, examining him with a critical eye.  “Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents.  If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her.”

Link scoffed, unable to hold it back.  Who _was_ she?  Didn't she see what he’d been through, what he’d been going through the last two days?  What he’d been going through since the moment Zelda was taken from him?  _Failure_?  He was here now; he’d moved as fast as he could and killed how many-

“Do my words _anger_ you, boy?" she asked with short, pitiless laugh. "Do they sting?”

Link tried hard to look stoic, but he felt a blush spreading through his ears and his cheeks.  The woman stared down at him, wholly unconcerned with his feelings, calling him “ _boy_ ” with the same tone Ghirahim had used when he called him “ _sky child_.”

The woman scoffed.  “Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy.  The truth of it is you were late.  You were late, and you failed to protect her.”

Link gaped back at her scolding expression, feeling sick now, guilt settling like a rock in his stomach.  The temple, those horrible creatures with armored arms.  The bombs he’d spent so much time trying to figure out.  The Mogmas. Wyrna and Kukiel.  Everyone on Skyloft pulling at his attention, asking if he’d heard anything, seen anything.  Wishing him _good luck_ with empty words.  Link could blame them all if he wanted, and, oh, did he want to... but the woman’s last statement hit him harder than Albertos had when they sparred.  This wasn’t on any of them.  Link could have said _no_ to their requests, he could have ignored the creatures when they spoke to him, he could have run faster and harder up the mountain...

He could have thought more about what Zelda needed from him instead of how badly he needed her.

The woman sensed her words impacted Link in some way and she softened infinitesimally before going on.  “I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part.  Listen well, chosen one,” she said, waiting for Link to look up at her before continuing.  

“If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you.  Only when you’ve conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda.  No sooner.  Am I understood?”

Link nodded, watching the woman continue to stare at him, her expression somewhere between disdain and sorrow before she turned and walked into the glowing portal, fading away to join Zelda wherever she had gone. Link huffed in irritation, feeling simultaneously sorry for and angry at himself.  

He thought back to that night last fall, after the Harvest Festival when Zelda had tried to kiss him, and to all the times before that when he’d let her down.  Zelda begging him to be on time to class, waking him up on the off-days, his pairing day when he’d overslept and missed the prayer, and her sixteenth birthday when she’d tried to go through the clouds because he hadn’t been there as he promised.  Zelda had always cared about what Link needed, and Link had been happy to let her just go have her close, so afraid of losing her that he never thought of how she was feeling.

Now he’d lost her before he ever found out what it was like to have her in the first place.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Link swore, clenching his fists together as he walked closer to the statue at the end of the pathway.  He lifted the sword to the sky, wondering again if the spirit had made a mistake in choosing him.  He swung the charged blade down harder than necessary, barely listening while Fi communicated the next bit of his task to him, so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the amber tablet when it floated in his direction.

Link looked up at the statue of Hylia, seeing Zelda in her blank smiling face.  He smiled for a moment before guilt overwhelmed him again and he turned and walked quickly back out of the spring and out of the temple.

The sun had nearly set by the time he used one of the bird statues to launch himself into the sky.  His Loftwing squawked in concern, seemingly admonishing him for returning so late.

“Just fly home,” Link said quietly.  “You know the way.”

The bird quieted then, cooing softly before Link launched himself off his back and used Zelda’s sailcloth to drift down to the plaza.  The knights were about to change shifts and had gathered by the Light tower to discuss the flight pattern for the evening, just like they used to when Link was little and he’d sneak out to watch his father take off.  A few of them looked up at his arrival.  Link noticed Karane with them, standing between her father, Hawkin, and her mentor, Manu.  Her eyes widened at his appearance and she rushed forward.

“Hylia, save me, Link,” she gasped.  “What's happened to you?”

Link looked down at himself, the burn marks on his arms and slashes in his tunic, some stained with ash and others with blood.  He shook his head and started to walk away but Karane seized his arm. 

“Have you seen anything of Zelda?”

“I… I saw her.”

“ _You saw her?_ ” Karane yelped, drawing the attention of the knights behind her.  They raced forward, Heron, Hawkin, and Eagus’ father Talon peppering him with questions.

“You saw Zelda?”

“Was she all right?"

“Where did you see her?”

“Why isn’t she with you?” Karane interjected.  “Why didn’t you bring her home?”

Link grimaced at her, his stomach in knots again, desperate to get away from all of them.  He hunched his shoulders and muttered unintelligibly before wrenching himself out of Heron’s grasp and storming off to the dormitories.  As soon as he got inside, Groose ran up and seized him roughly by the arm.

“Where’s Zelda gone off too?  I can’t stand it anymore!” he shouted, and when Link did nothing but give him an utterly bemused look, he went on.

“It’s driving me crazy.  I’ve looked absolutely everywhere but still no Zelda.  I do have one last idea, though,” he said, still holding Link, waving a finger in his face.  “You’ve seen those lights that popped out of the clouds?  You can’t see ‘em during the day unless you look real hard, but at night… and you know, I say to myself ‘Groose, that thing looks kinda fishy.’  Then today it hits me!  What if that’s Zelda down there, and she’s sending me a signal?  It’s a sign!”

Link scoffed and tried to pull away, but Groose held him tight.  “She’s calling for me.  ‘ _Save me, Groose, you’re my only hope_!’  The more I think about it the more sure I get.  It’s Zelda down there, and I gotta go rescue her!”

At this Link did wrench himself away, instantly furious.  He went to gesture to the sword on his back, about to tell Groose the whole thing — the whole damn story about the spirit in the sword and everything Link had seen the last two days — but Groose grabbed him again and shook him, glowering menacingly.

“Don’t you think about trying to go down there before me.   _I’m_ her hero, remember?”

Link threw Groose’s giant hands from his shoulders.  “Go jump.”

“What did you say to me?”

“I said go jump!  Fuck off!” Link shouted, furious with the whole situation, sick with grief, and guilt, and doubt in himself.  Part of him wanted to take the sword and throw it at Groose because maybe he was right.  The spirit was wrong and he was a hero while Link was nothing but late.

Groose looked as though he was about to punch Link, but he straightened up and scoffed instead now.  “I don’t even know why I’m talking to you.  Looking at you just makes me feel sad again.  This is all your fault.  You can barely fly straight and you still… beat me.  It should have been me up there!  If it was me this wouldn’t have happened!”

Then he stormed off, slamming the door to his room so hard the hallway seemed to shake.  Link swore again and stomped to his door but Cawlin stopped him.

“So, it’s true?  Zelda really _did_ fall down and vanish into the clouds?” he asked.  Link nodded, eyes fixed on his door, shaking with rage.  Cawlin scoffed at him. 

“You were with her, weren’t you?  Why didn’t you do something to save her?  Groose is like this because _you_ let Zelda fall.  I mean… it’s tough for him, sure, but now I gotta listen to him mope all the time and it’s your-”

Link pushed Cawlin away and threw open his door, slamming it behind him and wrenching his cracked shield off his back.  He threw it against the wall then reached over his back with the intent of throwing the sacred sword as well, but he hesitated, squeezing the scabbard so tightly his fingers ached.

“Fi?” He snapped.

A flash of blue light and she appeared, blank and cold, staring at him expectantly.  “You summoned me, Master?”

He thrust the scabbard and sword in her direction, taking deep breaths to calm himself.  “You picked wrong.”

She continued to stare, no emotion in her expression or in her chime-like voice.  Link shook the sword and gestured.  “You picked wrong.”

“Master, that would be impossible,” she said flatly.

“Why is it impossible?”

“I was created for a single purpose, to aid my creator’s chosen hero in his task. You are the chosen hero.  It is your destiny to fulfil-”

“How is it me?  How do you know?” he asked angrily.

“Goddess Hylia imparted her wisdom to me, enabling me to sense her aura and the aura of her chosen hero, the unbreakable spirit needed to endure the trials ahead.  That spirit she tasked me to find is inside you, Master.  You are the chosen one destined to complete the Goddess’s mission.”

Link opened his mouth to argue, but a knock on the door silenced him.  Fi disappeared in another chiming flash of light just before Henya opened the door and strolled into Link’s room, a plate of fried toast and sausage in her hand.

“I know you prefer pancakes, but I was never able to make them like your mother, so this will have to do,” she said, gesturing to the plate.  “Eat.”

Link swallowed and shook his head.  “I’m not hungry, thank-”

“I didn’t ask if you were hungry, I said eat.”  

Link huffed and turned away, but Henya strolled around and took his chin in her hand, pulling him down to her height and examining him closely.  “You may be nearing your father’s height and have his stubborn streak, but you still favor your mother.  You have since you came out.”

She released his jaw and gestured to the bed behind Link, watching as he sat down and took the plate of toast onto his lap.  Henya continued to eye him until Link picked up the fork and began to cut into the toast.  He took a bite, wanting to moan quietly over how delicious it was.  Link realized then it had been two days since he’d eaten a real meal.

“Since I came out?” he asked through a mouthful of cucco sausage.

“Yes, since you came out.  I was there when you were born. I was there when half the children on this island were born,” she said matter-of-factly.  “Your mother was quiet fire, that’s what Natala said.  First time mothers usually labor for hours, sometimes days. But when you decided it was time that was it.  Four hours was all it took, and for as quiet as your mother was you came into this world with a warrior's cry, screaming furiously until she started singing to you.”

Link slowed his chewing, listening to Henya recall his birth, something he’d never thought to ask about while his parents were alive.  

“I knew your mother most of her life.  Meek little thing she was when she started school, scared of her own shadow it seemed.  But when she decided to spread her wings?  She flew.  Your father was the knight, but mother was no less a warrior, she was just quieter about it.  She had to grow into it when she was ready, same as you.”

Link stared at her, watching as she gave him an approving nod then began to walk to his door.  “I want that plate back in my kitchen by morning.  Remlits go insane for syrup, but it makes them sick.  The Headmaster’s will sniff that out in two seconds and claw your door open if you leave it in here.”

Link chuckled and nodded, swallowing the bit of toast stuck to his tongue.  “Thank you, Henya.”

Henya nodded.  “When Zelda returns, she can tell you the whole story.  I expect she knows it almost as well as the story of her own birth.”

And with that she shut the door and left Link to the rest of his meal. There was another flash and Fi appeared again, floating quietly over the scabbard of the sacred sword.  “Master, have you any more questions for me?”

Link pressed his lips together and set the plate aside.  “How _did_ you find me?”

“Goddess Hylia found you.  She chose you, believing only you could be trusted with her task. Her Grace poured her intentions into me and I used that to locate you when it was time,” Fi explained.  “Her spirit calls for you, and your spirit for hers.  You must trust yourself, and trust in the destiny you are to fulfil.”

Link nodded, suddenly recalling his pairing day and the first time he thought his Loftwing was “talking” to him.  There had been a few other instances where he’d gotten that he and this bird shared more than a bond, but he’d never forget those first words.   _You must trust me, child. You must trust yourself._

Link swallowed and stood, pulling the thick stone tablet from his adventure pouch.  “Can you repeat what you told me at the spring?  Where we’re supposed to go next?”

Fi appeared to nod and lowered herself closer to where Link‘s height.  “I will repeat it for you now, Master Link.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and feedback and for anyone who engaged with me on Tumblr (I get a lot of anons). Notes will be up sometime tomorrow depending on how this evening goes for me. I hope I have done one of the major scenes justice and that it was an enjoyable read.


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link come face to face with their lingering fears and doubts as their task takes an unexpected turn, leading them to separate across space and time, unsure of when they will see each other again.

The Awakening 

* * *

 

A fire was burning low in front of her, fueled by tree branches and something called a tumbleweed. Zelda was torn between sitting close to it for warmth and avoiding it out of spite. She’d refused to eat or sleep out of spite, even though she was starving and so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. The day had started with an argument and being in the burning sun and dry sand had done nothing to improve Zelda’s mood, though her earlier rage had softened now to a smoldering irritation, much like the fire she was fixating on.

Zelda thought back to the beginning of the day, when she’d walked through the glowing portal, forcing herself to leave Link behind and trying in vain to ignore the look of despair on his face, not to mention the sweat, blood, and scorch marks covering his tunic. She was doing what Impa had said, focusing on her task of getting to the springs and returning to the temple in the forest. This was essential, it would help her awaken her powers. She had to focus and not let _anything_ distract her. Link had his own journey, his own path to follow, and it would intersect with hers when the time was right.

So, when she was transported to her next destination, a series of broken walls in the middle of a barren, sand covered land, Zelda expected Impa would arrive immediately after her and they’d be on their way. But she didn’t, and through the golden portal behind her, Zelda heard Impa berate Link with a tone of such loathing it made her as hot as the sun burning her back.

“Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents,” she’d said, mocking him for being offended before adding, “You were late and you failed to protect her.”

Zelda hadn’t heard Link respond, if he’d responded at all, but as soon as Impa stepped through the column of light onto the wall where Zelda stood she’d lunged at her.

“ _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR_!?”

Impa had started backward, looking alarmed. “You heard-”

“How _dare_ you speak to him like that! You don’t know anything about him or what he’s been-”

“I know enough to see he’s as green as that ridiculous cap,” Impa had growled, stepping around Zelda, looking at first irritated then distinctly confused. “Where… where are we? This isn’t-”

“He’s not _green_! He’s been training since he was a child and-”

“Training with whom, exactly? How many men has he fought?”

“He... hasn’t - there isn’t fighting where we live, but he’s sparred and-”

“Ah, yes,” Impa laughed wryly, turning back to Zelda. “Your castle in the sky, safe from the world below. I’m sure _my_ tribe has had it easy these last however many years… fighting demons while you lot are up there in safety-”

“It wasn’t safe!” Zelda snapped. “You have no idea! And what you said was cruel and-”

“I didn’t say anything that _boy_ didn’t need to hear,” Impa muttered before turning her eyes to the clouds above. “Hylia, help me… when you told me I should have children of my own I did _not_ think this was-”

“I am _NOT_ a child!” Zelda had screeched. “I will be eighteen by the end of the summer and Link - Link is…”

Zelda had paused, heart sinking into her stomach as she counted the days since the Wing Ceremony. Two sunsets, the one looming above her was the third. It was Eldin 3. It was Link’s birthday.

“We don’t have time for this childish nonsense,” Impa had said. “That boy may wield the goddess sword, but I will wait to see if he is truly the hero Hylia-”

“He is,” Zelda insisted, heart aching again as she thought of Link. “He’s-

“You said earlier that he’s never won a battle, so tell me, Zelda… how many times has he saved _you_?” she asked. “Where was he when you fell? Where was he when you needed him on that mountain top?”

Zelda had fallen silent, thinking back to when Link had tackled Groose, but that had been after _she’d_ slapped him. She thought of the time she’d tried to go through the clouds and fell, but Pipit had grabbed her instead. Link’s Loftwing had gotten there first, but Link hadn’t been on him…

Link _had_ trained since he was a child, yes, but he wasn’t a fighter. He sparred for skill not for battle prowess, and the few times he’d been goaded towards a fight he bowed out, saying it wasn’t worth the time. He was peaceful, a pacifist to an extent. And though Zelda hadn’t seen this monstrosity or demon they were supposedly fighting in the flesh, she’d had enough glimpses of it in memory she knew pacifism wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

Zelda’s continued silence ended the argument, with Impa insisting they set out to find shelter. She’d followed reluctantly after, silently fuming over Impa’s criticisms of Link and feeling horribly guilty because when she thought about it, Zelda understood what Impa meant.

This had been hours ago. The sun was well behind the horizon now and in its absence the air cooled dramatically, which had prompted Impa to build the fire Zelda was staring at. They were settled behind the wall of what Impa labeled the Temple of Time, though Zelda thought it looked less like a temple and more like a...plaza of some kind. It was an open space, with no roof and the decayed walls were not befitting a place of worship. There was a stone dais behind her begging for something to be set atop it, but Impa mumbled they would deal with it in the morning when she saw Zelda staring at it.

“You should get some sleep, Your Grace,” Impa said quietly, adding a few more tumbleweeds to the fire before settling down beside it.

“I don’t feel like sleeping,” Zelda muttered, eyes turning to the pile of rubble blocking the only visible entrance to this place. It had been a door, but when Zelda had tried to seal it shut as she had the other doors in the Skyview Temple, half of the wall had come crumbling down and effectively trapped them in.

Zelda had sworn up a storm, then thrown herself down against the wall, stewing in silent rage while Impa set to making a camp around her. It seemed pointless, this whole… quest. She supposedly housed the soul of a Goddess, a warrior goddess at that, and perhaps Hylia had been a warrior, but Zelda felt less like one now than she had in all those years of ineffectively swinging a sword around the Sparring Hall.

Impa poked at the fire, eyeing the roasted fruit and smoked cucco by her side before looking to Zelda, frowning when she shook her head. “You’re still angry with me,” Impa murmured.

“I am… angry in general,” Zelda admitted, tired of being silent.

Impa considered this. “I suppose that’s understandable, even if it is petulant.”

“Well, I am a _child_ so petulance is in my nature.”

“Zelda, I… you are young, yes, but you are not a child,” Impa sighed. “I regret my choice of words. I apologize.”

“How old was Hylia?”

“Ancient. Ageless. Immortal until she wasn’t,” Impa said, smiling gently. “But she was young, and I mean in character. She was naïve at times, she admitted it.”

Zelda swallowed, angling herself so she could face Impa, this strange human-like being who’d been a personal guardian to the goddess. “What else was she like?”

“She was kind, and gentle; she loved easily and often. I became her guardian when I was seventeen and the first thing she did was assume a mortal form so we could visit the town festival. She wanted to celebrate.”

Impa paused to laugh. “I knew I should… I should tell her no or advise caution, but Hylia wasn’t always cautious. She could be impetuous at times. She loved her people despite their flaws and longed constantly to be among them.”

“She sounds like Link’s father,” Zelda said quietly, thinking of Orel and his impulsive nature, the random times he’d taken her flying after dark during a festival because everyone was so busy they’d never notice. She’d ridden Grey with him while Link flew on his own Loftwing, Orel always saying it was good to get the bird used to flying at night.

“Not your father?”

“My father is a scholar. He’s the village elder. Keeper of all the secrets and traditions we hold to.”

“What about your mother?”

“My mother died when I was two days old,” Zelda said flatly, fixating on the fire again. “I know little about her, only that she was energetic and kind and that I look exactly like her.”

Impa pressed her lips together, red eyes turning to look at the stone underneath her. “I’m sorry.”

“My mother and father were partners with another man. He and my father took care of me after she died, but then _he_ died when I was about two years old from a flu that killed forty people on our island, my maternal grandparents included. I know little about him as well, but my father says he loved me a lot,” she added, watching Impa’s expression become resolutely stoic. Zelda went on.

“If we have a bad virus, it’s a crisis. We have nowhere to go and everything is shared, so it spreads wildly. If there’s a storm it’s dangerous too. You can get struck by lightning while flying, or tossed off by an updraft. Sometimes we don’t have enough food. If there’s a poor harvest or a herd of animals contracts an illness, it’s rough on everyone. We have limited resources, limited space, limited everything.”

Impa remained quiet and Zelda went on, the words tumbling out of her now, as though they’d been sitting on her tongue waiting for the chance to escape.

“A little over a year ago, Link’s parents - both of them - were killed. No one knows what happened. They just… fell. His father’s Loftwing was the only one who survived,” she explained, heart aching though her voice remained completely flat. “They helped raise me. I loved them. I loved his mother like she was my own.”

She lifted her eyes from the flames to find Impa staring at her, a pensive expression on her face. Zelda frowned looked up at the stars. “I didn’t grow up in a castle in the sky. We don’t have a castle. I’ve never _seen_ a castle. I’d never seen a temple or trees as big as the ones in the forest until I got here. We didn’t have it easy up there and this place? This isn’t my home. I don’t remember this place. I’m _not_ Hylia.”

Zelda sighed, trying to think of how to phrase what she was feeling. “But at the same time, she’s inside me. There are times I feel it, but I can’t control…” she clenched her fists together, cursing under her breath before going on. “You said my powers will come. I have to… awaken them.”

“Yes, that’s what I believe,” Impa said.

“If I have to awaken my powers, it makes sense that Link… Link has to awaken the hero inside him, yes?” she asked, watching Impa nod. “Which I understand, but Link has been a hero to _me_ all my life. He has done things for me - not outwardly heroic things - but they were important to me. He’s given me priceless gifts that wouldn’t mean anything to anyone else, but they mean the world to me. He comes across as lazy to everyone else, but to me he’s brave and… I know he would do _anything_ to bring me home, and the more I think about it, I’m _so_ scared.”

Impa tilted her head. “Why scared?”

“Because you’re right,” Zelda admitted, her voice shaking. “When you said he’s green? You were right. He’s never fought anyone for real. He’s small, and shy, and so _sweet._ He avoids confrontation and I can’t imagine him... hurting anything or anyone."

She sat forward, curling her legs underneath her and staring across the flames into Impa’s stoic face. “But he’s… he’s supposed to be a _real_ hero now. Hylia’s - _my_ \- hero. He’s got that _sword_ and… what does it mean? What’s will he need to do?”

“He will be challenged. He _and_ the blade he carries, forged into a weapon which will aid you in vanquishing the evil from this world.”

“Could he be hurt?” Zelda asked.

“Yes.”

“Could he be killed?”

“Yes.”

Zelda exhaled shakily, looking up at the night sky and thinking the stars were as bright here as they were on Skyloft. She recalled the few times in the last year she and Link had snuck out of the dorms, climbing on top of the school to lay on their backs and look at the stars. He would let her hold his hand, or snuggle up to him when she got cold…

“I wish it could have been anyone else. Anyone but him.”

“You love him.”

Zelda nodded. “I have for a long time.”

Impa sighed, chuckling though Zelda didn’t understand why. Impa lifted her head and exhaled slowly before going on.

“As of now, he’s been told little about his task. The plan was for the two of you to arrive together, to make this journey with him at your side to keep you safe. But it appears there are… forces at work neither Hylia nor I anticipated.”

“What kind of forces? What- “

“I shall tell you all you need to know, I promise. There is information pertinent to both your journeys, things you must understand, so once Link arrives- “

“You mean,” Zelda interrupted, sitting up taller. “You mean we’re going to wait for him? Here?”

“There is a task you must attend to in the morning, but after that we will wait here for him to arrive.”

“Will I be able to talk to him? To explain everything? To tell him how… how sorry I am that… that he’s down here because of me?”

“You will,” Impa said, half smiling when Zelda relaxed back into the wall. “But you should know, you are down here because you are meant to be, both of you. He had choices as well, and he’s choosing to follow you.”

Zelda nodded, this thought warming her more than a fire ever could. Impa drew a small blanket out from her pack. “Now, will you take comfort in this and try to rest?”

“Gladly,” Zelda said, taking the blanket and lying her head down, watching the fire crackle until her eyes drooped and she let the darkness pull her in.

* * *

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

 

_A village in chaos. People racing from buildings, dousing flames, trying to salvage what they could while the remaining demons fled, screaming in terror, a few falling prey to her arrows as she stalked after them. There was blood on her hands, blood on her dress, dripping from cuts along her cheeks and shoulders, oozing from a deep gash in her thigh._

_A flash, the sensation of being pulled, and she was standing in the ethereal realm, comforted by warmth and healing light. Three women stood in before her, expressions ranging from vague concern to motherly compassion. She fell to her knees, hanging her head in shame._

_“I can’t beat him,” she panted, wiping the sword against her ruined dress. “I can’t. By the time I’ve weakened him, I am so injured my power is all but spent. I can’t heal myself, let alone seal him.”_

_One of the women, soft featured with bluish- violet hair, knelt and began tending to her wounds. Another scoffed, tossing her striking red hair over her shoulder and frowning. “But you’ve done it before. Twice, in fact. Why is this-”_

_“He’s fed off the misery and deceit he brought to my people and he’s… stronger.” She said wearily, fighting to keep composure. “I can’t beat him. The last time I sealed him I had help.”_

_“Unexpected help,” the red-haired woman pointed out._

_“But help regardless. Now it is only me and as powerful as I am he - it’s as though his strength is tied to my own,” she said, wincing as the blue-haired woman sealed the injury to her thigh._

_“You need assistance,” the third woman said, speaking for the first time. She was tall, an olive-green tint to her short hair, leaves and flowers woven into small braids. “Someone to fight alongside you.”_

_“Will you help me?” She asked hopefully._

_“We cannot,” the woman replied sadly. “We are bound here, only our essences are left in your world. You must find someone from that plane of existence.”_

_“There are only spirits left, and they do not have the power to contain someone from the demon tribe,” the blue-haired woman murmured. “Besides her, there is no one left on that plane who would dare to stand-”_

_“A god is not what she needs. The sacred power cannot be touched by our tribe, it would bring the world to ruin, but a human - the bravest human, the one with the purest, most incorruptible soul and an unbreakable spirit - they could claim the power and wield it against Demise,” the woman explained, turning to face her. “You need a warrior, Hylia; a mortal one.”_

_The blue-haired woman appeared confused while the red-haired one scoffed. “Surely you jest. What good could a human be worth against a demon?”_

_The green-haired woman stepped forward, taking the sword from her hands and examining it closely. “With the right weapon? Everything.”_

* * *

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

 

Zelda awoke with a gasp, still reeling from the dream, though it didn’t cease when her eyes opened. She was gifted with the momentary sight of the early morning sky, the sun hovering off the horizon…

A blinding flash and Zelda was assailed by a series of rapid-fire images, glimpses of the story she’d heard as a child being played out for real except this time, Zelda was the main character.

She had stood at the gates of a castle, a crowd of people gaping awestruck at her. At the front of them had stood a man, tall with thick hair, the fairest blond she’d ever seen, sticking out from under his green cap. He’d knelt at the sight of her, the crowd mimicking him. The images shifted, and then she stood before him, laying a sword into his palms. _Her_ sword. He’d lowered his head, and she draped a heavy red sail cloth over his shoulders. It had been hers, colored red so she could be conspicuous on the back of her Loftwing. The man stood and she smiled, turning to the crowd and proclaiming him the Hero of Hylia, chosen to receive the blessing of the Gods.

Then she was back at the pit, watching her statue and temple ascend into the clouds. Bow in hand, she had stalked across the gaping chasm, the scent of blood and battle filling her nostrils. She could see shadows: a monstrous man, broader than a boar, locked in battle with her hero, his silhouette tiny in comparison. The flash of a blade, a roar of anguish, and she leapt, landing directly in front of Demise. Impa was there, catching her hero as he stumbled back, the pair of them watching her pull out an arrow and use it as a dagger, plunging it into the Demon King’s throat. He had clawed wildly at his neck and backpedaled, stumbling and falling into the pit with an anguished cry. Hylia followed, palms burning with light as she prepared to battle her enemy into submission and end this war for good…

The next images were blurred, but Zelda could _feel_ them. Her chest ached, stomach lurching and throat constricting with grief, pain, remorse, regret…

_Despair…_

“It wasn’t enough,” she heard herself say.

The memory slowed, images becoming clearer. Zelda could see the giant wingcrest, the symbol of the supreme power balanced above the bird’s head, centered between stone wings. The stone dais was in front of her, a blue circle rotating on top of it, two gears aiding its turns, groaning with each shifting movement. She was in pain again, aching from head to toe, Impa supporting her with an arm around her waist. Four beings stood before her, three of them long-necked, long-tailed, and cloaked in colorful robes, but the fourth had modeled himself after the beasts in the seas.

She stood tall, trying to remain dignified despite her shaking knees and fading strength. Her voice was weak, but she forced the words out, regardless.

“He will arrive with my weapon in hand, but it will be changed. It will be tempered, blessed by the three flames, and he will bear the mark of the gods.”

The beings had regarded each other, a tall blue one narrowing its beady eyes. “What happened to your other hero? The one you chose-”

“He _will_ be the hero I chose.”

“But how-”

“It does not matter how,” she’d insisted. “The first hero is gone. He earned the mark but only the final hour. It... I was late, I was naïve. I should have let him claim it when…”

She let out a weary sigh, the regret inside her so strong it threatened to collapse her chest, his words echoing in her head. _I am your warrior. You chose me. I belong to you, Hylia, and I swear, when this land is in danger - when_ you _are in danger - neither heaven, nor hell, nor sacred realms or ancient gods will keep me from fighting by your side._

“It matters not,” she had said, swallowing the tightness in her throat. “The fault lies with me and only I can rectify it. This is the only way.”

The blue being seemed disturbed, eyeing her companions with wary eyes. “You want us to share this sacred song, with a mortal? With one-”

“It is his song, and you will share it with one carrying my sacred gifts, including this harp,” she said firmly, holding out the instrument she always carried with her. “I am not asking, I am ordering. When he comes, you will teach him the melody that will bring him closer to the sacred power so he may lay claim to it and save this land and all of its inhabitants.”

She had waited, watching the beings observe each other before nodding acquiescingly. She relaxed at their agreement, muscles going limp, leaning into Impa’s strong arms for support.

“Hylia, I am _begging_ you. This is… it is folly, _please_. You must rest,” Impa said, eyes shining with tears. “You cannot die. It doesn’t need to- “

“It is the only way,” she said, smiling as she took her guardian’s face in her hands. “You remember my instructions? All you must do? All you must tell her - that you must tell _them_ \- when the time comes?”

“I remember,” Impa whispered.

“Then heed my words, you will know when the time is right,” she sighed, turning her eyes the grey being before her. “Levias, please…”

“Anything Your Grace,” the being whispered, sinking low so Impa could aid her as she climbed onto his head. Her guardian had climbed up beside her, cradling her in her arms as they slowly ascended to the sky.

“Where shall I take you?” Levias asked.

“To the Sealed Temple where I will make my final rest,” she said quietly, comforted by the rolling sensation of his movements as he sailed through the air. “Afterward, you are to ascend above the clouds, to be a warden to my people. Keep watch over them, keep watch over their guardian birds, and help stay the monsters that linger in the sky as much as you can. Will you do this for me?”

“Your Grace, it would be my honor.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, letting out an exhausted breath as Impa’s arms tightened around her. “Please take me home…”

Zelda was thrown back to the present, the memories ceasing so abruptly it felt as though she’d been slapped. She was trembling, sick to her stomach and head pounding, but some unknowable force urged her to her feet. The pull was there again, an urge to move forward that came from somewhere deep inside. She knew what to do, she knew what she _must_ do…

The stone dais was empty now, but Zelda knew it housed something greater, she’d sensed it the moment they’d set foot in this temple. She walked up the steps, hands extended, glowing warmly but not burning. She felt controlled, sure of herself and what she was doing. Zelda knelt and pressed her hands against the stone, feeling it separate and open, the ground shuddering as an asymmetrical pillar of blue and grey stone appeared, summoned at her will. Behind her Impa yelped in shock, and before her the sun was rising, coming up from behind the stone wall as the Gate of Time rose from underneath the ground for the first time in over an age.

“Your Grace,” Impa cried as she rushed forward, pulling a shuddering Zelda back to her feet. “You- “

“I remember.”

* * *

 

The robot, an Armos Fi had called it, lurched forward, knocking Link flat on his back. He rolled to the side, taking deep heaving breaths into burning lungs while pulling out the new device, bellows that produced an endless stream of wind at his command. At first it had seemed like a joke, but it had proven to be useful at uncovering objects and powering up the devices in this mine. He vaguely wondered why they hadn’t thought of using wind to power things at home but was not the time for retrospection.

He pulled out the bellows and aimed it at the fan atop the machine, watching it whirl until its mouth-like entrance locked open. He whipped out his sword and stabbed the jewel, backing away as the robot exploded into tiny shards. The gate behind it opened, revealing a white chest Link gathered would contain a key which would take him out of the mine. Zelda was on the opposite side of the wall, Link knew it. Gorko the Goron had seen her. Link took the key, silently asking Hylia to let him get to Zelda’s side. If he was her chosen hero, the least she could do would be to grant him this mercy.

Link approached the timestone, stabbing it with the sword and following as it rode the tracks to another large golden door.  He stopped for a moment to be marginally amused at Hylia’s fondness for dramatics: a large golden door at the end of each of her temples or places of worship, sealing off her chambers and paths to the sacred springs.  Any door would have done, but for some reason all of hers were gold.  Perhaps it was to match the color of her hair, which legend said looked something like the sun.

 Link slowly pushed the key in place, revealing another room covered in a thick layer of sand. The doors shut behind him and Link tensed, waiting for Ghirahim to step out and greet him, taunt him with his ineptitude, his failures so far. But he was met with nothing but silence, save for the sound of his boots crunching on sand.

The crunching grew louder, followed by a shuffling, sand sliding against sand and Link turned to see something rolling towards him, slithering underneath and lifting him when it passed. He raised his arms, shielding his eyes from the spray as the beast popped out, hooked tail swinging in his direction and giant claws swiping at him as he backed away.  An arachnid, larger than the small ones that had pestered him through the entire mine.  It screeched, and Link pulled out the blade, readying himself, again, for another fight.

* * *

 

Zelda pulled out the harp, strumming it softly, listening as the quiet notes developed into something more. She felt the music in her soul, having known it for over an age, long before Albertos taught it to her.

“You know what to do,” Impa murmured, smiling softly when Zelda closed her eyes, plucking the strings with her fingers and singing with a new richness to her voice.

“ _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, bring light to the land…”_

The pillar separated, forming itself like a puzzle into a shining blue circle of stone, ridges along its circumference linked together with two gears hovering in midair. It was impossibly magical, yet completely expected. Impa’s hand pressed to the small of Zelda’s back and she continued to sing, the words coming to her from memory though she’d never been taught.

_“Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower... and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear…”_

She trailed off, the sound of footsteps reaching her ears. Quiet ones; leather soles against the stone. Zelda turned, a joyful noise slipping from her lips at the sight of her hero. Of her Link. He was sand covered and scratched, but more whole than the last time she’d seen him.

“ _Link_ ,” she whispered, taking a few steps before breaking into a jog, giggling when Link started to run as well.

The loudest sound Zelda ever heard split the quiet air around them, stopping her dead in her tracks while the rocks blocking the temple entrance were blown into the air. Zelda jumped, Impa seizing her by the shoulders and pulling her back, positioning herself in slightly in front of Zelda. Across the chasm Link had skidded to a stop, throwing his arms up to shield himself from flying debris. Zelda opened her mouth to call out for him, but a cackling laugh interrupted her, the man it belonged to jumping lithely onto the pathway.

His skin was pale, ivory hair covering one eye, a stiff red cloak wrapped around his bony shoulders and a black rapier held in his hand. Zelda looked to Impa for an answer only to find her eyes wide with shock, which made Zelda’s blood turn instantly cold.

“It… it cannot _be_ ,” Impa whispered so quietly Zelda wondered if she’d meant to say it out loud.

The man’s eyes fixed themselves on Link and he hummed thoughtfully.  He swiped his weapon with a dramatic flourish and a wall of fire erupted, diamond shaped black and orange flames causing Link to jump back and cover his face, his path to the dais where Zelda and Impa were completely blocked.

Impa gasped and Zelda shrieked, both looking from Link to the man as he gave a dramatic pause and wiped a gloved hand over his blade. He turned back to the dais and with inhuman speed, lunged forward, rapper positioned for a fatal strike.

Zelda backpedaled instinctively, screaming for Impa when she dove into the man’s path and threw up her hands. A blue dome of light erupted from her palms, encasing the pathway and blocking the strike from the man's blade. He laughed menacingly, as though this was a minor inconvenience, and began stabbing and striking Impa’s conjured shield again and again, the scraping sound echoing off the walls. Zelda’s fingers were white as she clutched the harp, staring horrified at Impa behind her blue shield to Link trapped by a wall of flames.

“Your Grace!” Impa shouted as the man continued his assault. “ _Quickly_! To the Gate!”

Zelda hesitated, looking from Impa to Link. He was standing so close to the flames she could see him wincing over the heat, running back and forth, trying to find a way through. She took a few running steps away from the walkway, still clutching the harp, sensing her time with it was at an end.

“ _Link_!” she shouted, watching him turn to face her, eyes wide and so strikingly blue. Even at this distance she could see them…

Zelda shook off the rush of emotion and steeled herself, remembering what he needed to finish his task.

“Link, here! You’ll need this where you’re going!” she shouted. Light burst from her hands, unexpected and blinding, carrying the harp across the chasm with surprising ease. Link caught it, the impact sending him stumbling backward. Zelda wanted to call out, wanted to tell him everything she knew and everything she felt, but she could hear Impa’s magical shield breaking and see a spiderweb of cracks forming in the bright blue.

“Go! _Now_!” Impa shouted as Zelda raced towards the steps, tears welling in her eyes when she turned away from Link, not knowing when or if she would see him again.

Behind her Impa screamed, her shriek intermingled with the sound of shattering glass. Zelda spun to see her flying backward, landing hard on her side as the man she’d been fighting cackled again, his rapier extended and evil eyes fixed on Zelda.

She gasped and hurried towards the gate, more terrified now than she had been when she first landed, when she’d run into monsters or walked through temples alone. She was about to scream but a familiar battle cry cut off the malevolent cackling laugh of the man stalking towards her.

 _Link_!

Link was there, leaping higher than possible it seemed. He always could jump high. She’d seen him leap into the highest branches of trees as a child, and later at the Academy she’d seen him jump on top of large crates everyone else had to climb. But now, it was as if something had propelled him upward, lifting him into prime striking position, sword raised and shield pulled back as he drove his blade down with everything he had.

The man managed to side hop away from the impact of Link’s sword, back flipping dramatically out of striking distance. Link wrenched the blade out of the stone and turned to face him, standing bodily over Impa who was still prone on the ground.

“... Link,” Zelda heard her murmur, sounding both shocked and relieved. He readied his sword, spinning it once in his hand.

“Go!” he ordered, glancing once over his shoulder. “Protect Zelda! _GO_!”

“I will, you have my thanks. I will leave him to you.”

Impa leapt to her feet and raced back towards the gate, seizing Zelda by the arm when she passed. “That man-

“Link will handle him.”

“We can’t just _leave_ him! If he injured you, what-”

“I have the feeling those two have met before, Your Grace. This is where your path separates you… I am sorry,” she said.

Zelda shook her head, looking at Link as the man in white got to his feet and glared down at him. “Link!” she shouted as Impa pushed her towards the gate. “There’s something-”

“Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds,” Impa called, her arm braced across Zelda’s chest. “Tell her what happened here, she will know where you must go! And know that-”

“I’ll see you again! This isn’t goodbye, Link!” Zelda screamed, fighting harder than ever against Impa's restraining arm, eyeing the glowing ball of light forming in her other hand. She watched Link tense, quickly glancing over his shoulder, despair evident on his face. Zelda’s heart threatened to crack in two.

“ _I PROMISE_!”

Impa pushed her back and Zelda felt a lurch behind her navel. There was a blue and white flash and the gate exploded, cutting her off from Link once again.

They landed, Impa’s hand still bracketed around her chest, in the courtyard of the Temple of Time. Around them were the tiny robots she’d only seen ruined shells of earlier, electrified arms carrying blue rocks and stacking them in precise formation. They startled at the sudden appearance of two humans, looking confused and awed, but it wasn’t these strange beings that alarmed her. Zelda was too busy gaping at the scenery to notice them.

The chasm between the wall and the plaza of the temple was filled with water, flowing in from twin streams running around the outside of the temple. Instead of a dry, dying desert, the land was green, vibrant, and very much alive.

“Another casualty of time,” Impa murmured, noticing Zelda’s shocked expression. “Come, we must proceed to the final spring before returning to Faron.”

Zelda chewed her lip when Impa put her hand at the small of her back to guide her forward, gazing over her shoulder at the gate. It was cracking, pieces breaking off and crumbling to the ground, the little robots fussing over it as though it could be fixed. “Will Link… we... _left him_ with that man. Do you think-”

“Link will be fine,” Impa said, a smile playing on her lips. “As I said, I think the two of them have met before, and I sense by the way Ghirahim abandoned his fight to get to you so easily he did not come out on the winning end of it.”

“Who is Ghirahim?” she asked as they walked down the stone walkway away from the temple.

“He is… he is a manifestation of the malice Demise holds. He styles himself a demon lord, but he is little more than a weapon. Or at least he was,” Impa muttered. When Zelda began to twist her fingers nervously Impa gave her a small squeeze. “Fear not, it is as you said. Link will awaken the hero inside, I suspect the process has already begun.”

Zelda nodded, hope stirring inside her chest as Impa guided her along the stream’s edge, walking her to the last of the sacred statues, a weathered looking sculpture at the mouth of the stream. She knelt, saying a quick prayer for Link before her body began to warm, and images of battles fought long ago pushed themselves into her weary mind.

* * *

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

 

Link spread his arms and legs wide to control his descent, pulling them close to his sides when he wanted to dive and extending them out when he wanted to slow up. Every child on Skyloft was taught how to do this from a young age. His own parents had taken him to the Skyfall to learn.  Eventually, his mother had stood with him on the edge of the platform, encouraging him to jump while his father waited below to catch him.

There was no one to catch him now. There hadn’t been since this started. Not his parents, not Zelda, and not his Loftwing as he fell to the surface where the bird still refused to go. He had no time to try and convince him to come, no time for another trip home. Link left the surface after a brief chat with Gorko, and was now heading straight to the Sealed Temple as instructed, the old woman being his only key to finding Zelda.

As he sailed past Skyloft, Link wondered if he should stop in and see Zelda’s father. Let him know she was safe, or at least she was with someone who could keep her safe. Whatever the woman had done to hold Ghirahim back, it had been powerful magic, more powerful than any he’d come across.

When he thought of magic and power Link also thought of Zelda, standing opposite of the bottomless gap and throwing her harp into his outstretched hands. Except she hadn’t thrown it, she’d… _launched_ it across the chasm on a golden arc of light that had followed her as she ran toward the strange gate. Link hadn’t gotten a chance to look at her for long, but he again thought she was glowing slightly, or perhaps his perceptions were playing with him.

Though Link was sure it hadn’t been his skewed perception when she’d fought with her companion, shouting desperately, “ _This isn’t goodbye, Link! I promise!”_ before being forced through the gate, leaving Link with nothing but the sound of an explosion behind him.

Her last words were the promise he clung to because in the thirteen some years they’d been friends, she had never, not _once_ , broken a promise to him.

If only Link could say the same.

He was through the clouds now, angling himself so he would land close to the temple. The wind was whipping loudly in his ears, almost screaming. It seemed strange and Link looked up to see if perhaps his Loftwing-

Groose was above him.  Arms extended in a dive and face contorted in rage. Or terror. Link wasn’t entirely sure. Groose reached forward and seized him around the ankle, pulling him out of skydiving position and into an uncontrolled free fall, both of them screaming loudly into the clouds above.

“LINK! _HEEEEELP_!” Groose cried, kicking furiously as though this would slow the increased speed of their fall. Link could see the tops of trees approaching, growing larger now, and he reached to his hip where Zelda’s sailcloth was, furiously pulling it from his belt to let it open and catch the air-

They slowed, the abruptness of it making Groose grab onto Link’s belt keep hold, pulling his trousers so hard they threatened to slip off his hips. Link swore as the trees continued to race upward toward them, knowing the descent was still too fast. The ground getting closer, he could see it approaching. Link yelped and kicked, shouting for Groose to let go or at least prepare-

They hit the ground, Groose first and Link on top of him, bouncing comically then rolling until he came to rest face down in the dirt. The air was forced from his lungs and Link heaved, feeling like he could be sick. He blinked, a quick, half-hearted assessment telling him aside from the wind being knocked out of him he was mostly all right.

Behind him Groose was groaning, rising gingerly to sit up on one elbow. “Ugh, rough landing. I think I mighta broke something,” he mumbled. “Hey, Link, seriously… didn’t anyone ever teach you how to land without crash...”

“I wouldn’t have _crashed_ if-”

Groose made an unintelligible yelping noise, flailing wildly to shoo away a bright yellow bird on his foot. There were several twittering around him but instead of being intrigued as Link had been, Groose was bewildered and petrified.

“B-birds? TINY birds?! Wh-what… what _ARE_ they?!”

Link pushed up onto his knees, confused by Groose’s terror. “Relax, they’re just-”

“What is _that_ thing?!” Groose cried, pointing frantically at Gorko the Goron who was wandering past with his eyes on his map.

“Groose, calm down! It’s only-”

“But… how… wh-why?!?” Groose sputtered, getting to his knees, looking at his surroundings with insane, wide eyes. He fisted his hands into his red hair, looking skyward then to the ground and back again. “WHERE AM I?!”

Link had gotten to his feet, bracing himself against his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Groose clambered up and rushed over, seizing Link by the shoulders and shaking him violently back and forth.

“What’s going on here? Ever since Zelda vanished you’ve been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry! Everyone’s talking about it! They think you’re _crazy_!”

“I’m not - stop... _shaking-_ ”

“So, I’d figured I’d tail you, and you might lead me to Zelda-”

“Groose!” Link pleaded, groaning as Groose continued to shake him so hard his head rattled forward and back. “ _STOP_!”

Groose stopped, keeping his fingers fisted in Link’s tunic as he looked over his shoulder at the forest beyond. “But this is… this so wild? Seriously, what _IS_ that thing over there?! And what’s with all these trees? There are so many!” he wailed, pointing to the surrounding scenery before seizing Link by the shoulders and resuming his violent shaking.

“Just give it to me straight! I can take it! Where are we? Is Zelda here? What’s the deal with this place?!” he shouted frantically. “If there’s supposed to be… to be nothin’ below the clouds, what’s all this?”

Link exhaled slowly when Groose stopped shaking him, torn between amusement and irritation. He would have felt more of the latter if Groose didn’t look so pathetically confused. Link gave him a half smile and patted his broad forearm, the gesture seemed to confuse Groose as much as it comforted him.

“You want the truth?” Link asked, pushing Groose’s hands off his shoulders. “All the stories we were told as kids? The war and the surface? They’re true. There’s a temple over there that has the exact same markings as the walls on the Isle of the Goddess, and an old woman who lives there told me all the… legends and stories we heard… all of them are true. You’re on the surface. There’s land below the clouds. There always has been.”

Groose shook his head. “But… b-but why? Why haven’t-”

“Because it’s not safe. It’s… I can’t explain it. But Zelda _is_ here, she’s… there’s something she’s supposed to do. That’s why she was taken I don’t know what it is yet but maybe… maybe when it’s all over, we’ll all be able to come down. I don’t know. But she’s here and she’s alive. The old woman helped her when she landed but she left, and I’ve got to find her. Quickly. If you want I can help you get back-”

“Uhhh… _woah_ , you’re kind of imploding my mind right now,” Groose mumbled, falling to his knees, gaping up at Link. Two little birds landed on his shoulders, pecking at his grandfather’s sailcloth. Another landed at the tip of his pompadour. Link bit back a laugh, amusement surging through him, strange and unfamiliar after so many days of tension and anxiety.

“But… I think I get what you’re saying,” Groose mumbled thickly. “If I’ve got this right, Zelda... is down here… somewhere… and she’s... ok?”

“Yes,” Link nodded, hoping this explanation would suffice.

“She’s… she’s ok,” Groose sighed. “Oh, wow. That’s… that’s so great. Hearing that… it’s such a huge weight off my mind.”

He smiled, wiping his nose and eyes on the back of his hand while Link watched with a grimace. Apparently, the torch Groose had been carrying for Zelda was much brighter than either he or she assumed. Link opened and closed his mouth, feeling like he should tell Groose that Zelda felt nothing in return. Link might wonder whether _his_ feelings for Zelda were reciprocated, but he knew with absolute certainty that Groose’s weren't.

“You know, Link… it’s sort of all right down here,” Groose said, gazing serenely around them. Link followed his gaze, taking in the tall trees, gentle slopes of hills, new species of flowers waiting to be discovered...

“Yeah, it sort of is.”

“This place needs a name. Yeah…” Groose murmured thoughtfully. “A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness. From now on, we'll call it... _Grooseland_!”

Link stepped back and scoffed, unable to hold back his laughter any longer. “Uh, _okay_ ,” he said sarcastically as Groose got to his feet, preening his hair so it was slick and standing straight up like a Loftwing’s plume.

“So, lemme make sure I’ve got this right,” Groose said. “The old lady living in the temple down the road from here knows where Zelda is?”

“Uh, not... Zelda landed here and the old woman helped her, but Zelda left and I’ve-”

“I see… Right, Link. Thanks for getting me here. You’ve done a good job and all, but you can head on home. Big Groose will handle the search for Zelda from here.”

Link’s amusement died away, replaced by frustration. He hitched the goddess sword higher on his back, thinking he should show it to Groose and explain everything. _Everything_. Tell Groose about Fi, and everything he’d seen in the springs and inside the statue of the goddess. Tell him about the monsters, Ghirahim, and the prophecy...

 But Groose was hunched over now, murmuring under his breath. “Yup, I’ll track her down, save her, and then give her a lift back to Skyloft. Then, when we get back, I’ll ask her if she wants to make our whole going-out thing official. Then the two of us will get some quality time together.”

Link groaned, rolling his eyes so hard it hurt. “Listen, Groose. I don’t think-”

“Anyway, the point is _your_ work here is done. I got it covered from here. Now, it's off to find that old lady you were talking about,” Groose said, giving Link a smug smile and a hefty wave before he ran towards the Sealed Temple. “Catch you later, Link!”

He jogged off and Link slumped, pressing his hand against his forehead. This was something he did not need right now; the presence of Groose holding him up as he searched for Zelda. What if he wanted to tag along? What if he _insisted_ , continuing with the claim that he was going to be the one to save her?

Link groaned. He was going to have to be honest, blunt even, and send him straight back to Skyloft. He couldn’t afford to waste anymore time.

The Sealed Temple looked exactly as Link remembered when he pushed open the heavy doors: rays of sunlight leaking through cracks in the ceiling, ancient walls coated with moss, and the old woman with her exceptional hat sitting on a dais at the top of some stairs. Though this time when Link entered she wasn’t alone.

“You gotta be kidding me, Grannie!” Groose was shouting, leaning over the old woman with an enraged expression. “Say it again, I dare you!”

“ _Hey_!” Link shouted angrily, appalled by Groose’s disrespect.  The old woman was staring up at Groose with casual interest when Link got to the steps, wholly unconcerned with his anger. She seemed to find it almost amusing.

“I only speak the truth,” she said matter-of-factly to Groose. “The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another. It has been his fate to do this thing, and in doing so save us. It was decided long before you were brought crying into this world.”

“ _Shut it, Grannie_!” Groose snapped. “You obviously don't know me well, 'cause if you did, you'd know that if anyone's gonna save Zelda, it's _Groose_! How could it not be me?” he asked with a scoff. “Plus, if it ain't me, why would I even _be_ here? If I’m not up to the job of being the hero, just who is?”

Link stepped onto the stone dais, eyes pointedly flicking to the sword at his back before they met Groose’s bright yellow ones.

“Huh?” he mumbled, looking confused again. Groose eyed Link’s sword, his uniform, and the way the old woman was looking at him. He scoffed. “Oh… now I getcha,” he said, almost laughing. “Link, Grannie here has been trying to tell me _you're_ gonna be the big hero who rescues Zelda,” Groose said, waiting for a verbal response. When Link remained silent he grumbled unintelligibly and leaned forward, eyes narrowing in anger as he glared first at Link then at the old woman.

“What a joke! Look, all I've heard so far is a bunch of babbling about _destiny_ , but that's a load of garbage,” he scoffed, taking a menacing step forward and scowling at Link. Link stared back, expression flat as Groose tried to intimidate him with his glare and impressive stature. Link remained wholly unaffected and his indifference only seemed to frustrate Groose more.

“I _know_ you,” he muttered angrily. “I’ve known you since we were kids, and you're no _hero_ , shrimp!”

Groose turned away from Link and the old woman with an angry growl, stomping down the staircase, across the temple, and back outside. Link let out a long sigh, trying to ignore the doubt threatening to creep into his chest. He couldn’t afford to doubt himself anymore, just as he couldn’t afford to waste time worrying about Groose’s feelings. Link looked to the old woman, who gave him a gentle smile.

“Greetings, Link. Were you able to catch up with Zelda?”

“Er… sort of,” Link confessed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “I found her twice, but I didn’t get to talk to her. She was with someone both times, and when I saw them last they were heading through a gate of sorts. But… someone else was there, and they blew up the gate so he wouldn’t follow them.”

“Ah, I see. So the guardian was there as well, was she?” the old woman asked, nodding along with Link. “Yes, the one you saw by Zelda's side is known as Impa. She is a being sent forth by the goddess to aid Zelda in her quest. The two have traveled somewhere in order to accomplish the great task destiny has set before them.”

Link frowned, wondering how he was supposed to complete his task of aiding Zelda when he couldn’t find her. The old woman sensed his concern and went on.

“However, now that Impa has destroyed the gate they used, there is only one way to left to find them. You must make use of that harp given to you by Zelda.”

Link startled; he hadn’t mentioned the harp. He gave the woman a curious look but she only smiled benevolently and gestured to his hip. “Tell me, Link, have you attempted to play the harp you received? My sense is you have not yet familiarized yourself with it.”

“I haven’t,” Link admitted, taking the harp out and examining the strings.

“Very well, I shall teach you how to play it. Listen well and do as I say,” the old woman said.

Link obeyed, strumming the strands gently, timing the stroke of his hand with the sway of her braid. Once he’d gotten the hang of this, she taught him the individual notes and how to strum and pluck at the same time.

“You learn fast. That bodes well,” the old woman said, gesturing to the stone circle in the center of the temple that had begun pulsing with light. Link swallowed, stepping directly into the middle and starting to play, timing his strumming with the pulse emanating below his feet. As he did the old woman began singing a familiar tune, the same one Zelda had been singing at the last temple, the same song she’d sung at the top of the Goddess statue…

The notes came to him easily, as though they’d been inside him the whole time. He played louder, more confidently, finding energy in the rhythm and comfort in the melody. Behind him light flashed vibrant blue and out of the ground rose a thick wall of stone, perfectly placed between a space in the walkway. Link watched, awestruck, as it locked into position, his eyes scanning the random combination of Hylian letters engraved into the stone.

“The harp you hold is known as the Goddess's Harp. It is a divine instrument of the goddess who once watched over this land,” the old woman explained from her seat on the dais. “The melodies it brings to life have the power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects.”

Link stared at the harp, noting how warm it felt in his hands. He looked from the instrument to the wall of stone in front of him, unable to find the words to rationalize what had happened.

“The great slab standing before you is known as a Gate of Time,” the old woman explained. “It is the last of its kind in existence… The only portal binding our world to the one where Zelda now resides. If you manage to open the gate and pass through, you will likely end up in the same place as Zelda.”

Link spun to face her, unable to hide the joy on his face, though it quickly faded when she lowered her eyes from the stone slab and fixed them on him.

“But you will need to endure many hardships, and put yourself in great danger, to awaken the gate from its dormant state.”

Link exhaled, steeling himself, the harp clenched in his fists. He turned back to the blue and grey stone, questioning his abilities despite his best efforts. He knew in his heart he would do whatever it took to bring Zelda home, no matter how dangerous or deadly, but he wondered still if he was strong enough. He was easily winded, and still struggled with keeping his shield up despite his best efforts. He was not a knight. He was still, if he was honest, just a boy. Part of him thought Zelda deserved a _real_ hero, tested and tempered, not her childhood friend fledgling along after her.

The old woman seemed to sense his self-doubt and hummed thoughtfully. “Though your journey will put you in harm's way, Link, you _must_ endure. It is your fate as the chosen hero of the godde--”

The ground beneath their feet lurched. Link was thrown off balance and the old woman gasped. He managed to right himself before the shaking started again, accompanied by an ominous, bellowing growl that shook the walls of the temple.

“This shaking,” the old woman mumbled, her voice filled with dread. “I fear the seal has been broken. I expected that it would react to your summoning the gate, but I never imagined the seal would break so _quickly_.”

Link’s blood ran cold. When he’d first arrived, he’d stood at the edge of the pit and had a… vision. A monster, thousands of razor sharp teeth, emerging from the pit and snarling down at him while he cowered in fear. Link had gone down to investigate and was greeted by inky smoke pouring out of a stone spike when he reached the center of the pit. At the urging of a disembodied voice he’d charged his blade and struck the spike, enhancing the seal in already in place. But now, if the seal had _broken-_

“Link, there will be time to explain later. Right now, you must hurry to the bottom of the pit outside,” the old woman said, rising to her feet with an urgency and speed Link had not expected for someone her age. He ran towards the temple doors, pushing them open and racing out towards the pit.

The ground shook worse than ever when Link got outside, upsetting his balance when he peered over the edge. The old woman had followed him outside, steadying herself against the temple wall where Groose stood, cowering and whimpering like a baby Loftwing.

“Wh-what's with all the shaking?” he asked in a petrified voice. “The whole ground is heaving… I thought it was supposed to be solid down here! That’s what you said!”

Link ignored him, looking down into the pit where the ground surrounding the spike was glowing red, pulsing ominously, an oily black substance rising into the air.

“Link, go quickly! Check on the sealing spike at the bottom of the pit,” the old woman ordered, her eyes wide as she stepped closer to him. “There is nothing natural about these tremors, so approach with caution. That monster could free itself at any moment.”

Link steeled all his courage and leaped off the edge of the pit, using Zelda’s sailcloth to float down to the next tier, and the next, until he’d reached the center. The ground was shuddering, bulging underneath glowing red symbols etched into the grass. Link pulled out the Goddess Sword and lifted it towards the heavens, praying the charged strike he summoned would do the trick and put an end to whatever was happening. The tip of his sword had started to glow when the ground shook again and Link was thrown back.

Thick, oily smoke poured from around the spike, and from the symbols carved into the ground, turning the circular pattern into a dark, gaping hole in the earth. An ominous growl, and then -

The monster…

He’d seen it.  The morning Wing Ceremony in a dream, and in the vision he’d had when he first arrived. The horrifying creature stretched its head and neck out of the earth, reeling side to side as it worked its way out of the pit it had been confined in. It was larger than anything Link had seen and kept getting bigger, more and more of its shapeless body rising out of the ground. It was armless and faceless save for a gaping mouth so full of teeth it didn’t close entirely. When fully emerged, the beast stood taller than the Goddess statue he’d grown up admiring. It lowered its head to hiss at Link, then reared back and roared into the sky.

Everything inside Link told him to run. Run to the forest, to the temple, anywhere this creature wasn’t. He inexplicably thought of being a child playing with his mother on the island. She was chasing him as he ran away laughing. “ _The monster is going to get you_!”

It had been a game then. It was not a game now…

Link remembered then that the game had changed. He’d been four or five and his father had come home from patrols, snatching him into his arms right before his mother was about to seize him.

“Is the monster chasing you again?” He’d asked, grinning when Link nodded. “You know what you need? You need a sword.”

He’d pulled out a wooden sparring sword, the first one Link had ever gotten. He remembered feeling delighted, overjoyed by this new toy. “Daddy, I’m a hero n-now!”

“You’ve always been a hero, Link, but now you have a _sword._ You don’t need to run from the monster anymore,” he’d said, giving his mother a teasing look. Link had turned towards her, wooden sword gripped in both hands, laughing when she gasped dramatically and ran away.

Link doubted this monster would run away so easily, but he pulled out his sword anyway. This was a task he could not run from.

“ _Fi_?” Link shouted as the monster began to take giant steps, walking over top him towards the path leading to the temple. “What is this thing?”

“I have insufficient data on this monster. Its enormous size and ominous aura cannot be compared with previously encountered monsters,” Fi said, appearing from the hilt of his weapon and floating alongside him as Link ran alongside the beast, keeping his distance from the monster’s enormous feet. Above him Link could hear Groose shriek in terror and the old woman shouting.

“Link! That beast must not reach the temple! If it does, all is lost!”

Link swore profusely and ran towards the tiered edge of the pit, trying to think of anyway knock the thing down.

“Fi! How do I stop it?”

Fi floated up towards the monster’s massive head before descending back to his side. “Master, I can confirm the sealing spike observed at the top of its head is the same object originally found in the Sealed Grounds. I hypothesize damage can be inflicted by driving the stone pillar into the monster's head.”

“How do I-“

“I recommend attacking the beast's feet--where your sword can reach--to stop it from moving.  
It is probable the monster will be unable to move if you destroy all of its toes. Alternatively, I recommend using the air vents to move ahead of the monster instead of chasing it from behind.”

Link took off in a dead sprint toward one of the many vents of air lining the pit, pulling out the sailcloth to fly above the monster. Without eyes it couldn’t see where Link was to defend itself, and barely seemed to register when he jumped onto it. Though the beast did notice when he pulled out his sword and slammed it into the spike protruding from its skull.

The monster roared, shuddering and rearing back, and Link repeated he motion twice more before the spike was driven into deep into its fleshy head. It groaned, going limp and tumbling forward onto its belly as Link pulled out the cloth again to keep from falling too fast.

To his horror, the monster began to worm quickly up the path to the temple at an impossible speed for its size. Link yelped and raced towards another vent, repeating the same process when the monster stood up, driving the spike into its head again, praying to Hylia it would die, or fall, or just stop _moving…_

The monster was halfway up the pit when he managed to land on its head a third time, driving the spike down, his sword shuddering with each impact. This time the beast roared in agony, tossing its head and screaming at the sky.

Link jumped, barely landing on the edge of the tiered pit. He clung, fingers digging into the grass, and watching the beast tremble and howl as light pulsed from its skin. It froze, and Link closed his eyes from the blinding flash that tore the monster apart.

When he opened his eyes again the stone spike had been thrown skyward and the beast was in a thousand shards, seemingly suspended in the air around him. There was a sudden pull, gravity sucking inward toward the earth, so strong Link felt his hair and cap flutter and clung harder to escape being sucked in.

The spike fell to the earth, taking all the shards of monster with it. Above him the old woman shouted, “Now, Link! Restore the seal with a skyward strike!”

Link let go and dropped down, racing to the center of the pit with his sword drawn. He raised it skyward and let it fill with divine light, then swung and released the energy into the spike in front of him. The blade shuddered, trembling in his hands, guiding his next series of swipes almost involuntarily into a triangular pattern before thrusting the blade down, shoving the spike back into the earth and sealing the monster back in its prison.

Link stood over the spike, panting, examining the symbols burned into the grass under his feet. He was trembling, muscles burning, tension coursing through his veins. Part of him wanted to sink to the ground in relief, but he stayed at the ready, wondering how long the seal would hold this time.

“Nice going, Link.”

The old woman’s voice was closer than expected and Link turned, startled to see both she and Groose standing behind him, the former looking concerned but proud.

“I am impressed, but unfortunately you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act. The behemoth you beat back into confinement is a horror of unspeakable power. Judging by what I saw, I would not be surprised if the seal gave way again soon.”

Link nodded as he sheathed his sword, watching the old woman stare at the spike thoughtfully before she spoke again. “You are left with precious little time to complete the task with which you have been entrusted. Come, return to the Sealed Temple, Link. There is much to discuss.”

She began shuffling towards the path leading back to the temple, humming thoughtfully as she did. Link followed, glancing at Groose out of the corner of his eye before jogging to catch up with the old woman as she walked.

It took them a few minutes to reach the temple, the old woman’s earlier speed and urgency gone out of her now that he’d vanquished the threat. When they got inside, instead of returning to her seat on the highest platform the old woman walked to the stone slab she’d called the Gate of Time, Link lingering by her side.

“As you can see, the gate is nothing more than a slab of cold stone for now. It is sleeping. Rousing it from its slumber would require great power,” she murmured thoughtfully before glancing at Link. “Yes, I believe a shot of holy light from your Skyward Strike might just do it…”

Link reached back to unsheathe his sword, but the old woman held up a hand to stop him. “Ah, sorry to disappoint you, boy, but for now your sword lacks the power necessary to awaken the gate.”

“It…” Link mumbled, glancing back at the hilt of his sword. Wasn’t it sacred? Hylia’s servant lived inside it, didn’t that alone make it more powerful than any other sword? “It’s the sword of the goddess…”

“It _was_ the sword of the goddess,” Impa said. “She gave it to her first hero and then it came to you. Now it must become something more. You and your sword must grow together, become more than hero and weapon. You must become partners.”

She gazed up at him, eyes ancient and solemn. “Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert. A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out and purify your sword in their heat. Only after your blade has been tempered by these three fires will it be fully imbued with the great power that you need.”

“How can I find them?” Link asked.

“Clues to finding the sacred flames have been woven into the lyrics of a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess. These clues are your best hope of finding your way to the flames,” the old woman explained. “Return to Skyloft. Somewhere on your island is one whose knowledge of this old song will point you in the right direction.”

Link pressed his lips together, thinking briefly of Zelda and her voice, how he’d taken it for granted all these years. Albertos had taught her how to play the harp, she’d said, but the song itself and the lyrics would have come from the many books in her father’s office, or perhaps directly from her father.

A shadow fell on the ground between Link and the old woman, and Link looked over his shoulder to see Groose standing there, arms folded over his chest. Link stared at him blankly, watching his face turn from irritation to reluctant amusement before Groose gave them a contemptuous look and turned his back on them both.

“I hate even sayin' this, but I guess you got it _all_ figured out, Grannie,” Groose muttered. “Me? Well, there's nothin' I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless.”

He hung his head and Link recalled his father mentioning something about Groose’s father, how arrogant he was, and the pressure Groose’s father put on him to be better than he was, to be better than everyone. _My son is the best, my son is the strongest_ … Link had overheard his father say to his mother once that Groose was seen more as a reflection of his father than as his own person, pushed to accomplish the things Groose’s father hadn’t…

“Ah. You sell yourself short, my friend,” the old woman consoled. “You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this.”

Groose ignored her, huffing as he stormed out of the temple back toward the pit. Link wondered if he should check on Groose, make sure he didn’t throw himself into the pit in his depressed state.

“I will look out for your friend,” the old woman said before turning back to him. “Link, you must go now. Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on it...as does Zelda's fate.”

Link pressed his lips together, nodding and walking in the opposite direction with the intent of returning to Skyloft and finding out everything he could about the song Zelda had learned, for now it was the only key he had to ever seeing her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life was derailed but hopefully I'm back to posting biweekly now. As always, I thank everyone for following and commenting with thoughts because I do read them and it helps me in moments of doubt or when I need to flesh out a plot sometimes. On a side note, I will have author's notes up tonight or tomorrow but I'm also going to start streaming a playthrough of the game just for fun. Info will be there and on my [Tumblr](https://andelynk.tumblr.com/) for anyone interested.


	4. A Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Groose adjusts to his own surroundings, Zelda learns the truth of her destiny that began ages ago and Link's quest to find her take him on new and more dangerous paths.

Groose shifted against the hard stone wall, scowling down at the pit in front of him. He couldn’t get the image of that… _monster…_ out of his head.  Tall and flayed looking, its skin like feathers except… not feather like at all.  And it’s teeth.  All those _teeth…_

And Link.  

Tiny, scrawny, _lazy_ Link… with his dopey face and that thick look in his eyes… jumping into the air and onto that monster’s head to fight it.  He’d been fearless.  Or, if he’d been afraid, it hadn’t shown in his actions, which was more than Groose could say for himself. He’d spent the attack cowering by the wall with that old lady, though she hadn’t cowered.   _She’d_ been braver than Groose was.

‘Course Link had a sword. Groose had nothing.  And there was more to that old lady than she let on, he thought.  She’d ran - _ran_ \- halfway down the pit after Link put that monster back in its hole, getting there just after Groose had.  He’d never seen a lady that old run, let alone run as fast as he could.  No, there was something odd about her that was certain.

There was something odd about Link now, too.  How’d he get so strong? And where had he come up with that sword?  It wasn’t a traditional knight’s sword, Groose knew that much.  He’d seen his father’s so many times and knew exactly how Gondo made them.  The sword Link carried was something different entirely. 

“Night is falling, you should come in and take shelter.”

Groose looked to his left, startled to see the old lady standing beside him, wrinkled face peeking out from under that crazy hat.  She was a head shorter than he was, but her hat was so tall it towered over him, even with how much effort he’d put into his hair.

“I have plenty of food and I am willing to share,” she murmured.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Oh, you’re not?  Being a boy your size, I assumed you would eat as much as one of those large birds you sky people ride.”

Groose scoffed.  “You don’t know nothin’ about how much Loftwing’s eat.”

“On the contrary.  When your friend was here that Loftwing almost cleaned me out.  It ate as much as a horse.”

Groose gave her a confused look.  “What’s a horse?”

“A creature on the surface.  Four legs, long nose.  Much like a Loftwing except-”

“I don’t want to hear any more about the… creatures on the _surface_ ,” Groose grumbled. “I ain’t hungry, I ain’t tired, and I’m... _stuck here_ while Link… _Link_ …”

Groose clenched his fist and punched the dirt by his side, swearing under his breath.

“Ah, you wish you could have followed your friend,” the old lady hummed thoughtfully.

“He ain’t my _friend_.”

“You followed him down here.”

“I didn’t do it for him.  I came for Zelda.”

“Ah, as did Link.”

Groose grumbled again and tore up some grass.  “He only followed her because he can’t do anything without her,” he muttered, crushing the blades in his fist.

The old woman chuckled.  “It seems that way for both of them.  Zelda was ready to leave this place when she first arrived for she was worried about Link, and when he arrived I had to be firm to get him to listen, so anxious he was to take off after her.”

Groose huffed.  He was certain she’d meant this little story to be some sweet anecdote, but it just infuriated him even more.  “Why does she always pick _him_?  It ain’t fair.”

“Fair?” The old lady asked.  “I think the Goddess would agree with you on that.  None of this is fair.  Zelda certainly did not ask to fall through the clouds, nor did Link ask for the task burdened upon him.  They were presented with the information and made a choice, a difficult one… but a choice nonetheless.”

“Yeah, but Link could have saved her when she fell.  He could have found her and brought her back and- “

“Zelda chose to stay,” the old woman said, and when Groose gave her a bewildered look she went on.  “Link found her, and she left him where he stood.  She chose her fate despite the pain it caused her then and the pain it will cause her when they meet again.  It was not an easy choice, but in choosing her fate she chose her people, which I would assume includes you.”

Groose considered this.  “But… if she left him there, why did Link-”

“Link chose to follow after Zelda, despite this setback among many others he’s faced.  As I said to you earlier, it is his destiny.  And I bet if you asked, Link would say this destiny isn’t fair to him either.  Life _isn’t_ fair, but we what we chose to do with that unfairness is up to us.”

Groose sighed, thinking back to when he’d last seen Link, the burn marks and ash covering his tunic.  In his distress over Zelda’s disappearance, Groose hadn’t cared what was happening to Link, but now he was starting to wonder what exactly he was getting up to.  He’d heard Karane whispering to Fledge and Pipit that Link had come back covered in blood the other day...

Whatever was happening did seem unfair when Groose thought about it, and this wasn’t even counting the unfairness Link had gone through in the last year.  Despite whatever problems Groose had with Link, he could never find it in him to dislike Orel, who was always encouraging whenever he saw him.  Groose’s father had said the most annoying thing about Orel was how kind he was, and after he’d started dating Larke he never rose to another taunt.  The same thing annoyed Groose about Link, though perhaps it shouldn’t.

After all, when Groose tackled Link in the sky and pulled him to the ground, Link stopped and explained what he could instead of being irritated and leaving Groose to his bewildered terrified state. Link had also checked on him before taking off again, though all Groose had done was sob to him about being worthless.

He _would_ be worthless if all he did was sit and feel sorry for himself.

Groose turned to look at the old lady, who was now staring down at the pit with a concerned look on her face.  “What’s with that sword Link’s got?” he asked.

“Ah, yet another choice.  Though the sword chose Link, not the other way around,” she murmured.  “I suspect Link has wondered if the sword made the right choice, though I hope those doubts are less now, especially after he resealed that beast.”

Groose shuddered, remembering the gaping, tooth filled maw of the creature and its flayed looking skin.  “Can I ask what… what that thing was?”

“You can, and I will tell you what I know... if you come inside.  The night brings a chill and I do not wish to linger in it.  I can seal this temple to keep us safe. That beast isn’t the only thing Link has vanquished recently.”

She turned and began to shuffle slowly back to the temple.  Groose jumped to his feet, following quickly after, not in the mood just yet to find out what other horrors this land held.  


*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

The sky was molten gold, spattered with silvery looking clouds.  It was silent and yet, it wasn’t.  Leaves rustling, birds chirping in the distance, her feet brushing softly over green grass. It was there, and then it wasn’t. The past, and the present, together in a single echo. Zelda could feel it, almost as if she was there again, in the Sacred Realm on first day.  The day she was left behind. 

“When we leave, pieces of us will be left behind, kept here in the Sacred Realm that you must guard, Hylia.  The relic our essences will make… it is the ultimate power. The Triforce.  And you must protect it from those with ill intent or darkness in their heart.”

Zelda looked to the peak of the hill, eyeing the three shining triangles, distinct pieces within one unit. She could sense its power, the strength and the danger, though it looked to be such a harmless thing...

“Why leave it?”

The golden sky vanished, green scenery shifting to grey stone walls.  There was a blue-haired woman was by her side, her eyes were fixed at the triangle on top of the dais.  

“We have no control over what we leave, nor the choice to leave nothing. Our strengths were used to build this realm and the essence of our strength must remain.  Whosoever touches this relic will be given extraordinary power; it will grant any wish it’s claimant desires.  But he warned; the tenor of their heart will change the Sacred Realm and so too the world beyond it.”

“Couldn’t you make it so only someone with a pure soul may attain it?“

“We cannot,” the woman said. “That is not how free will works.”

“But anyone-”

There was a new voice. A green-haired woman appeared, words soft but stressed. “That is where you come in as a guardian, Hylia. You will protect it and keep it safe.  You and you alone are suited to this task.  Should your people have need of it, one will appear among them bearing our mark.”

“The Mark of the Gods,” the blue-hair woman said.  “The symbol of the Triforce.”

Zelda looked back to the shining triangle while the scenery around her again began to change.  The Triforce was still present, but the grey walls around here slowly shifted to white ones.  A new temple, brighter than the previous thanks to four cauldrons bearing flames, giving the walls an ethereal glow.  The Triforce was still atop a stone dais, but by her side this time was a man.  The man in the red cape.  Her chosen hero, looking between her and the relic with wide, awe-filled eyes. 

Or was it terror that filled them. Maybe it was both.

“If it is not safe here, what will you do with it?” he asked.

Zelda turned her eyes to the man, turmoil filling her heart.  There was longing deep with her bones, but its sweetness was marred with… disappointment.  Not towards her hero, for he had done more than enough to show his devotion and worth.  She felt disappointed in the ones who would deem him worthy, the goddesses who’d left her this danger to guard, this relic that tempted man and demon alike.

She steeled herself, for now was not the time to get lost in her anger; her rage at the ones who gave her this task and failed to recognize the strength of the man beside her.  There would be time to argue over the merits of heroism later...  after the threat was vanquished, when the Demon King was sealed away, and she and her hero could walk away hand in hand, victorious together.  

Zelda turned from the man back to the Triforce, energy gathering in her hands and surging through her blood.

“I will break it.”

At these words, the world around her became a chaotic blur of images, their content all too familiar: the pit, the temple, the man and demon fighting, herself arriving to the battle, skin glowing and eyes blazing.  Zelda leaping into the pit where the demon had fallen, slowing her descent to fire a series of light-sculpted arrows into his chest, his neck, his leg…

She landed on the shuddering ground, tossing the bow aside and throwing her hand forward to drown the man in sunlight. He screamed in agony, skin peeling away from his bones, turning his physical form into something primal and deranged.  With a last-ditch effort to break free, the man roared and threw his enormous sword desperately in her direction. 

Too caught up with the process of sealing him, exerting all her effort and focus into keeping him contained, Zelda didn’t move in time.  The serrated blade struck her just under the ribs. 

The blow pushed her back, but Zelda kept her hand extended, fighting through the pain to use all the strength she had left to strip the demon of his physical form, turning him into nothing but a shapeless writhing mass. She raised her other hand skyward, calling down any power the heavens might give her to seal the demon into the void.  The ground beneath the beast opened and Zelda began shouting in a language older than the earth she stood on, the words carving symbols into the soil under her feet.  The monster tumbled into the pit, bellowing as it fell, and Zelda closed the gaping hole with her words.  Lightning gathered in her skyward palm and she slammed the energy into the dirt in the form of a stone spike engraved in ancient runes and imbued with all her power.

“ _The sword_!” She shouted, expecting her hero to leap into the pit, blade in hand.  But all that landed at her side was the blade itself. 

Realization sank into her bones, weighing her down like lead.  It was too late. 

Zelda picked up the blade, driving the spike further into the soil despite the futility of the act.  Without him, without human hands and human courage, the seal she’d placed on the beast had no chance of holding.  Even now she could feel it, the trembling under her feet, her power threatening to break at any moment.  Zelda pressed a hand under her ribs, frowning at the crimson color slowly spreading over her clothing… the same color as his cape…

The world around her went black and Zelda gasped, jolted sharply back to reality.  She was kneeling on the stone dais at the back of temple, her hand still pressed under her ribs.  She half expected to find blood when she looked down, but her hand was as pale as it had always been.

She lifted her eyes from the dais, slowing her racing heartbeat with deep breaths as she stared at the surrounding walls. When she’d arrived three days ago the old woman had called it the Sealed Temple, but Impa called it the Temple of Hylia.  Outside the ground was still hot, the symbols in the dirt fresh, the sealing spike still pulsing with energy.  Zelda ran her hands over her face, noting the tear tracks on her cheeks.  Impa was standing behind her and when Zelda turned she stepped forward onto the dais, extending a hand to pull Zelda to her feet.

“You should rest, Your Grace.  Come, eat… get some sleep,” she said gently.  “Link will not arrive within the next hour, I am certain of that.”

“How long has it been?” Zelda asked, accepting a newly filled waterskin with shaking hands.

“It has been just a day since we arrived.  I imagine time seems-”

“No, not… not since we arrived,” Zelda amended.  “How long has it been since… since I sealed that monster?  How long has that spike been in place?”

Impa pressed her lips together, eyes determinedly fixed on the food she was unpacking.  “Four days.”

“ _Four days_?” Zelda whispered.  “Four days since…”

Zelda trailed off, her eyes lowering to the dais where she stood. The dim light leaking through the ceiling didn’t illuminate much, but Zelda swore the stone below her feet was stained red.  The idea made her stomach clench and she pressed a hand against her ribs, the memory lingering in her thoughts.

She looked to Impa then, noting her eyes were fixed on the same spot below their feet, her expression a vain attempt at stoicism.  Impa turned away, avoiding Zelda’s gaze and Zelda was once again struck with the uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what to say.  Not knowing how to comfort someone through their grief.  She’d felt this way after Link’s parents’ memorial and in the days following when he had withdrawn completely, only coming out of his room for meals and sometimes to come into hers and just sit or lay with his head in her lap.  

That had been the loss of parents, which was a different relationship than Impa had with Hylia, and different than the one she’d had with Hylia’s hero.  

“How did he die?”

Impa sighed, her eyes fixed on the temple doors before them.  “The goddess’s great red bird returned, wanting to spirit him away to my people for aid, but his wounds from the demon king, not to mention the other beasts he fought that day… they were too great.  He died just outside this temple, his last act was to give the goddess back her sword, so she could seal the beast in place.”

Impa dropped her head and let out a long sigh before busying herself with setting out food while Zelda continued to observe her.  “Were you close?” she asked.

“He was Captain of Her Grace’s army, I was her primary guardian.  I knew him briefly before he was imprisoned and-”

“He was imprisoned?”

“It is a long story,” Impa said with a sad smile.  “After he was freed, when the Goddess chose him, he became a brother to me.  I trusted him more than any other man.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Impa smiled gently and passed Zelda some dried fruit.  “It was not your doing.”

“I’m not sure.  I feel like _all_ of this…”

Zelda trailed off, unable to fully identify where the heavy sense of guilt was coming from, but she felt guilty all the same.  She swallowed, taking a few pieces of fruit before looking back to Impa, who remained pensive and quiet.

“You said Hylia’s bird was red?”

Impa nodded.  “A gigantic red bird.  He was fiercely protective of her, so much so that when she first accepted Link as her hero and bid the bird to aid him in battle should the time come-”

“Wait...did you say Link?”

“Yes, I did.”

“ _My_ Link?”

Impa shook her head.  “No.  Your - Hylia’s hero, his name was Link.  I suppose it is fitting they share the name.”

Zelda chuckled.  “It's not all they share. Link’s Loftwing is red.  There’s a statue of Hylia on our island, and on our pairing day we stand under it and all the Loftwings come circling around, waiting to find their partner,” she explained with a small smile.  “When it was our year to be paired, Link was late waking up and had to say his prayer all alone.  I don’t think he’d finished it when the birds came.  I was worried if he didn’t, he wouldn’t find a partner, but that Crimson bird went straight to him; never looked at anyone else.”

Zelda sighed, thinking of Link in a tan tunic with his obi wrapped around his waist, small and wide-eyed as the crimson Loftwing bowed low in front of him. “I hate admitting it, but I was so jealous of Link.  I was angry he was the first picked, and not just by any bird, by that special crimson bird.  I didn’t speak to him for a week I was so jealous, then he flew to an island south east of our main one and brought me back pumpkin cider,” she said with another little laugh.  “I was angry at him for that, but I was amazed as well.  It was so brave.”

“Brave to fly through the sky?  You live amongst the clouds.  Surely flying is something you do daily.”

“We were seven and eight-years-old. Children don’t fly.  It’s dangerous.  We can’t fly on our own until age ten, and I wonder sometimes if that’s too young.  I got my flying permission at age ten but I didn’t start really flying on my own until a year later.  Link always went with me,” Zelda explained, smiling to herself when she recalled Link holding her hand the first time she jumped after getting her flying permission.  “He was never afraid.”

Impa chuckled quietly and looked towards the temple doors again.  “Let us hope that fearlessness holds out.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

Link walked towards where Fi was hovering, tucking the harp back into his pouch when she moved to float by his shoulder.

“Master, I calculate a 90% possibility that this mark is a Trial Gate,” she said.  “Thrust your sword into the center of the mark on the ground before you.”

Link unsheathed his blade from the scabbard, readying it above his head and driving it into the center of the violet circle he stood in.  The response was instantaneous. The world around him heaved, shimmering into nothingness while he was pulled upward towards the sky.

When the shimmering sensation ceased and his muscles stopped tingling, Link rose to his feet, staring around himself in confusion.  He was still in Faron Woods, but the world was... changed.  It was dark, like twilight had come several hours early.  And the woods were silent.  Not silent save for the sounds of birds or rustling leaves, but completely silent.  Eerily silent.  Link hesitated to put the sword back in its holder but when he made to squeeze the hilt he realized it had vanished.  The scabbard was gone as well, along with his packs and all of his equipment. 

“Master Link.”

Fi’s voice echoed around him, close but also far away.  He spun on the spot trying to find her but she was nowhere to be seen.  

“As expected, I cannot follow you into this realm, for this trial calls out to your mind alone. This is the nature of places known as Silent Realms. They are domains of the spirit, accessible only to the goddess's chosen hero.”

Link swallowed.  Silent Realm.  _Well, it lives up to its name_ , he thought, hesitant to move forward.  The atmosphere was unnerving, it felt as though he wasn’t supposed to be here, goddess’s chosen hero or not.  He was an interloper, his breathing too loud and footsteps too heavy.

“Your spirit has temporarily separated from your physical body so that you may undertake this challenge. To reach the location of the flames that will enhance your sword, it is necessary for you to overcome this trial and undergo spiritual growth.”

The center of Link’s chest began to warm, not to the point of pain but enough to make him gasp.  He pressed his hands over his sternum and when he pulled them back he was holding a vine.  Empty pocket shaped petals lined the stem, and at the very tip was a white flower that pulsed when he touched it.  

“That is your Spirit Vessel. When this vessel is full, it will signify you have successfully completed the trial, allowing your spirit to grow. This, in turn, will allow the goddess to bless you with a new power,” Fi explained as Link examined the delicate object.  “Master, do you see the glowing object just in front of you?”

Link looked up, eyeing a green, droplet shaped object suspended slightly off the ground in front of him.  “That is a Tear of Farore,” Fi said.  “You will need to collect fifteen of them. However, this is not as simple a task as it would seem. Your work in this realm is referred to as a trial for good reason.”

It was then Link noticed he wasn’t completely alone, eyes falling on a figure standing under the viewing platform in front of him.  Tall with a skeletal looking face and shining armor, statue-like with how still it was, the sword in its hands longer and broader than Link himself.  Looking at its face Link randomly thought of Spirit Night and the mask his dad made him when he was nine.  It had been skeletal with glowing red eyes, modeled it after a sketch in a book Link and Zelda had found in her father’s library.

“A single step outside the protective circle you stand in and the Guardians of this realm will wake up and pursue you, Master,” Fi said, her voice flat despite the warning. “If a Guardian manages to land a hit on you, your spirit will shatter and you will fail the trial.”

Link let out a slow breath, eyeing the area around him.  There was a tear directly in front of him and another on the steps, but the guardian would reach him before he got to the second. He remained in the center of the violet circle, weighing his options and trying to think his way through this, until Fi’s voice came again.  

“Was my explanation clear, Master?”

“Yes, but… er… How do I fight the guardians if I don’t have any weapons?”

“You cannot fight them, but once you collect a tear you will have protection from the guardians for just ninety seconds.”

Link exhaled sharply, readying himself to run.  For the third or fourth time since all this began he thought of his mother and her repeated offers to go running with him.  He never took her up on it because he hated running, hated the burn in his lungs and fire in his calves.  His dad hated it too, but he went because he said it made him a better fighter, and because after twenty years he _still_ couldn’t out run Link’s mother.  

But Link wasn’t outrunning his mother or anyone else right now.  He was trying to outrun the guardians of a spiritual realm he was allowed in but clearly did not belong to.  Not yet at least...  He took a breath, steadied his feet, and sprinted towards the floating green teardrop in front of him.

The effect of movement was instantaneous.  The guardian in front of him moaned and its eyes popped open, glowing ominously red in its skull-like face.  Link ran harder and seized the teardrop just before the guardian raised its sword, exhaling in relief when it instantly reverted to its previous state of silent sentinel.  

He exhaled and jogged towards the stairs, grabbing a strange looking object Fi told him would illuminate the tears he was to be collecting for a short time.  Beacons of green light rose into the sky and he set off again, rounding around the steps to wander back towards more familiar woods.

There were hooded watchers patrolling silently, shining lanterns illuminating the ground and Link again thought of Spirit Night and the scary stories they told one another back on Skyloft, and the times he spent chasing his friends around the island wearing his glowing mask, Zelda running alongside him in her white watcher cloak.  She’d outgrown it now, but she still had it, the last time he’d seen it was in the spring when it had rained and she’d pulled it out to keep her hair dry.  Link remembered thinking it looked like a veil...

The thought of Zelda urged Link to jog a little faster, splashing through some shining water to reach another tear.

The second his foot broke the surface, the guardians roared and the watcher behind him shrieked, shining its lantern directly into Link’s face, blinding him.  Something had woken them, and they were violent in their response.  The dark sky turned a violent shade of orange and the clouds became blood red while the guardians and watchers began to scream.

Link splashed in the shining water and backpedaled out of the lantern light, shielding his eyes and whipping around when thunderous footsteps began to shake the ground close by.  He turned to see one of the larger guardians bearing down on him, sword raised for a fatal strike.  Link ducked and rolled to the side, through and out of the water to leap forward and seize the green tear tucked close to a tall tree.

The watchers and guardians instantly fell silent, resuming patrol as though nothing had happened while Link laid on the ground, chest heaving, trembling from the sudden rush of adrenaline.  

“Master Link, the unusual liquid substance that covers that area is known as Waking Water and it has certain unique properties. If you make contact with Waking Water, the Guardians will be immediately alerted to your presence. Pools of Waking Water are located all throughout the area. I suggest you watch where you step.”

Link pushed himself to his knees, internally swearing up a storm before mumbling, “Thanks for the warning,” and continuing on his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

She knelt on the steps again, thinking they were hard and awkward to kneel against, just as they’d been hard and awkward to lie against.  Shivering, she felt the coldness again, the sensation of life seeping out of her, the sinking knowledge that her time was near.  Her pulse was slowing, eyes growing heavy; the spirit inside itching to move into the world beyond, longing for freedom from this strange mortal shell.  Impa was beside her, a compress pressed against her wound, praying for her to sleep and recover her strength.

But Hylia… _Zelda_... had no strength left to recover. The sky above them was golden, like home, hazy and impossibly far away. It shifted from day to night, stars rising as the dream continued.

“I never told you how sorry I was.  How sorry I am,” Zelda murmured. 

Impa smiled gently, pushing Zelda’s hair back from her face. “There’s no need for apologies, Your Grace.  If you rest now, you can recover-”

“I did not mean for myself, Impa.  I don’t think I could adequately apologize for the grief I am causing you.  But I am sorry that… I am sorry about your friend.”

It was then Zelda finally saw it, the grief on Impa’s face, the grief she herself felt.  While her grief was for a soul mate and a lover, Impa’s grief was for a friend, and it was just as deep and spiritual as her own.  

“He died doing what he wanted, what he promised: fighting for you,” Impa said quietly.  “I would do the same.  If you would let me-”

“You cannot, it must be me.  I had a hand in starting this battle and I must be the hand that finishes it,” she said quietly.  “And you know, he fought for you as well.  It wasn’t just for me.”

Impa chuckled.  “Hylia, if given a choice between all the land in your realm and time with you, we both know what Link would have picked.”

“He could not have me without having my realm.”

“If that is the case then he died in vain,” Impa said imploringly.  “He died to save this land and if it is nothing without you, without its goddess… Hylia, if we travel to the three, they can reverse this and heal you.  Or if you just _rest-_ ”

“Impa, they cannot, and I would not will it,” she admitted with a heavy sigh that ended in a breathless cough.  Impa held her close, eyes filled with fear as Zelda recovered slightly before going on.

“I am not suited to this immortal life, I never was.  I long to be with my people, to be a part of their joys and their sorrows, to live among them instead of apart.  It’s selfish, I know, to discard immortality for a mortal existence when so many would trade everything for a longer life, but they haven’t seen the things I have.  I want a time of peace and I want to _live_ in that peace… and I truly feel _this_ is the only way to stop Demise, not just seal him… destroy him for good.”

Impa frowned.  ‘But when you return, you will need to hold him in that prison.  You will not be able to claim the Sacred Relic and fight him, that will be left-”

“That will be left to my hero,” she said with a weak smile.  “He swore to me he would fight alongside me, no matter the time nor place, and pleaded for me to find him again should he fall.  I chose him because I needed his strength, his untarnishable spirit and his courage, but in choosing me in return... our souls are bound together.  I have to find him again, beyond this plane, for I cannot do this alone.”

She coughed weakly, leaning into the cool hand Impa pressed against her cheek.  “Farore told me that with the right weapon, the courage of a single human could rival every power in the universe. I did not realize it, but I failed to give Link the right weapon,” she sighed.  “I will not fail again. I will think of something that will drive him towards claiming not only the golden power, but making that sword - _my_ sword - into a weapon that can bind the demon king for good.”

Zelda stared up at Impa’s face, even as it faded away along with the walls of the temple around her.  The scenery forming was different this time, it was… familiar… but not because she’d recalled it previously.  There was blue sky above her and clouds below, busy villagers moving about and smiling at her as she passed, her father following close behind as they walked to the plaza for some ceremony.

Zelda’s heart warmed at the sensations, the warm sun contrasted with the cool breeze, her hair tied into two braids alongside her face.  These memories… they were no longer Hylia’s…

They were hers.  

She saw Link, shaggy haired and tiny in a blue tunic that looked just like the one his father wore on patrol, drawing a Loftwing on the chalkboard in the front of the classroom, then again, kneeling under the statue of the goddess, his eyes bigger than saucers when his crimson Loftwing settled in front of him.  There was Link pulling a bottle of pumpkin cider out of an over large sweater, and Link holding her hand when she was too scared to jump without her father or Orel beside her.  Link sneaking her out to go to the cave at night.  Link shorter than her, then taller…

Link sparring, running late for class because he’d slept too long.  Link crying into her shirt, sitting beside her on his bed laughing, then sitting in a chair while she leaned over him, promising he’d win the wing race. Then he would finally be a knight.

But Link _was_ a knight, she’d known this since she was five years old but never understood where that knowledge came from.  Until now…

And with this knowledge came conflict.  As Hylia, she’d chosen her hero and he’d chosen her back. But Link, _Zelda’s_ Link… he hadn’t asked for any of this.  

The memories didn’t cease, but her return to reality wasn’t as jarring as it usually was.  It was slow, her mind shifting from memories to thoughts, mostly of where Link was now and what he was doing...

For her.  

His blood, his sweat... it was all for her.

Zelda’s shoulders slumped and she leaned forward against the cold stone steps, face buried in her hands.  

“Zelda?  Is something wrong?”

“This is all my fault.”

There was a sigh from behind her, and Zelda felt Impa lower herself onto the staircase.  She made no move to touch or comfort her, just sat close by, long arms draped over even longer legs.  Zelda turned to look at her, feeling guilty she was here, that she had this task to attend because _she_ had failed to seal this demon properly.

“You’re here because of me,” Zelda went on. “Your friend died because of me.  This is all happening because I failed and Link… _Link…_ ”

Tears slid from her eyes, hot against her cheeks while she stared up at the empty dais before her.  At one point the Triforce had resided here creating a link in between worlds, access to the sacred realm on this worldly plane.  But during the fiercest part of the war she had moved it, and right before she’d sent her people towards the heavens she’d broken the Triforce apart.  It was now in pieces, a secret to everybody, only discoverable when her hero acquired his song from the spirit dragons.  They each had pieces of the melody, keys to the location of her ruined relic, and they were bound to only reveal those pieces to a human bearing the mark of the gods.

“For the Sacred Power, while created by the gods, can never be wielded by one,” Zelda murmured, sighing when Impa looked down at her.  “I’m not here to claim the Triforce, that’s… Link… Link has to claim it.”

She closed her eyes, able to see him clearly as though he was right there, clad in that green tunic he’d been wearing at the Temple of Time.  He stood in the center of the pit as a monster - a monster she’d created - crawled out of the void it had been imprisoned in. 

Zelda’s muscles tensed as she watched Link sprint around the beast, using an air vent to sail on top of its monstrous head, the goddess sword shining in his hands as he struck the spike embedded in its skull again and again. Finally, it fell, and Link used the sword to seal the demon back in his cell.  

The vision confused her, for when had this happened?  It couldn’t be Hylia’s Hero.  He had a red cape and white blond hair, this was definitely her Link, who’d she’s known since childhood fighting the demon she’d-

Zelda leapt to her feet, eyes fixed on the door leading out of the temple.

“The seal I put in place, it’s already weakening! It… when I landed it had started to weaken, or it weakened because… _because_ of me…”

She closed her eyes, remembering the ground shaking and pulsing under her feet, Blue injured and terrified at her side.  Zelda saw Link again, battling the same monster, though this time it had sprouted arms and was climbing the tiers of the pit and Link was slicing furiously at pale looking protrusions coming from its feet while someone threw an explosive device at the beast’s head…

“It’s already happening, he’s already breaking free. _Demise-_ ”

“Zelda are you seeing this happening now?”  Impa asked, leaping from the steps and jogging towards the door to the temple.  Zelda followed behind, fear seizing her heart as they rushed outside-

But the land was the same as it had been when she arrived: a stone spike embedded deep within the soil of the strange, tiered pit.  The ground lifeless and barren.  Zelda could feel her seal resonating in the beat of her heart, the pulsing life inside of her keeping it intact.

“I have to stay here, and hold this seal as long as I can,” she murmured, realizing now why she’d been brought to this place.  “I have to physically _hold it_ while Link… Link has to prove himself worthy to the gods so _he_ can claim the Triforce.  It has to be him.  It’s all on… on him.”

Zelda turned back to the temple, wiping new tears from her cheeks as she walked inside.  Impa followed, sealing the doors shut with a flick of her wrist, her expression one of consolation.  “Zelda, do not underestimate your importance.  Link must prove himself worthy, yes, but you-”

“-got him into this mess.   _Both_ of them,” Zelda countered, sitting down on the lower steps at the back of the temple.  “Impa, I don’t… How did this all start?  I have no memories of that and I don’t understand… Hylia was a _Goddess_.  She was powerful.  I’ve seen her - myself - fighting.  Why couldn’t I vanquish him?  Why did I have to involve a human?”

Impa sat down beside her, considering her question before answering.  “I can’t tell you how it all began. It was long before I was born, ages even that the Goddess sealed him away the first time.”

“Why couldn’t she just kill him?”

“As a guardian of life, it was hard for her to take it… and even harder because of what Demise is,” Impa explained.  “You have to understand, he is a being formed from the last embers of chaos that The Three tamed to make this realm.  He was formless until he wasn’t, and I believe Hylia tried to befriend or care for him at one point… but he grew jealous and spiteful.  The world was given to her, yet he felt it was owed to him; she was revered, and he was reviled.  He became filled malice towards the old gods and towards Hylia, towards you, for not allowing him what he thought he was owed.”   

Impa let out a long, weary sigh, gazing away from Zelda into the empty temple surrounding them.  “Hylia was able to seal him away and keep him from the Triforce, but she couldn’t prevent him using every power at his disposal to return. Demise is made stronger through the weakness of men, of the same humans Hylia loved so much.  He gains strength as their lust for power and complacency grows.  He spent centuries slowly poisoning the minds of people in the village, turning them against one another, bringing fear into their hearts with his legion of monsters, and men grew weak as time passed, unable to resist the temptations he offered.  And those temptations, the promise of ultimate power, of a place at the side of a god as he styled himself.”

Impa turned back to Zelda then, her expression pained.  Disturbed almost.  “They began to forsake their goddess, and it broke her heart and weakened her. Those who stood beside her were betrayed.  Hylia’s Hero was captain before she chose him, and he was thrown in prison for blasphemy when he challenged the reigning lords who’d sworn loyalty to Demise. My tribe was forced into hiding, or into servitude, some were even deceived and turned from the light.  It was a dark time, and Hylia was only able to intervene after Demise had risen and killed his own champion, which gave light to what he really was.

“She did not do so lightly.  For weeks she fought the demons back, all on her own, accepting little aid from my tribe for fear of diminishing our numbers further.  But when she heard Link stand on the castle and rally people on her behalf, swearing loyalty and life to defend this land… and when she landed, and the people were afraid, but he stood strong, taking her Loftwing’s derisive attitude towards the cowering masses and swearing there was great courage among them…”

Impa chuckled, an amused smile playing on her thin lips. “She’d told me just days earlier what The Three had suggested the idea to involve a human.  She’d been loath to accept it, hesitant to visit the village and look for someone with courage.  But as soon as she saw him, that was it.  There was never a second guess as to who her hero was.”

Zelda chewed her lip, still confused as to why the old gods suggested a human for battle, especially if it was their weaknesses that contributed to the demon’s uprising.  “If Demise is made stronger through the weakness of man, why involve man in his defeat?” 

“They thought that through man’s strength, through someone who exemplified the best of them - power, wisdom, and courage in perfect balance, the unbreakable spirit of a hero - Demise could be vanquished permanently,” Impa explained. “And perhaps he could have been, but Link, for whatever reason, did not earn the Mark of the Gods until the last moments of that final battle, and Hylia had been reluctant to let him take the Triforce before then.  She was afraid of what it might do to him.”

“What do you mean?”

“It is not power meant to be used consistently, only in the most dire of times when all other measures have failed.  You are calling on the gods themselves to act, to intervene at the will of a human,” Impa said with a slight tremble in her voice.  “Imagine for a moment if the wrong human were to receive this power, or how that power could corrupt even the most incorruptible among you.”

Zelda pressed her lips together, Link in the forefront of her thoughts again, the trials he was facing, the tests he must endure.  In her mind he still looked so small…

She folded her hands and prayed, for his safety not only of body, but of soul.  The purest one she’d ever known, or ever would know.  She may be the incarnation of a goddess, able to seal a demon in a prison for as long as was necessary, but without the hands and heart of her unbreakable hero, the world would be lost regardless.

*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

Link had been climbing things most of his life: trees, boxes stacked near the academy, the side of the bridge by the Academy. But the last few days he’d been climbing so much of it he wished Eagus had made it part of their training.

Right now, he was climbing a white rope that he’d found in the strange underbelly of the temple, using all his strength to haul himself up and into a new area of the temple.  He was thankful for his sword gloves, without them he wouldn’t have been able to hold onto the slick rope and evade the tangle of Bokoblins chasing him.  These ones were not… normal.  Yellow eyes and sickly-looking skin. And they were mindless.  They wielded no weapons but pursued after Link relentlessly.  A few times they seized him and he’d had to kick viciously to get them off, climbing as fast as he could until he reached the upper ledge, ascending into the light where, for some reason, the Bokoblins would not follow.

Link looked down over the ledge, to where the monsters were still trying to scramble up the rope. “Fi?  What was wrong with those ... _things_?”

“Master, they were cursed.  These horrifying Bokoblins reanimate after death. Analysis indicates it fears pure, shiny items and will startle at the sight of a sacred shield.”

“Did you say _Reanimate_?” Link asked, horrified.

“Yes.  It is able to reanimate purely through its hatred of this world...and its attachment to outlandish underpants.”

“Underpants… Right,” Link said, rolling his eyes while Fi disappeared into the hilt of his sword.  He was never going to get over the constant emphasis on underpants... no matter how long he lived.

The rope he’d climbed gave him access to a new switch inside the cistern, and Link was able to extend a platform that allowed him to raise the strange looking statue in the middle of the higher.  After it locked into position, he crawled back down the rope and was able to reach the large chest he knew would hold a key, granting him access to the upper level of the cistern he’d found earlier.  Link gathered this was where the sacred flame he was seeking would be kept, though he wasn’t sure what would happen when he got there. 

Link opened the ornate chest and the second he touched the key, more cursed Bokoblins crawled out from the under the ground.  He drew his sword, but the statue above him began for rumble, then to his horror it began to drop back into place, right where he was standing.  

Link sprinted up the short slope and out of the pit, trembling while the statue settled back into place and crushed the cursed Bokoblins who were all stuck underneath it.

Fortunately, the statue’s descent brought the entrance right in front of him, and he took this as a cue that it was time, riding spouts of water all the way to the top where he was finally able to access the last level.  With the key in place, the door opened and Link was lead atop the statue.  There were four valves that required the use of his new whip to open, which then raised the head of the statue to a new level of the cistern he hadn’t been in before.  Ascending the stairs, he walked through another door, alarmed when it shut behind him and a gate locked into place.

“Well, you certainly are persistent _._ ”

Link’s eyes lifted to the center of the room, settling on a figure perched at the top of a golden relic.  It was Ghirahim. 

 _Finally_ , Link thought to himself, reaching up to draw his sword.  The few hours he’d spent training with Albertos were going to pay off.

Ghirahim sighed, chin set in the palm of his hand, regarding Link with an air of disgust.  “I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king, you see, and your incessant…” he gestured for a second, narrowing his eyes as he did. “Buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm _THIS_ busy is…”  

He clenched his fist towards Link, who had readied himself for an attack, remembering the demon lord's penchant for dramatics. Ghirahim stared at him, then rolled his eyes and lifted his hand over his head.  

“Well, it's making me very disagreeable,” he muttered, then snapped his fingers and vanished on the spot.  

Link whipped around, waiting for him to reappear, tensed with his sword drawn and shield raised, the only sounds in the room the scuttling of his feet and the steady thumping of his heart.

Or… _was_ it his heart?

Link turned, watching in horror as dark, oily looking smoke began to pour out of the relic in the center of the room.  There was a pulsing red orb in the center of its breast piece, echoing thumps bouncing off the walls around him.  The Golden pieces scattered throughout the room began to levitate through the air, arranging themselves into six long arms that extended out from the central body.  The relic moaned and pulled its newly formed arms in toward it’s chest before whipping them back out defensively, two curved blades clutched in its metal fists.

Reeling backward, Link raised his tiny sword and shield against this gigantic foe.  The relic slammed the curve blade toward him and Link yelped, his flimsy wooden shield shattering instantly.  He pulled back and continued to back away to the outer edge of the room, blood pouring from a large slice to his forearm.

“Fi, what is it?!” Link shouted, dodging the blade when the being threw it in his direction.  It bounced off the wall behind him and spun back towards the source, barely missing Link as he dove to the side.

“This Ancient Automaton, Koloktos, defends the Ancient Cistern and eliminates intruders.  The cursed energy supply Ghirahim provided to this contraption has given it power far beyond conventional limits,” Fi said in his ear.  “Results from my analysis show that the red cores in Koloktos's arms will only be revealed when the arms are stretched out to full length. Fast and timely counterattacks after Koloktos swings its arms down have the best chance of success. I estimate a high probability that the red cores can be removed using your whip.”

His whip…

Link pulled out the new weapon, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  It arrived after the automaton had slammed one of its blades into the ceramic floor.  Link snapped the whip, catching the end of one of the ringed hinges on the arms and to separate it from the body.  

The arm clattered to the floor and Link caught the next hook, making the same motion to render this arm useless as well.  He repeated it again when the automaton slammed both fists down in an attempt to crush him, then raced forward to slash at the pulsing orb with the goddess sword.  

The machine pulled its arms back, covering the orb and knocking Link onto his back as it oozed black smoke out from the sides of its round body and pulled the disconnected limbs back in.  Link pulled out his whip once more, ready to begin the fight again, but to his horror the being pushed itself out of the ground and began to stalk towards him on two legs.

Link raced around the room, panting and diving to avoid the six large blades the automaton had pulled from nowhere.  The knives it wielded were larger than his sword, larger than he was, and when one hit Link it sent him sprawling out against the wall gasping in agony.  His tunic was stuck to his back, arms weak and vision blurry.  He looked up and saw the sickly face of a cursed Bokoblin bearing down on him and he crawled backward, groaning in pain.

“Master, your life is decreasing quite dramatically. Replenish some of your health at the earliest opportunity,” Fi said, her voice detached but words alarmed.

Link swore in response and rolled to the left, quickly using his whip to detach one of the arms that had swung at him and gotten lodged in the floor.  Though when Koloktos pulled back and swung again, Link was unable to avoid taking another hit to the side of his thigh.  He roared angrily, fighting to keep focus, his vision growing dimmer by the second...  

Rubble rained down upon him and Link saw the same little heart-shaped plants fall to the floor, just like the ones on Skyloft.  He knew the other knights picked them up when they were injured or feeling weak, using them for a burst of energy or to renew their strength.  

He grabbed the bud of the plant, rubbing the petals along the wound to his thigh and rolling in the others to try and heal his back.  It was then he noticed the Automaton had dropped one of the large knives, its disconnected hand laying uselessly alongside it. 

The being was bearing down upon him again and in a move of absolute desperation, Link rose to his feet and hefted the knife into the air, slicing through the Automaton’s legs first, then it’s remaining arms.  The cage surrounding the machine’s pulsing heartbeat was open and, using the weight and momentum of the knife to aid him, Link swung with every ounce of strength he had, shouting with each hit as he hacked through the oily, black innards of the robot.  

The pulsing orb burst, spraying oil out onto the floor and all Over Link’s tunic.  The automaton went limp then, its blank ornate face falling to the floor at Link’s feet while its body fell to pieces. Link slumped to his knees, exhausted and aching, his tunic and trousers sticky with blood.  

Fi popped out from the sword, her blank expression fixed on him prone against the ceramic tile.  “Master Link, the heart container should allow you to recover some of your strength.” 

Link rolled over, pushing himself weakly to his feet and limping toward the familiar life container.  The effect was instantaneous, a relief rushing through him that seemingly wiped away all injuries, letting him take a deep breath in and stand up taller.   He still winced as he walked toward the shining golden door at the back of the room, but at least he could walk.

Through the door was a display similar to the one he’d seen inside the goddess statue back home; a case housing a hovering Wingcrest.  Link raised his blade skyward, summoning the divine energy that had now become so useful to him in small battles he wasn’t sure how he managed without it.  He cast the energy toward the Wingcrest, watching it spin then flash brightly.

Above the display, the circular symbol he’d seen in the woods and on the gates to the bridge across the lake began to glow and green flames, blindingly bright and blazing, hot burst from the top of the pillar the Wingcrest was in.  Link held up his hand, blade still clutched in his first, to shield himself from both the heat and the brightness.

Fi emerged from his sword, appearing in a flash of light before the flames, her arms extended wide.  Link startled backward when the green fire burst out in four balls of light and engulfed her figure, both the burning flames and Fi crashing into the ceiling and the wall before landing on the floor directly in front of Link.  He stepped cautiously close, wincing at the overwhelming heat coming off his companion.

“Raise your sword, Master,” Fi said, lifting her head to look at him.  The fire seemed to encase itself around her though it altered her appearance none.  Link raised his blade forward, planting his feet into the ground to steady himself. 

He’d seen a sword being tempered one time in his life, just after his father had been named Captain.  He’d gone down to Gondo’s shop with Heron and his dad to watch it being made, the metal from another sword melted down and reshaped in a fiery pit, then hammered into shape and polished until it was sharp and shining.  Link had a vague suspicion this was what was happening to his blade now as Fi and the flames surrounding her crashed into the Goddess Sword, burning through his gloves along the hilt and the blade when he lifted his other hand to hold it in place.  

The blade was searing hot and glowing when Link lifted it skyward, instinctually holding it up as he did when he wished to summon a strike of divine energy.  To his astonishment, the blade continued to glow until it was white hot, then it erupted in a flash.  When the light faded, the blade was longer, and when Link lowered it down to examine it he noted it was sharper as well. He swung it a few times, getting a feel for the new weight and balance, then placed it back in the holster, surprised when he continued to feel the burning sensation in his hand.  Though it was on the back of his hand now rather than his palm. 

Link grimaced, staring bewildered at his hand while the burning grew stronger, until it was almost intolerable and his whole hand was trembling.

The outline of a triangle appeared, burned through his sword gloves.  It was split into three pieces that formed one whole shape, but the lower right triangle was burning brightest, looking as though someone had carved it into his sword glove.  Link pulled the glove off, alarmed when the burning continued, the mark appearing to engrave itself into his skin. 

Eventually the burning ceased, and he was left with nothing but a warm tingling sensation that refused to quit even when he shook his hand off.

“Master Link, the sacred flames of Farore have purified your blade, enhancing and evolving it,” Fi said when she appeared from the hilt of his sword.  Link glanced back at the blade, still shaking off his hand, though he became curious as to how enhanced his sword was now, part of him eager to try it out.  

“With your Sword now enhanced, I suggest we return to the Isle of Songs for a new melody,” she said when Link turned his eyes back to hers.  “And Master, though the heart container healed many of your injuries and improved your strength, I sense you are weary and still injured.  I would suggest returning to Skyloft for food and proper medical- “

“I don’t have time, Zelda is waiting.  I’m fine,” Link said dismissively, turning towards the door and gesturing for Fi to follow.  She hesitated, then nodded once.

“Very well, Master Link,” she said before disappearing with a flash.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

Groose took a long drink from the water skin and wiped his head with his forearm, staring around at the improvements he’d made to the pit.  Just a few more touches and it would be finished, ready to launch those odd explosive plants at that beast it if reared its ugly mug again. 

The old lady looked stood beside him, observing the pit from under her hat.  “It’s a good thing we have an abundance of trees.”

“I’ve never seen this many trees, and strong ones too.  This beast of a machine, which I’ve decided to call _The Groosenator_ , will definitely do a number on that beast of a pit if it wakes up again, don’t you worry about that, Grannie,” Groose said proudly.  He heard the old woman chuckle before she started shuffling back inside and Groose thought to himself that she wasn’t really that bad at all.  She was pretty funny, and she’d been nothing but kind to him.  She also knew a lot more about what was going on here than he did, and that was a reason to stick around if anything.

There was a strange rustling down the path, where he’d yet to build track for his machine, and Groose saw Link jumping out of the way of some… plant.  At least it looked like a plant, though it snapped and spat at Link until he took that shining sword off his back and used it to slice the plant-creature in half.  Groose couldn’t help thinking Link looked different again, like he’d grown somehow.  Or maybe it was just the presence of that sword that made him look different.

“Hey. How goes it, Link?” Groose called as Link walked up the path, noticing how wide his eyes were when he saw the track Groose had laid.

“Uh… it goes, I guess.”

Groose nodded, turning his own eyes to his handiwork around the pit.  “You know, I've been doing some hard thinking. Grannie keeps telling me I got my own part to play in this whole thing, you know?  I'm not cut out for slashing and skewering monsters with a sword like you, but maybe I don't gotta be. I think I got another way to help Zelda. I'm gonna do it the "Groose way."

Groose turned back to Link then, watching him nod and wipe his face.  “Good for you, man,” he said quietly, a little weakly Groose thought.  Link made a vain attempt to wipe some of the blood and dirt off his tunic, and Groose noticed as he walked towards the temple he was limping a bit and there was a large cut across his back that went clean through his chainmail.

He opened his mouth, but hesitated, unsure of what exactly to say to Link.  Are you okay?  Do you need help?  What happened?  They all seemed like vague questions, or questions Link didn’t want to answer based on the way he hurried into the temple.  He was never much for talking, Groose knew that much.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t use support.  

With that thought, Groose screwed the lid back on the waterskin and picked up the axe the old woman had loaned him.  He needed more wood to complete the track so it stretched the circumference of the pit, and as he peered down into its depths he thought he’d better hurry.  It could be a trick of the light, but Groose swore he could see wisps of black smoke coming from the spike Link had embedded in the earth, and if that monster broke free before Groose was ready, or before Link returned…

Well he’d be sure to get Grannie out of there, find a way back to Skyloft somehow.  At least they’d be safe up there.  For a while...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for the break between chapters, I want to thank everyone who's continued to follow the story. Author's notes from this chapter can be found [ here ](https://andelynk.tumblr.com/post/175758605796/authors-notes-the-skies-that-changed) for those who enjoy them. Also, I have begun streaming my Skyward Sword playthrough on Hero Mode. The best place to find updates is to follow me on [Tumblr](https://andelynk.tumblr.com/), but a follow on [ Twitch ](https://www.twitch.tv/fangirlhasnoname) helps me out and I have a [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/LegendOfNoOne) as well where I post updates and sometimes reblog stuff. Otherwise, I hope this chapter was an enjoyable one and I will have the next up soon!


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zelda prepares herself, Link finds the fight he's been waiting for, only to have his foe vanish again. Though it's not all for lost, with a newly forged Master Sword in hand, he sets off to the Sealed Temple to awaken the Gate of Time, knowing Zelda will be waiting on the other side.

Goodbye

* * *

 

The Knights of Skyloft established their distress call long ago: two short whistles, then a longer third.  If a knight were witness to a civilian falling from the island or see someone thrown from their loftwing, they were to whistle and call all the nearby knights to attention in case aid was needed with a rescue.  Rescues were rare, thankfully, which was why a specific whistle was designated the task rather than a generic attention-getting call. Pipit was able to recognize each knights’ whistle individually now, as well as those of close friends, but none of them stood out like Karane’s.

The first time he’d heard it was when they were on a training run together.  An octorock spit at him and Karane whistled to get his attention, helping him narrowly avoid the rock flying through the sky.  At the time he thought it was in response to her fear, but it turned out she always whistled that loudly. On a clear, windless day it echoed clear across the sky. 

It always made Pipit smile when he heard it, especially if it was directed towards him.  After getting off night patrol he would linger around the Academy, letting Henya find him something to eat, chatting with instructors, knights, or students coming and going, and always making sure he found time to catch Karane before she left on her morning patrol shift.  There were days they missed each other; he’d get caught up with something or she would take off early, and those days felt odd. He couldn’t put a finger on why, but he assumed it was because he’d gotten so used to her companionship over the last year.

The sun was barely above the horizon when Pipit saw Karane leave the academy that morning, so he left his post a few minutes early to follow her.  He was jogging to catch up, wanting to at least say hi before she jumped, but to his surprise, Karane walked to the windmill platform and… stood there.  She had her goggles pushed on top of her head, flight gloves on, and a sword strapped to her back. Everything was ready for her shift, all she needed to do was jump.

But instead, she stood on the edge and stared off into the horizon, a sad, thoughtful look on her face.  Pipit sighed when he stepped up beside her, following her gaze over the clouds, already knowing what she was watching for because he, and all the other knights on the island, had all been watching for the same thing.

“Any sign of him?”

Karane exhaled sharply and shook her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the clouds.  “His Loftwing is out again,” she said, gesturing to where the large red bird was circling in the southern sky.  Pipit watched it for a moment then turned back to Karane, wondering if he should distract her from her worry like he’d been distracting himself.

“I told Link Zelda would come back.  He should just keep his head up and wait for her.”

Karane chuckled quietly before giving Pipit a rueful smile.  “I think this is the first time in Link’s life he hasn’t been content to wait.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he laughed.  “Groose wasn’t either, apparently.”

Karane scoffed.  “I heard about that.  Manu told me Groose tackled Link and took him out of the sky, he saw them fall through the clouds.”

Pipit nodded.  “Yeah, Cregger has been on a tirade about it, calling Heron and Gaepora all sorts of names because they’ve forbidden anyone to go look for them.  But, if Groose is down there, maybe he can help Link-”

“Groose isn’t going to help Link, Pipit. I know you get on with him, okay, but he’s so jealous of Link he’d watch him hit the ground before he’d offer him a pair of feathers,” she muttered as she stared out at the sky, following Link’s loftwing as it hovered low over the clouds. “The last time I saw Link, he was covered in ash and blood, and he told me he saw Zelda.  Actually... saw her down there.”

“Well, that’s... _good_. Isn’t it?” Pipit offered.  “I mean, she’ll come home. She has to.  There can’t be anything down there.”

“Really? You’ve never wondered?  Never questioned… _everything_ about this island?” Karane asked skeptically, gesturing at random to the land they were standing on. 

Pipit grimaced. He _had_ questioned everything about the sky they lived in at one point.  Everyone had, he was sure of it. It was only natural. But as a knight his loyalty was the goddess, and if this where she set them, it had to be for a reason. 

At least that's what he told himself. 

Before he could say this to Karane, remind her of the vows they had taken just over a week ago, she gasped, seizing him by the arm and pointing to where Link’s loftwing had dove into the clouds.  “ _There_! Do you see?”

Pipit nodded, listening as Karane whistled the alert call, but Heron was already on his way.  He swooped low to flank the red bird as it lifted out of the clouds, Link limp on its back, the sailcloth Zelda had made him still clutched in his hands.  Pipit’s stomach dropped and Karane clapped her hand over her mouth, a quiet gasp leaving her. She looked to him with wide, fretful eyes.

“You don’t think- “

“He’s not dead,” Pipit insisted, though Link remained unresponsive when Heron shouted his name.  “He _can’t_ be.”

The red loftwing was screeching as it landed, Link tumbling off its back into the dirt in front of Pipit and Karane.  Pipit knelt, hesitating when he saw the amount of blood on Link’s tunic, an icy sensation filling his chest.

“Link!  Come on buddy, wake up,” he said, flipping Link onto his back and putting two fingers against his neck.  Heron landed a second later, white-faced and panting as he climbed off his bird.

“Is he-”

Link gasped on cue, eyes wide and hand flailing until he managed to grab Pipit’s arm.  His lips were bluish, expression pained, but he was alive.

“Hylia, curse it, Link,” Pipit swore while pulling Link’s arm around his shoulder to haul him to his feet.  “What happened to you?”

Link groaned. “Monster… Can’t... breathe…” he mumbled, coughing blood into his palm.

“Karane, run and tell Owlan we have an emergency,” Heron ordered as he pulled Link’s other arm around his shoulders.  He and Pipit started to walk with Link towards the Academy while Karane bolted past them, holding open the door and shouting for Owlan or anyone who would listen.

By the time they got Link upstairs he was gasping, straining to walk and gripping Pipit’s tunic so hard he wondered if it might tear.  Owlan had thrown open his door and was gesturing them inside while Gaepora looked on horrified from his office doorway.

“What happened to him?” he asked, barging past Karane and into the Owlan’s office, watching Heron shake his head as they set a grimacing Link on the table.  “Link?”

Link only groaned, looking pained as Heron and Owlan stripped him of his pack, shield, bow ( _where did he get a bow like that?_ ) and -

“Don’t take it,” Link snapped when Heron took off the sword on Link’s shoulder. He strained to get the words out as he reached for the hilt.  “I… I _need_ her.”

Owlan, Heron, and Gaepora quickly exchanged looks, so fast Pipit was sure Link didn’t notice.  “Just… set it on the floor, Link,” Owlan suggested, watching Link nod as he set the scabbard gently beside the table.  Owlan shooed everyone out to tend to Link, with Gaepora shutting the door to his office as they all left.

Albertos was out in the hall, most likely having seen Link’s bird carrying him in.  He looked at Gaepora, eyes wide, a hand running panicked through his greying hair. “Is he-”

“He’s awake, he’s going to be alright,” Gaepora said reassuringly.

“Did he say where he’s been?  Why he hasn’t been back or said what happened to him?”  the older knight asked in a demanding voice.

“No, he… he was in quite a bit of pain, Al.”

Albertos sighed, looking concerned now instead of angry.  He glanced at Owlans office then back to the academy entrance.  “His bird is outside.  It was all I could do to keep it from coming into the building. And Cregger is out there raising hell, saying Link tricked Groose into following him to… wherever he’s been going.”

“I’m not worried about Cregger,” Heron said from beside Gaepora. “It was Groose’s choice to follow Link, and Cregger needs to accept that.”

Albertos nodded, looking to Gaepora, who was staring intently at Zelda's door.  “Gae, Link says she’s alive…”

“I know,” Gaepora replied in a choked voice, taking a second to regain his composure.  “We just… we just have to wait.”

Albertos exhaled, laughing wryly before he spoke. “We’ve been doing a lot of that.  Over a thousand years of it.”

Heron gave him a look, with Albertos giving him an apologetic smile in return. Heron nodded towards the door and the three men walked towards the exit, either to subdue the bird or continue a conversation in private Pipit wasn't sure.  He stood next to Karane in the hall, the two of them glancing suspiciously at Owlan's office then at the three men when they left the building.

“What did he mean by that?” Pipit asked after the doors to the academy had closed.

“I'm not sure, but... my dad said he thinks it’s insane Heron is letting Link go out on his own all because of some stupid sword,” Karane replied.

“Sword?”

“Yeah, that sword he has?  That he was so afraid to have taken away just now?” she asked quietly.  “Haven’t you noticed? It’s not like the ones we carry. It’s…”

She hesitated, looking around to make sure they were alone.  She motioned for Pipit to come closer then paused when he did, flushed across her cheeks for some reason.

“My dad told me the last time Link was sparring with Albertos, that sword he carries was… glowing.  Link set it down for a second and Eagus went to pick it up, just to look at it, you know. And when he did it… it…”

She trailed off, looking rather disturbed by something, eyes flicking from the floor back to Pipit.  “It what, Karane?” he asked, wondering why she seemed so hesitant to say it.

“Well, it... _burned_ him,” she breathed.  “Link shouted at him to stop, but Eagus had already picked it up.  It burned his hand, Pipit; like he’d taken it out of a fire. But when Link picked it up, it was fine.  Eagus said it… it seemed like only Link could touch it.”

Pipit stared, feeling unnerved by the thought of this while Karane frowned and looked towards Zelda's door.  “I’m telling you, something is going on. Zelda is gone but she's alive?  Something weird is- “

“Karane, she will come back, I know it,” Pipit said reassuringly.  “Link will keep searching for her and-”

“I know he will, but...”

She pressed her lips together and looked away from him, fighting to keep her composure.  Pipit was overcome with the strange urge to… hug her. Hold her close against his chest until she felt safe.  Or... maybe until he felt safe again.

Karane regained her composure just when Pipit was about to reach out, her voice trembling when she spoke.  “Link is back again, covered in blood, and injured, and…” she trailed off, voice cracking, the sound making Pipit’s chest ache.  “If this is happening to him while he’s down there, what in the goddess’ name is happening to Zelda?”

 

* * *

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

 

Soft light filtered through a crack in the temple ceiling, dust mites casting fairy like shadows on the walls as they floated in the air.  Zelda sat on the steps, staring up at the light with a soft smile, her hands still warm from practicing with Impa.

“You know what to do now,” Impa said quietly from the doorway.  “You have all the power you need to hold him in place for as long as it takes.”

Zelda nodded, wiping a sheen of sweat from her forehead.  “Do you think we need to practice more?” she asked, only realizing how tired she was now that she’d sat down.  They’d been at it for a few hours, first Impa teaching Zelda how to shield herself, then teaching her how to seal a being and hold it in place, using herself as the target.  It had been uncomfortable at first, the idea of attacking her guardian, but Impa promised her she was not in any pain, insisting it was essential Zelda learn the skill.

“Feel the spark in the air, the energy.  That is your essence. The power in your blood is the same power that holds the beast outside at bay,” Impa had said while Zelda had worked on summoning energy into her hands.  “Everything you need is inside you already, all you need to do is let it come.”

Zelda rolled her wrists, flexing and unflexing her fingers. She couldn’t help but think of the power inside her like a fire, strong and wild, but controllable if you gave it a place to burn. 

“Will it hurt?” she murmured, eyes fixed on her hands.  “Will it burn like it did when I was first in the pit?”

“Has it been painful while we’ve been working?”

Zelda shook her head, looking up to see Impa softly smiling at her.  “I suspect it burned the way it did when you first arrived because your body was completely unprepared,” she suggested.  “You have control now. You know more about what you’re doing and how to channel what’s inside you.”

Impa sat down next to her on the steps, taking Zelda’s hands and folding them into her own.  “Zelda, this task you have… it’s not asking you to be anything other than you are. You have the goddess’ memories and from what I’ve seen these past few days, you have the strength and will to do what needs to be done.  When the time comes, you only need to release and let go. The power inside you will latch onto the seal already in place and your spirit will hold that beast until Link completes his destiny.”

Impa squeezed her hands, tilting her head when Zelda bit her lip and looked to the floor.  “You told me you trusted Link more than anyone else. That you believed he would do anything for you.  That’s still true, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is,” Zelda breathed, her voice shaking.  “I do trust him. I have no doubt he will… he’ll do whatever takes to end this, but I…”

She turned toward the sunlight, watching the specks of dust settle and float up again, stirred by quiet breaths and an unseen breeze flowing through the temple. They reminded Zelda of Skyloft, the days when it was warm, and the breeze was gentle.  She could almost feel it, the heat of the sun on her skin, Link’s presence by her side. She thought of his sweet smile, the warmth of his body always so close to hers, and the way his fluffy hair would flutter in the breeze...

Zelda sniffed, squeezing Impa’s hands, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.  “I can’t… I don’t know how I’m going to say goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

 

_Link shivered, water flooding his boots, the current tugging at his feet and throwing him off balance.  The monster with its single eye, flailing hair made of… tentacles, Fi said. They swiped at him, wrapping around his rib cage, lifting him off the boat and slinging him side to side like a rag doll._

_Then he was standing, shaking and shuddering, on the bow of the ship.  His chest was burning, breathing uneven and ragged even after he’d lifted the life container and pressed it to his chest.  Fi was in front of him, aflame in blue light, flying into the sky and back to the ship before bathing his sword in fire._

_The back of Link’s hand was glowing, golden and hot, another piece of a larger triangle visible burned into his skin.  But he couldn’t question it, he could barely listen to Fi when she spoke. It was so hard to breathe… Link was shaking, feeling sick, the pain in his chest so great that he was barely hanging on to the sailcloth as he ascended skyward…_

Link jolted awake with a gasp, greeted by the sight of a cream-colored ceiling.  His ceiling.  He was in his room, in his bed, back on Skyloft.  Somehow his Loftwing had gotten him home, but how he’d gotten to his bed he couldn’t quite remember. There were only flashes… Heron and Pipit carrying him down the hall, Link snapping at Heron when he tried to take his sword.

His sword…

Throwing his covers back, Link sat upright, wincing as he did.  There was a bandage around his ribs and he noticed another around his thigh when he threw his legs over the side of the bed.  His eyes darted rapidly around the room, only resting when they settled on the hilt of the sword near the foot of his bed. Link sighed in relief, noting his chest pain was now gone. 

“You’re awake.”

Link startled, turning his head to see Gaepora sitting at his woodcarving desk.  “I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry,” he murmured, sitting up and leaning forward onto his knees.  “How are you feeling?”

Link swallowed, his voice sticky sounding from lack of use.  “What day is it? How long have I been out?”

“Just over two days.”

_Two days…_

Link grimaced, thinking of Zelda somewhere in the world - or in time - waiting on him.  He looked to her father, his gaunt face and the dark circles under his eyes.  Sleepless nights, too many of them it seemed.  Gaepora stared back at him and Link was reminded of the night when Zelda first disappeared.  When he’d woken up to her father in his room asking him what happened to her. 

Now they were here again, and he still didn’t have an answer.

He stood up quietly, walking to the stack of fresh clothes and began pulling on his trousers then his socks.

“Link, you need to sit down,” Gaepora said with a hint of firmness.  “You were badly injured when your bird brought you in, and before that, you’d been gone for four- “

“I’ve rested for two days, that’s enough,” Link said as he pulled on his chainmail.  He’d gotten the armor over his head and was unfolding another new tunic when Gaepora set a large hand on Link’s shoulder. 

“I understand your urgency, Link.  Truly I do, but you are no good to Zelda or anyone else dead."

“I’m no good to Zelda here either,” Link grumbled.  Gaepora made a disapproving noise but Link had no time to regret his tone.  He needed to get going, to reach where Zelda was before that monster in the pit or anyone else found her.  He pulled his green tunic over the chainmail, flexing his arms and wondering why Henya had made it smaller than the others she’d done for him.

Disregarding this, he reached for his packs and began strapping the belt around his waist.  He’d just fastened it when Gaepora took him by the shoulders, spinning them so they were eye to eye.  Or at least eye to eye as they could be. 

“Link, you had two broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and - you have injuries that Owlan said look days old.  Deep injuries. I realize Luv makes potions that the knights use in a pinch along with those heart-shaped plants, but magic is no substitute for medical care,” he scolded.  “How _have_ you been healing yourself?  What have you been eating down there? If you’ve eaten at all.”

“I’ve eaten,” Link mumbled, thinking of the plants Fi had helped him find: apples, bright red berries, leafy green plants he could eat after removing the stems.  Now that he had a bow he could hunt, which would be useful if he stayed on the surface for multiple days again. 

Gaepora must have been able to read his intent, for he sighed and shook his head.  “Link, I insist you stay and recover before heading out again, and… perhaps explain what happening or at least…”

He grimaced, shoulders slumping and fingers tightening in Link’s tunic.  “I need you to tell me the truth.  I can handle it, I swear. Where is my daughter?”  he asked in a trembling voice. “Is… tell me truly, is she- “

“Zelda’s alive,” he said, watching Gaepora visibly relax.  “She’s safe right now. She’s with someone who- “

“She’s with,” Gaepora interrupted, eyes widening in shock.  “Link are… are you telling me there are _people_ down there?”

“Um… well…” Link stammered, trying to think of how to explain who Impa was, or who the old woman was.  “There is a person… two people, actually, and one of them is keeping her safe. I don’t- “

“Who are these people?”

“Servants to the goddess, they both said.”

Gaepora looked incredulous, completely shocked by Link’s words. He released Link to turn away, trembling and staring up at the ceiling, or rather the sky, Link thought. 

“ _Goddess_ … Hylia, save me.  The legends… everything I have ever read or heard… all the texts say the land was destroyed.  It was razed in the war.  Everyone was supposed to have been… the land is said to be barren.”

“It’s not like that anymore.”

Gaepora sighed, running shaking hands through thin, white hair.  Link couldn’t help but feel strangely guilty as he watched this man he’d known most of his life, a man always certain of the world he lived in, turn pale as the clouds while silently questioning everything about the universe they knew.  Gaepora sank onto Link’s bed, hands pressed over his face. He removed them after a few moments and Link noticed his eyes were shining when they met his.

“Link, I… I, um,” he stammered, voice barely above a whisper.  “I must ask, have you spoken with anyone about this?  Besides Albertos or the other knights.”

Link shook his head, wondering why this was suddenly a concern. “I haven’t.  Other than… discussing the sword and letting people know Zelda is alive.”

Gaepora nodded, composing himself and sitting taller, hands folded in his lap. “I’m not sure quite how to say this, but… I would ask you not to talk about this in depth.” 

Link frowned in confusion, but Gaepora only shook his head.  “For the time being at least. I know we will not be able to keep this quiet forever.  But… I fear the knowledge of land below the clouds, not only land but people as well... it would send the village into a panic,” he explained.  “This island, our home...our loftwings and the clouds… it’s all any of us have ever known. I am unsure of how people will react when they learn there is more.  I myself am not sure how to react.”

“I won’t lie if anyone asks about Zelda,” Link said quietly.  “She’s alive and I’ll tell them that.”

Gaepora nodded.  “Of course, I would expect nothing less.  May I ask, is Groose alive?  Cregger and Porah have been out of their minds.”

“Groose is fine.  He was… building something when I last saw him.”

“Is he planning on coming home?”

Link shrugged, strapping his shield to his back.  “I don’t know. I didn’t think to ask.”

“What about Zelda?  Do you think she’ll come home?” Gaepora asked before chuckling softly.  “You know- well, you _would_ know.  Zelda has been imagining the surface since she was a child, practically since she could walk and talk.”

Gaepora squeezed his hands together, a single tear slipping down his cheek.  “Do you think…. will she want to come home?  After seeing everything the world down there has to offer?”

Link pressed his lips together, strapping the sword tighter to his back.  “I don’t know,” he murmured, walking to his door, hand lingering against the nob.  “I’ll ask her when I see her again.”

Link had intended on leaving Skyloft right away, but after stopping in the Bazaar to upgrade his shield and other equipment, he realized it was going to be impossible to sneak off unnoticed.  Gondo, Luv, and several others had accosted him when he walked into the tent, demanding to know where he’d been and why he’d worried everyone so. It was easy to deflect most of them since he was doing business, though Albertos proved to be more concerned than the others.

“Link, what’s this I hear about you going into Pumm’s bar and knocking down his chandelier?” Albertos asked when he caught Link by Gondo’s shop.  “He was over here earlier ranting while talking to Jak about fixing it.”

Link had grimaced apologetically, unsure of how to explain himself.  Very early that morning right after the Bazaar was open, he’d been walking to Rupin’s shop when Fi had called his attention to a chest that had appeared at random in a little alcove beside Peatrice’s booth.  She’d explained the cubes he’d been hitting at the insistence of Gorko actually did unlock hidden gifts in the sky.

“Master Link, this treasure-chest-like object is a relic of ancient times, left by the goddess for her chosen hero,” she’d said.  “The Goddess Cubes you have been striking cause an energetic reaction above the clouds. I shall mark them on your map as they appear. I suggest you investigate these areas for equipment that will aid you in your quest.”

After this Link had spent a few hours flying to various islands around the sky, climbing vines and blowing open cave entrances to find these chests.  He’d picked up some rupees, an extra pouch for his belt, and smaller versions of the life containers he’d been given at the end of each temple.  Fi explained these smaller versions would eventually add up and increase his overall strength. He’d spent the next hour tracking them, and when he’d opened a chest just outside The Lumpy Pumpkin he happened to spy one of the life containers on top of the chandelier inside. 

Kina had been blushing and confused when he’d asked if there was any way he could climb it, refusing to help because her father was watching.  Link had sighed and walked upstairs, climbing on the balcony to see if there was a way he could jump onto it and grab the piece, but when he’d tried the whole thing had come crashing down. 

“ _WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT_?” Pumm had shouted, demanding Link come down and speak with him.  He’d walked sheepishly down the stairs, picking up the piece as he went and trying to ignore the glare Kina had given him. 

“Don't even pretend that was an accident, Link! I put signs up there to warn people to be careful of the chandelier and everything!” she’d whisper-shouted at him when he passed.  “You’re on your own now, I wash my hands of the whole thing. Don't be surprised if my dad gives you a royal chewing out!”

Link had been given quite an earful, with Pumm demanding he work off the cost of the chandelier repairs.  He was to start by delivering some soup to Eagus and come back for another job, but Link had no plans to start on that second task today.

“It really was an accident,” Link told Albertos as they walked out of the Bazaar together.  “I was trying to get something on top of it and I slipped and took the whole thing down.”

“What could be so important that you climbed a chandelier?” Albertos had asked, sighing when Link froze up and refused to answer.  “Son, I know more is going on than you can say, maybe more than you want to say. Your reasons will not surprise me.  I also know Gae probably asked you to keep quiet," he continued, nodding when Link grimaced.  "He tends to be more like his father then he wants to admit with all these secrets.  But… he’s only trying to keep the peace, I suppose.”

Link frowned, glancing towards the horizon, Albertos following his gaze.  He’d been about to tell the older knight more about what was going on, what was happening to the sword he carried and ask if he knew anything about this triangular mark on his hand, but as they walked towards the platform Karane whistled to get their attention, jumping off her bird while it was in flight to land on the platform right in front of them.

“You’re leaving again,” she’d said unceremoniously to Link. “When are you coming back?”

Link shrugged.  “I’ve got enough packed to last me a few days.  I… if I need to, I can get water and some food down there.”

Albertos and Karane's eyes both widened, looking at each other before turning back to Link.  “You can… there’s… look, never mind all that. I don’t care about that right now,” she muttered, waving her hands as though she was trying to push the idea of food and water on the surface out of her mind.  “Link, _tell me_ Zelda is really all right. _Swear to me_ ,” she begged.

“Karane, she’s alive, I swear.  Look,” he said, reaching in his pack and pulling out the harp.  “She still had this when she fell, remember? She… well, she threw it to me before...”

Link trailed off, thinking back to Lanayru and Zelda across the pit, close but still so far away from him.  “It doesn’t matter. But I have this now because I saw her. She’s alive, I swear it.”

Karane sighed, taking Link by the forearms and looking him straight in the eyes.  “Are you going to bring her _home_ , Link?”

Link hadn’t been able to answer.  He’d wanted to, but he didn’t want to promise something he couldn’t keep.  What if Zelda didn’t want to come home? What if after all this was done she wanted to stay?  Link couldn’t blame her if she did.  Part of him wanted to stay. There was so much more down there, and if the monsters were gone and the threat was vanquished, it would be safer in many ways. 

But these were bridges to cross later after he’d found her and gotten a chance to ask her exactly what was happening. Why he had to re-forge an ancient weapon of the goddess, why she had to pray at strange temples, and what exactly was on the back of his hand.  It wasn’t visible unless he really looked for it, but there were times it felt warm, like when he first entered the white and crimson fire sanctuary and again right now when he reached the temple door.

Link fit the crystal sculpture inside the lock, hoping the missing pieces weren’t going to cause a problem.  It was sunset again and he’d spent almost a full day exploring this temple, fighting cursed monsters and digging through tunnels thanks to a new gift from one of the Mogmas he’d freed.  When the lock clicked and the door creaked open, Link almost whooped in joy as he had no desire to scour the temple for tiny crystals that had been broken off centuries ago.

He walked into a dimly lit chamber, greeted by two white and crimson bird sculptures guarding the door across from him.  Having been in this situation enough times now to be wary of the silence, Link remained tense, though he couldn’t help staring around at the palace decor.  It was beautiful, white stone walls contrasted with red and gold designs. In front of him was a three-part mural, the center showing what he guessed to be Hylia in all her glory, flanked on the sides by red and green depictions of a gear-shaped object.  As Link walked closer, he noticed it looked just like the object he’d seen in-

“Oh,” a familiar voice cooed.  “Hello there, Link.”

Link drew his sword, gripping the hilt tightly in one hand while bracing the goddess shield in the other.  Ghirahim slowly turned to face him, a look of casual interest on his pale face.

“I see you’re still among the living,” he noted with a low chuckle.  “We just can’t seem to help bumping into each other time and time again.”

Link breathed out slowly, fighting the urge to make a smart comment.  He didn’t want to waste time with words. He wanted to fight. _Really_ fight.  Like Albertos had been training him to do. If Ghirahim noticed Link’s tension and combative stance it did nothing to rattle him.  He hummed thoughtfully and went back to his prattling.

“Though, I’ll admit it’s no coincidence, these little meetups you and I have.  You see, you and I, we're bound by a thread of fate, a pesky one if I might add,” he scoffed, regarding Link for a moment before turning back to the mural in front of them and gesturing dramatically.

“Take a look at these old drawings!  If you must know, until I found these, I was... _upset_ about that little stunt the goddess' guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What is that twig's name again? Impa?  I can’t seem to recall.”

Link remained silent, alert and ready for attack while Ghirahim chuckled and waved a dismissive hand in his direction. “Well, never mind that, it matters not because these drawings suggest the existence of a _second_ Gate of Time.  I must tell you... This news?  It has filled my heart with _rainbows_!”

Ghirahim vanished into thin air, leaving Link standing alone, spinning and trying to find the spice of the Demon Lord’s low voice. 

“I've been a very busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time. And yet, I couldn't find even a single clue,” he murmured, reappearing with a pout on his face across the other side of the room.  Link stepped closer, but Ghirahim vanished seconds later.  “And Link, since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around.”

Link startled backward when Ghirahim appeared on a ledge by the mural, a despairing look on his face as he slumped against the painting.  “The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was...well, more than I could bear.”

 _Darling_ …

Link growled, readying his sword for an attack, enraged that this... _monster_ thought he would let him anywhere near Zelda.   The Demon Lord smirked, throwing his arms wide when Link approached.

“But then... Then I found this place!” Ghirahim enthused, leaping forward in a graceful somersault to land in front of Link.  Link moved to strike, but Ghirahim danced lithely to the side then came up behind Link, hands firm against his shoulders, Ghirahim’s mouth against Link’s ear.

“The prospect of a second Gate,” he purred, holding Link in place when he tried to wriggle free, “well, Link, it’s made me positively _giggly_!”

He cackled, and Link wrenched free, spinning with the blade extended, though Ghirahim had vanished only to reappear on the other side of the room. 

“That girl.  Your _adorable_ friend...She will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. And though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!” He exclaimed with a laugh that made bile rise into Link’s throat.  He sneered when Ghirahim began waltzing forward, glaring directly into his malice-filled eyes.

“Before we talk any further on this, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link,” he murmured, mirroring the circling pattern Link had taken up.  “Now, you remember I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams, correct?  Well, I've been thinking... Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. In fact, I might be willing to forgive and forget all your mischievous behavior, the skulking from place to place and getting in my way, _if_ you'll strike a deal.”

Link laughed, causing Ghirahim to pause his circling and regard him curiously. “This is not the time for games, Sky Child.  All I ask is you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time. That's not too much to ask, is it?”

“Not a clue,” Link muttered.

Ghirahim’s lip curled and he tossed his hair back from his eyes.  “Oh _now_ , don't you play coy with me. I know you know, so why not let me in on the fun?”

Link huffed, growing tired of the Demon Lord’s prattling. “Quit stalling," he snapped, spinning the blade in his hand.

Ghirahim gave Link a surprised look then chuckled and shook his head.  “Such behavior… A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly,” he murmured, pointing a white-gloved finger in his directions.  “I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time.”

Ghirahim shed his cloak and Link braced, but instead of stalking forward the Demon Lord lifted his arms, presenting them for display.  There was a flash of gold and when it vanished Ghirahim’s white gloves were gone and the length of his arms were… completely black.

“Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you...breathless?”

He flourished again, this time Link noticed parts of his skin had turned black, weaving sharp angles down his chest and legs. 

“Behold!” Ghirahim proclaimed.  “Such beauty! Such a pure form! Such an exquisite physique! Such _stunning_ _features_!” 

All while he talked, Ghirahim strokes his hands over his features in a… almost obscene way, as though he was something precious to behold. 

“Yes, I've pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack…” He cackled before lunging at Link, who barely had time to jump out of the way.  “ _Mercy_.”

Link growled, dodging Ghirahim when he attempted to seize his sword as he’d done before, feinting one way before managing to land a few blows to his torso.  Ghirahim jumped back, then conjured spinning black projectiles out of thin air, shielding himself from Link’s next swing before sending the projectile straight into Link’s shoulder, scraping through the chain mail and drawing blood.

“ _Come to me_ , Link!” Ghirahim challenged.  “You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate, destined to fight!"

He threw another projectile, forcing Link to crouch behind his shield.  “Then _fight me_!” He snarled. “Stop stalling!”

Ghirahim froze, surprised it seemed, which allowed Link to dive in and slash at his chest and torso, sending Ghirahim reeling backward.   The Demon Lord cackled, dodging the next swing to backhand Link across the face. Link recovered, growling and lunging again but Ghirahim vanished, reappearing on the other side of the hall wielding two black rapiers

“Come close, Link,” he taunted before swinging the blades one after the other in Link’s direction.  “Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!”

Ghirahim flourished the weapons, distracting Link long enough that the Demon Lord leaped in, pushing his shield to the side and driving the rapiers downward across Link’s chest. He was thrown backward but landed shield up, blocking another blow Ghirahim attacked by leaping into the air and crashing down.  Link rolled sideways and kicked at Ghirahim’s legs, upsetting his balance long enough for Link to leap to his feet and twirl in with several riposte strikes across Ghirahim’s flank.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, though Link was sure it was only a few minutes.  Ghirahim would tire, tossing projectiles at Link instead of fighting and Link would shout at him, calling him a coward for the misdirection. Eventually, Ghirahim tried leaping into the air, hoping to catch Link off guard and impale him against the floor.  But Link was ready, he’d trained for these type of attacks, been drilled now in how to hold his shield, how to counter moves, and how to read your opponent’s weaknesses. Ghirahim’s weakness was his narcissism, his belief in his own perfection, that his master was stronger than the goddess Link had grown up trusting.

He’d seen enough on this journey, Fi and her divine abilities and presence, the resilience of the surface creatures in the face of evil, to have faith that the Hylia was stronger than any demon.  It was through her grace, her belief in his strength, that Link would prevail.

Ghirahim landed a blow to Link’s side, taking a moment to celebrate, dragging his tongue over Link’s blood on the blade.  It was in this moment Link seized his chance.  He feinted right, dodging another slice and before dragging his blade across Ghirahim’s exposed chest. The Demon Lord stumbled back, hand clutched over his chest, and Link sliced across his torso, his shoulder, his back… anywhere he could reach.  The room was alight with gold sparks, scattering like stars across the floor each time Link’s blessed blade connected with Ghirahim’s dark armor.  Another blow across the back made Ghirahim open his arms, and Link stabbed him straight in the chest, piercing just above his heart.  Ghirahim reeled back, dropping one of the rapiers to the floor, screaming in agony… or in rage.

“Enough of this foolishness… I am _Ghirahim_! _Demon_ Lord!” He roared, more at himself then at Link.  “It shouldn't matter _how_ powerful your sword is, you are still _nothing_!  You are but a _human child_! And yet you prevail!”

Ghirahim took a few heaving breaths before looking to Link, hatred burning deep in his violet eyes.  “You filthy scamp… You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!”

Link gripped his sword, prepared for an attack, but instead, Ghirahim vanished with a flurry of his rapier, leaving Link alone in the dim chamber.  He let his shoulders slump, both relieved and frustrated by the end of the fight. Another victory, yes, but he wasn’t sure he could call it that with a Demon Lord still walking the countryside.

The life container appeared before him, shining red and gold.  Link picked it up and hugged to his chest, savoring the instant relief it brought.  He walked to and through the door at the back of the temple, knowing exactly where it would lead: a small chamber, windowless and dim, the symbol of Hylia residing in a pillar at the back of the room.  Link approached, raising his sword skyward, and while light filled the blade he took the opportunity to look around the room.  Behind the pillar, embossed in the marble walls of the chamber, a symbol was framed.  Like an important picture.   A golden triangle made from three smaller triangles…

Fi burst from the hilt of the sword, dancing around the room bathed in red flame.  She landed before him and Link braced, holding the blade firm against the divine blaze one last time.  When she finished, Link stretched out his arm, testing the weight of the sword now that it had been tempered for the final time.  The blade was glowing, pulsing with white light, at least an inch or two longer than it was before and impossibly sharp.  Link didn’t have to touch it to know that.

He swung it side to side, using momentum to barrel jump and slice at the same time, familiarizing himself with the weight and reach of the blade. The sword felt like an extension of his arm, as though they were two puzzle pieces fit together.  He remembered his father swinging his own sword, dancing through the yard behind their house with complicated moves, telling Link someday he’d own a sword that felt like a partner.

He squeezed the hilt, warmth flowing from his palm up his arm, closing his eyes to savor the sensation.  Link thought this blade was a partner now, though they’d come together in an unorthodox manner. 

He sheathed the sword a moment later, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next, the warming sensation on the back of his palm.  It was stronger this time, the third triangle appearing atop the other two, then the whole image burning brightly as one, identical to the symbol engraved into the temple walls. 

Fi appeared in a flash, looking more ethereal than she ever had, almost as though she’d been tempered herself.   “Master, now that it has been tempered by the last of the sacred flames, your blade has finally revealed its true form. You now hold the Master Sword.”

Link breathed a laugh, looking over his shoulder to the hilt of his sword, a surge of pride filling his heart.  He looked back to Fi, blushing a little as she gave him an approving nod.

“With this sword's great power, you can awaken the Gate of Time within the Sealed Temple. I recommend you make your way to this location.”

Link nodded, joy swelling like a wave inside his chest.  Through this gate were answers to some of his questions, and a path to what he’d been seeking this entire journey, the thought he’d kept close to his heart and constantly on his mind no matter what was happening to him.   _Zelda_.

The thought of her brought a smile to his face and swiftness to his feet as he raced out of the temple to the closest bird statue he could find, pulling out his sailcloth as the divine updraft threw him into the sky and on his way to find his friend. 

 

* * *

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

 

 

Impa had gone outside when it started, leaving Zelda on the dais in the center of the temple.  She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the trembling in the ground and the acrid, cloying scent in the air, focusing instead on the vision that appeared behind her eyes.  Link sprinting along the edge of the pit, shouting hoarsely at someone above him in a cart of sorts.  Below them was a beast, scaly black skin, razor-sharp teeth, and long arms attempting to pull itself out of the pit.  

Link turned, still shouting, and slashed at the monster’s finger-like protrusions. Zelda instantly noticed his sword, the length of it, colors of the hilt, the bright sheen of the blade.  So different from the one she’d left him an age ago.

“Zelda, we may not be able to wait any-”

“We can wait,” Zelda murmured when Impa came running inside, eyes still closed as she watched whoever was manning the cart throw a bomb flower at the beast’s head to stun it.  Link leaped from the side of the pit and slammed his sword into the sealing spike the monster’s head, leaping off with her sailcloth in hand while the it roared and fractured into a thousand pieces.  

Zelda let out a relieved sigh, opening her eyes to look at Impa.  “It’s finished, he’s put him down again.”

As she said the words the trembling outside stopped, the world turning quiet again. Soon the temple was filled with the scent of clean air and the sounds of chirping birds deep within the forest.  Impa remained tense, ears and eyes alert, then finally let out a sigh of relief.

“You saw this happen?”

“Yes, now and before, this is the second time he’s resealed him,” Zelda whispered before opening her eyes.  She turned to the walkway just below her, staring at a gap in the path.

“He’ll be coming soon…”

Impa nodded, regarding her quietly.  “I would expect so.”

Zelda breathed out slowly, looking to the back of the temple at the sunlight filtering in...  

“Would you mind if… if I took a few minutes? I’d just like to… prepare myself.”

Impa gave her a small smile, pausing to squeeze her shoulder affectionately.  “Yes, I will greet Link when he arrives.”

Zelda nodded, lips pressed tightly together as she stared up at her guardian.  In the past few days, they’d gotten closer while she worked on harnessing her power, with Impa guiding her through the process, showing her how to pull the energy from inside her and manifest it into the world.  She was patient with her, firm but kind, and when they weren’t practicing, she told her stories of her life with Hylia. Of her love for her people, her fondness for adventure, her heartbreaks, and her joys. She told her stories of the Sheikah tribe, sworn servants to the goddess and her hopes that they were still thriving in the future.  

Zelda shrank under the weight of her guilt, and the trouble her - _Hylia’s_ \- lack of foresight caused. A land in ruins, a people displaced, and these were broad casualties.  The ones closer to her heart stung more.  Impa was a guardian and servant, yes, but she was also a person. Had Hylia defeated Demise permanently the first time, Impa could have had a life… a home, a family…

But instead she was here, teaching divine skills to a girl barely out of adolescence, and prepared to guard Zelda regardless of everything.  She would stay watch until the evil was vanquished from this realm, until the task was complete.  

“Impa?” Zelda called as the blonde woman was shutting the doors to the back chamber.  She looked up, a curious expression on her face.

“I wanted to tell you I’m grateful… for your wisdom, and your kindness towards me.  I’m so… I don’t have the words to- “

”Your Grace… Zelda,” Impa murmured.  “It has been my privilege to know and serve you. You need not thank me.”

“But I still feel as though- “

“Save your words for Link, Your Grace.  Your voice will give him strength, and he’ll need that strength to save us all.”

Zelda’s chest constricted, throat tightening, the corners of her eyes burning with tears.  She nodded, giving Impa a small smile while her guardian bowed low and pulled the stone doors closed. Zelda’s footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as she walked the length of it, climbing the steps to the dais, thinking she couldn’t find a more peaceful spot in all this realm.  

She stood in the ray of light peeking through the temple ceiling, bathing her skin in warm sunlight while energy coiled its way through her blood.  Impa has told Zelda that Hylia once described her sealing power as calling down the sun, personally beseeching the heavens, to act on her behalf. Putting the divine between the world she loved and the malice that threatened it.  Zelda had practiced summoning her power and using it to lock something in place or drive Impa back when she attacked, but they’d only discussed how Hylia sealed Demise, never practiced it.

Perhaps that was because it could only be done once. And once it was; Zelda would sleep within whatever safeguard the heavens thought necessary.  She would rest, her soul the key locking the monster Demise had become away. This state of slumbering stasis would last an age, until Link fulfilled his role in their destiny. Until he claimed what her first hero was denied.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but Zelda willed them back.  She could not cry. No matter how guilty she felt, how frightened she was, or how elated her heart would be to set eyes on Link again, she had to stay composed.  He needed her certainty and resolve just as she needed his strength and his unbreakable spirit. They needed each other now, just as they always had.  

Zelda’s thoughts and the silence around her were interrupted by the sound of stone scraping stone as the temple doors slid open.  She turned over her shoulder, elation rising like a fire inside her at the sight of Link hurrying in. He wore a sweet, soft smile and his hair was disheveled, like it had been so many times on Skyloft, a lifetime ago.

Zelda’s composure slipped, the myriad of emotions no she felt threatening to burst out in a swell of tears.  Then a strange sense of calm washed over her, a sense of peace and purpose.  Hylia’s immortal wisdom winning out over Zelda’s human responses.  “You’ve come so far, Link,” she murmured.  “I’m glad you made it.”

The room was so quiet Zelda heard Link’s trembling sigh even from across the chamber.  He took a few cautious steps closer then hesitated, staring at her as though he couldn’t quite believe she was really there.  

“I imagine Impa filled you in on everything?” Zelda went on.  “We've traveled very far from home... to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed.  The forest you saw when you first landed? Outside it’s barren, there’s barely anything there now.”

Link pressed his lips together and looked behind him, face scrunching up as he considered this information.  “It’s all true, isn’t it,” he said. “The legends we’ve learned. The stories we read when we were little.”

Zelda nodded, remembering she’d been the one to give Link a copy of _The Knights of Skyloft_.  “Yes, the stories we were told as children aren’t… they aren’t fairy tales.  They were real, they’re our history.”

She watched Link sigh, his expression solemn as he tried to process this information.  “I think it’s time you learned the _whole_ story. Let me try to explain,” she said quietly, turning to the light above her, letting Hylia’s words flow through her lips.

“The Old Gods who created this world left behind essences of themselves in a relic, a perfectly balanced supreme power that granted whoever touched it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire.  They called it the Triforce, and in the hands of a pure soul it could make the world a mirror of the sacred realm. In the wrong hands… it would mean annihilation.”

Zelda paused, pushing aside visions of the war, the battle as it had been during Demise’s last siege.  “Demise was a being from before the world was made, part of it as formless chaos. He believed the Old Gods stole the world from him when they tamed the chaos to create this land. In his thirst to reclaim the world for himself, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war and attempted to seize the Triforce.  The goddess Hylia, guardian of the relic, feared the worst for her people… for us. She hid the Triforce and used her power to cut the land, sending the outcropping of rock and her people to the skies.  That outcropping... that’s our home. Skyloft.

“With her people safe, Hylia met Demise on the field, aided by the remaining creatures of this world.  After a long and fierce battle, she succeeded in sealing away Demise, though soon afterward it became clear her seal would not hold long against his fearsome power,” Zelda continued.  “Hylia suffered grave injuries during the battle. She knew if he broke free again there would be no stopping him, and if the demon king were to return, it would mean the end of the world for all beings of her land.  In order to prevent this and put an end to Demise’s destruction, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them into motion.”

Zelda turned from the sunlight, taking a deep breath to steel herself for the next part of the story, ignoring the longing rising in her chest as she descended the steps and approached Link where he stood.

“First, she created Fi, the spirit that resides in your sword, to serve a single purpose: assist her chosen hero on his mission,” she said, meeting Link’s eyes.  “Her second plan... was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal.”

She paused at this part, gauging his reaction, the wide-eyed, slightly confused look on his face.  “Hylia made this sacrifice so that the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. For while the ultimate power of the Triforce was created by gods, all its power could never be wielded by one.  Hylia knew this was her last and only hope, so she gave up her divine powers and immortality to be reborn as a human… among her people she’d sent to the sky.”

Link remained perplexed, or perhaps too shocked to respond.  Zelda lowered her voice, fighting the urge to reach out and thread her fingers into his, or place her hands on his chest.  Touch some part of him in a gesture of comfort as she revealed the truth that would change their lives more permanently than they’d already been altered.  

“Do you understand, Link?  You must have realized it even before now,” she said calmly, still watching his response.  “You are the chosen hero, and I… Zelda… I am the goddess reborn as a mortal.”

Link said nothing, eyes narrowed at first then widening in disbelief.  Zelda held still, gaze locked with his until he exhaled incredulously, looking her up and down before taking a step back either in fear or shock.  Zelda’s throat felt dry, eyes brimming with tears.  She took a breath to control herself at the same time Link found his voice.

“You… Zelda, you... _what_?” he whispered, voice shaking.

“The day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky and down to the world below,” she explained, wanting to continue before it became too much to bear.  “The demonic forces, they seemed to awaken the moment I arrived, but I…”

Zelda swallowed, unsure of how to explain what had happened in the pit upon her arrival.  It didn’t matter what had happened, what mattered now was giving Link the truth and explaining what must be done.  

“I was rescued by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds.  She took me in and gave me shelter. I had no memory at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me remember who I was and explained what I had to do. I set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land, and each statue stirred up Hylia’s — _my_ memories of life as Hylia.

“After I visited all the temples and prayed, we waited at the Temple of Time for you, but when you arrived-”

“Ghirahim,” Link grumbled, his eyes narrowing.  Zelda nodded and folded her hands in front of her waist, stepping closer to Link, feeling pleased when he did not back away.  

“Yes, he attacked, and Impa led me here… to the distant past… which would have happened, regardless.  You see, all of this is part of the effort to prevent the revival of Demise,” she explained. “He’s been stripped of his true physical form by the seal that binds him, and now takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires.  Link, we must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost…”

Zelda hesitated, for even after days of discussion with Impa and practicing dialogue with herself, she still wasn’t sure how to explain the last piece of the plan, or how to say goodbye to Link after just finding him again.  

“I have the power to sustain the seal, and as long as I continue the vigil Hylia started, I can keep the demon king from fully reviving himself in our time.  I have to keep the seal that Hylia - I mean, that I - created so long ago active for as long as I am able. This is my purpose,” she said, watching Link’s expression turn from shock to concern.  He made a vague gesture in her direction, but Zelda shook her head, determined to explain the rest.

“Link, the goddess entrusted Fi and the great blade she’s part of for very specific reasons, for the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests on you and you alone.  Back in our own time you’ve already driven him back into his prison _twice_ now,” she said, a smile crossing her face when Link reached up to fuss with his hair. “I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“It’s not…I don’t mind,” he mumbled, pink across his cheeks.  Zelda stepped closer, pressing her lips together and thinking Link had gotten taller and broader through the shoulders. Whether it was a well-timed growth spurt or a result of his journey she wasn’t sure, but physical growth wasn't the only change she saw in him.  

“During your long journey, you've grown _so_ much,” she whispered.  “You learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword, and by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you've found true courage.  Now that those qualities reside in you, _you_ are worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind,” she said, listening to him take a slow steadying breath.  “Link, _you_ can claim the Triforce.”

Zelda looked at the sword on his back, and offered her hand to him, just as she had on top of the statue of Hylia back on Skyloft. Link exhaled sharply, his hand trembling when he lifted it to rest inside hers, expression reverent as fell to one knee, his other hand coming up to cover his heart. Zelda squeezed his hand, a surge of pride and affection rushing through her as she spoke.

“ _Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. During your trials, you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this, I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land._ ”

Upon finishing, the symbol appeared on the back of his hand, three glowing, golden triangles molded into one.  Zelda sighed in relief. He had done it, earned the blessing of the old gods. His soul was pure, unbreakable and in perfect harmony.  He was a knight born, a true hero. _Her_ hero.  

“Link,” she breathed, waiting until he looked up to continue.  “The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that _you_ are the hero of legend, and within you dwells sacred power.  It is the mark of the Triforce, a blessing from the old gods,” she said with a shaky, relieved laugh. “Stand now and draw your sword.”

Zelda squeezed his wrist, then withdrew her hand, immense pride filling her heart as Link reached for the blade at his back, standing and pulling it from its sheath to raise it skyward.  They stood close, only inches of space between them, watching the cross-guard of the sword expand like wings while a ripple of white light spread through the hilt and up the blade.  A Triforce symbol engraved itself into the flat of the blade, and Zelda could feel a divine energy flowing from the sword into Link.  He let out an incredulous quiet laugh, examining the sword with a soft smile before looking to Zelda as though seeking her approval.  

As though he didn’t have it already; as though he hadn’t had it since the first time she laid eyes on him.    

Zelda wrenched herself away, unable to look at him any longer.  His sweet face, gentle smile, wide blue eyes regarding her with a devotion she didn’t deserve. It was too much, and she had yet to tell him the truth of things, of how he came to be standing here in an ancient temple instead of by her side, safe on Skyloft.

“Link, before I say another word... I feel like I owe you an apology,” she admitted, unable to face him, knowing if she did her resolve would break.  “You see, the mark on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world, and if you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all.  The only problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few-- those with an unbreakable spirit-- are able to wield its might.”

She began walking towards the dais, Link remaining closer to the doors. Zelda knew she was stalling, still loath to confess what she’d unwittingly drawn them both into.  She’d gotten to the steps when Link sheathed his sword and began to walk after her, remaining quiet, listening as he always had.

“It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce, but I have a theory of my own,” she said.  “The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power.  I think this may have been their way of giving hope to the mortal beings of this land, a hope they could place in someone truly worthy… which brings us back to you.”

Zelda paused, still facing the dais, eyes fixed on the floor while Link’s remained settled on her.  “To face Demise and give the land hope, the goddess needed someone with an unbreakable spirit, and that someone… is you, Link, but spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield the supreme power. And so Hylia... I mean, and so I…”

Zelda trembled, looking briefly over her shoulder at Link, noting the gentle look in his eyes, the affection writ into his features.  She bowed her head, the weight of her guilt intensifying under his gaze.

“I recognized you.  Even as a child, I knew who you were and what… what you would become.  But I had to find a way to bring you to this path, and I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, saving me, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger without even a moment's doubt.  I… I used you.”

Link said nothing from behind her, but Zelda could feel him, the confusion he felt apparent in the still air.  She continued her walk to the dais, praying he would understand her reasoning, accept her apologies and… maybe forgive her someday.

“I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this, Link.  But you must understand... this is a war, and the fate of the world hangs in the balance,” she emphasized.  “I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor so we can end this war, and while all that may be well intentioned and true, it doesn't mean it's right... and it doesn't excuse my actions.  And… because of that I’m… I’m prepared to pay the price for what I've done,” she affirmed, steadying herself with a quick breath.  “To ensure that the seal on Demise holds I will remain here... in this time... deep in sleep for thousands of years.”

Link gasped, and it was this that finally gave her the courage to face him.  Zelda turned, shaking, to see Link gaping at her, clearly shocked by her intentions.  He began to walk toward her, but Zelda held up her hands to stop him.

“Link, I can't say it enough. I am… _so_ sorry for the way I had to involve you in this.  But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny,” she said, voice wavering, tears spilling hot onto her cheeks.  “Before all this, I was... _happy_.  I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last forever.”

“Zelda, I… _wait_ ,” Link said, louder than before, his face turning from concern to alarm.  She looked above her, at the rays of sunshine leaking into the temple, feeling their strength as they began to coalesce and surround her.  The warmth of the rays grew stronger, leaving her breathless and dizzy, the energy condensing and forming an amber colored seal around where she stood.  Zelda closed her eyes, letting the tears flow as the power inside her latched onto the seal outside, draining all her energy to keep it intact. She was drowsy, aching for sleep, and could have closed her eyes and drifted off in that instant…

But Link’s voice kept her rooted firmly in the present.

“ _ZELDA_!” He screamed, crossing the room and clambering up the stairs to reach her, frantic fists beating against the shell separating them.  “Zelda, no! _NO_!”

She opened her eyes, tears flowing in earnest as Link slammed his fists hard into the barrier, over and over, desperate pleading noises echoing off the walls of the temple.

“Zelda, _please_ ,” he whimpered, scanning the case for any weaknesses while she took a heavy step forward and pressed her hands the barrier.

“Link,” she whimpered, certain he couldn’t hear her through his continued shouting.  “Link _listen_ … while it’s true that I am Hylia reborn, I’m still human. I’m still my father’s daughter and your friend.   _I’m still your Zelda_ …”

This statement caught Link’s attention and he paused, hands pressed against the case, right where hers were.  Her fingers were relaxed while his were tense, ready to claw apart the barrier. Zelda sobbed quietly, shuffling closer, fighting through the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her to look him directly in the eyes.

“When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up,” she explained, watching Link come so close his nose was pressed against the case.  It reminded her of Link as a child, pressed against the glass of her window with pumpkin cider in his pocket.

“I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead.  Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in…”

Link sobbed again, pawing at the barrier, forehead falling where Zelda’s lips were.   She waited until he composed himself a bit, leaning her forehead against where his was set.

“But this time, when all of this is over...will you come to wake me up?”

Link exhaled shakily, tears visible even through the amber-colored shell.  “I will. I _promise_ ,” he vowed.

Zelda smiled, laughing softly before leaning forward to press her lips against his forehead.  When she did the casing grew warmer, pulsing so brightly that Zelda shut her eyes, letting peace find its way into her heart as she succumbed to the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so humbled by the responses to chapters. Your comments mean so much to me. I appreciate each and every one of them. 
> 
> I'll have author's notes up soon hopefully. In the meantime, you can find me [ tumbling here ](https://andelynk.tumblr.com/) and if you are at all interested in watching my Skyward Sword playthrough on hero mode which will be finishing up soon, visit me on [ Twitch ](https://www.twitch.tv/fangirlhasnoname) for that and more games. thank you so much for the support!


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to Skyloft after leaving Zelda behind, confused, hurt, and desperate to find the sacred relic she told him about.

Revelation

* * *

 

“How long is this going to go on?”

Piper stood over Albertos, unafraid of asking the real question on everyone’s mind. He sighed, stirring honey into his tea, thinking Heron’s response to the question so far had been a perfunctory _as long as it takes_.  This no longer appeased some in the village.  Now, people were turning to Albertos in their quest for a proper response, since he was captain for 20 years before Heron, and was still trusted by many, sometimes more so than his successor.  

That was a complaint of the younger knights, and it had been a complaint of Orel’s as well, but Albertos had told them both to take it in stride. Though, when he said it to Orel, Albertos assumed Orel would have plenty of years to earn their trust.  

If only that had been true.

Piper crossed her arms, waiting for an answer, but Albertos said nothing for he wasn’t exactly sure why to say.  

“It’s been two weeks since Zelda fell,” she pressed.  “I hate to think it, but she’s gone. And Link… wherever he’s going to look for her, it’s not good for him.  It’s not good for anyone.”

Piper said this as though she’d gone to each individual resident of Skyloft and was now relaying her survey results to him.  Albertos looked up, watching her pour an unnecessary amount of water into his cup, diluting his drink so much it could hardly be considered tea anymore.  The action was an excuse to talk. Everyone was looking for one lately, tense as they all were. The feeling had become so thick in the air even the loftwings were acting up.  Albertos’ own bird had been anxious, eyes fixed on the cloud line below them when they flew, squawking as though he sensed danger below. Or, if legends were to be believed, a call to a home he’d never seen but instinctively knew.

“When are you going to say enough is enough, Al?” Piper asked as she set the kettle on the table and sat down in the chair opposite him.  Albertos smiled softly, still stirring his watered-down tea.

“Heron is captain.  He makes the-”

“Heron is not in the right mind to be making these decisions.  I half suspect he hopes Link will find Orel or Larke down there and-”

“He’s not so foolish as to think they survived.  And if Link _had_ found them or… any trace of them, he would have said something.”

“Perhaps... but Link hasn’t been himself either, and let’s not even discuss the state he comes back in.  Don’t act like it was well hidden that his loftwing brought him back practically _dead_ a few days ago,” she said accusingly when Albertos narrowed his eyes. “I can’t imagine what he’s faced that’s left him in that shape, and he refuses to speak! He’s terse, he won’t tell anyone what’s going-”

“Piper, you know Link isn’t talkative.  This is personal to him so he’s not going to-”

“He keeps insisting Zelda is alive,” she interrupted.  “He all but yelled at Luv the other day after he bought three bottles of that healing potion and she dared to suggest he should take a few moments to grieve.  He’s only a boy. This shouldn’t be all on his shoulders.”

“It’s Link’s decision to keep going.”

Piper scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.  “That potion can’t be good for him. Luv told me it’s not meant to be taken frequently or in such -”

A yelp from across the Bazaar cut her off, both she and Albertos turning to locate the source.  Link was back, singed and covered in dust, standing in front of Gondo’s booth pouring the contents of his supply pouch all over the blacksmith’s counter.  Before Gondo could protest, Link took a second pouch and emptied it, then a third, various items sliding off the counter onto the floor. By now, half the Bazaar was watching as Link took a bow off his back and slammed it on the counter before pulling out a strange, insect-like device and setting it next to the bow. Lastly, he removed the violet shield from his back, a new model Rupin had started selling a few days earlier and set it on top of the pile.

“I need all of this stuff… fixed.  Upgraded,” he muttered, shifting the scabbard of his sword around on his back.  “Make it better. Whatever.”

Gondo looked torn between irritation and fascination, picking up a few items and looking them over, while Rupin looked on ravenously from his adjacent booth, his beady eyes scanning the items that had tumbled to the floor.  He approached slowly, reaching to grab a golden spiral of amber off the floor but pulled back when Link shot him a glare and shifted the sword on his back pointedly. This motion was odd, for not only was it unlike Link to be threatening, but the sword on his back was no longer the sword he’d left Skyloft with.  

It was larger, for one; almost as tall as Link was, and… regal looking.  The old sword that sat in the chamber untouched for an age had been greenish grey, almost dull looking if Albertos dared admit it.  This sword was vibrant, the cross guard flared out like wings and the grip laced with purple and green detailing. The scabbard that held it was different as well.  Gold and blue, detailed with strange markings that could be decorative additions or symbols from the surface. Albertos guessed this because where else would Link have picked it up, and if that was the case, what happened to the sacred relic Link had been carrying?

“Link, where did you find this stuff?” Gondo asked.

“Does it matter?”

“I suppose not.  But...Link, listen… I’ll restring your bow for free, but enhancing all this stuff,” he went on, “the shield, this device… it’s going to run you close to six hundred- “

“ _Six_ _hundred_?” Link protested.  Gondo shrugged apologetically, frowning when Link swore under his breath and clenched his fists.  Albertos stood to walk over to the counter but Heron beat him to Link’s side, having been lurking by Rupin’s booth, watching the entire exchange.

“Link, I can spot you the money if you-”

“I don’t need you to do that.”

Link scowled at Heron, though Albertos noticed his eyes more than the expression on his face.  They were red and swollen, his cheeks blotchy like he’d been rubbing at them.

He’d been crying.  Hard. And for a long time...  

“It’s not a problem. I have plenty of rupees-”

“I don’t _need_ your _rupees_ ,” Link snapped before turning back to Gondo. “I’ll pay you tomorrow.  Just... fix it all, I don’t care,” he growled. Before Gondo responded, Link turned and stomped towards the exit with Heron hot on his heels and Albertos following, leaving behind an awkwardly silent Bazaar.  

Albertos caught up with Link and Heron after the latter had seized Link by the back of his tunic to stop him from jumping off the platform.  Link threw Heron off, letting out a stream of curse words to rival his father while Heron glared disapprovingly at him.

“There’s no need for that,” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest while Link stared back defiantly.

“What do you want?”  

“I want you to tell us what has gotten you so upset.”

Link huffed and looked at the ground before turning back to the platform.  “I’m not upset. I have to-”

Heron took him by the arm to keep him from jumping, a somber expression on his face.  “Link, whatever happened down there, we can help-”

“No, you _can’t_!”

Link shoved Heron back, his face contorted in rage. “There’s nothing you can do! There’s nothing anyone-”

“Link, if Zelda is gone, we can at least-”

“ _She’s not dead_!” Link shouted, tears spilling onto his cheeks. “She’s… _she…_ she’s _not_...”

Link took a breath, trying and failing to contain his grief.  He buried his face in his hands, shoulders slumping, looking as though he wanted to collapse into the ground.  

“Come,” Albertos murmured, taking Link gently by the shoulders and walking him to the dormitories.  Link followed willingly, the fight inside him cowed beneath his grief. Pipit was inside working on cleaning the classroom, an alarmed expression crossing his face when he saw Link approach.

“Link, what happened?” Pipit gasped, walking over and taking his friend by the shoulders.  “What… is Zelda-”

“She’s not dead,” Link grumbled, which made Pipit even more confused.  

“Is she hurt?  What’s- “

“Pipit, can you let us talk to Link for a bit?” Albertos asked, watching Pipit glance at Heron, then exchange a quick look with Link, who managed a weak nod of agreement.  Pipit let out a heavy sigh, clapping Link once on the bicep before watching Albertos guide him to his room. Heron shut the door behind them while Link sat on the edge of his bed, hands buried in his hair and eyes on the floor.

“Link,” Albertos began gently, kneeling so he was eye to eye with him.  “I’ve known you since you were a baby. Heron too. You can talk to us. If Zelda is dead, we can-”

“She’s _not,”_ Link growled, practically tearing out his hair now.  “She _isn’t. Dead_.”

“So, she’s still... missing, then?” Albertos said, wondering if perhaps Link had found Zelda but she’d disappeared again.  Link shook his head, fisting his hands back in his hair and leaning forward onto his knees.

“No, I… I know where she is.”

“Is she safe?”  Heron asked.

Link let out a long sigh. “She is, but… I can’t explain it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I _can’t_ ,” he insisted.  

“Why?” Heron pressed, frowning when Link grumbled under his breath.  “Link, you won’t tell us where Zelda is or what is down there. You’ve carried this all on your own when… when we could have _helped_ you.  We wanted to help you.   _I_ would have gone down to bring her back if-”

“She wouldn’t have come with you,” Link muttered, sitting up to look at them both.  “She _can’t_ come back. Not… not right now.”

Albertos considered this, glancing at Heron, who looked irritated by Link’s continued crypticism.  He knew part of Heron was expecting to talk to Orel, who would have spilled everything seconds after it happened.  But while his mannerisms may take after his father, Link was his mother’s son too, and he wasn’t going to open up until he was ready.

“Link… Son, listen,” Albertos sighed, carefully weighing his words.  “I realize Gaepora asked you to keep quiet because he didn’t want anyone to be alarmed, and you’ve respected that, but you have to understand… the village _is_ alarmed,” he explained.  “People can ignore things for a while, the lights in the sky and the fact that Zelda hasn’t been given a memorial, but they won’t ignore it forever.”

“And we _can’t_ ignore it,” Heron added.  “Every single knight can see through those holes in the clouds.  We know there’s more down there. And if Zelda can’t come home there’s a reason, and eventually everyone will be asking why, including her father.”

“Every senior knight knows that prophecy.  Your dad and uncle both knew it, your mother as well,” Albertos continued, watching Link’s tension soften at the mention of his family.  “When you walked out of the Academy carrying that sword, we all understood what it meant, Link, but… while we’re on that, will you answer me at least one question?”

Link nodded, relaxing his posture a little when Albertos gestured to the sword on his back.  “That blade on your back is different. Did you… did you find a new one? What happened to the Goddess Sword?”

“This is the same sword,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at the purple and green handle.  “Well, it’s… it’s been tempered now.”

“Tempered by what?” Heron asked, and when Link hesitated again he sighed.  “Link, _please_ … trust us a little.  There are fantastical things happening all around us; Al and I can keep an open mind.”

Albertos nodded in agreement. “Talk to us. What tempered your sword and what’s keeping Zelda on the surface? She wouldn’t leave your side if it wasn’t for a good reason; you two have been inseparable since you were children.”

Link inhaled slowly, visibly trembling while attempting to compose himself.  He seemed distracted, his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him, hands folding together as he spoke.

“‘ _The Youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess’s chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit_ ,’” Link said, looking almost as though he was reading from a text, or someone was speaking through him.  “‘ _He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land_.’”

Albertos and Heron stayed quiet, giving Link the space to continue when he was ready, and when he finally began to speak, it was as though the sky opened and began to pour.

The land below the clouds wasn’t empty and lifeless.  It was home to sentient creatures who spoke and had been a help to Link at times.  But it was also full of dangerous plants, violent beasts, and - aside from himself, Groose, and Zelda - two other humans.  Over the last two weeks, Link had gotten to know these creatures and humans a bit more each time he leapt from his loftwing, landing at prayer monuments like the ones they had on Skyloft. From there, he’d ventured through lush, thick forests, towering mountains, and a barren desert, and once a vast sea.

“Sea” was the word he’d used, a body of water almost surrounded by land.  Albertos remembered reading the term in one of the ancient texts in Gaepora’s library.  He pushed this thought aside, listening to Link describe the ruins of ancient temples, places of worship long since forgotten.  Link explained he’d gone inside in search of Zelda at first, but later it had been to find the sacred flames left behind by the Old Gods.  Farore, Nayru, and Din. Heron had recognized these names, as had Albertos, but names were all they had.

When Heron asked if anything guarded these flames, Link grew uncomfortable, the struggle to find the words clear on his face. Albertos suggested Link draw what he’d seen, thinking perhaps this would be easier since Link, like Larke, often expressed his deepest thoughts better with brush and paper.  Link considered this for a moment, then leapt from his bed to sit down at his father’s old woodworking bench, a different story unfolding from the tip of his pencil.

They were quick sketches, but they gave Albertos and Heron the answer as to why Link had returned to Skyloft battered and bruised so many times.  The first sketch was of a six-legged creature covered in flames, a gaping mouth and one singular eyeball. Second was a giant insect with a spiked tail and enormous claws.  This was followed up by a six-armed figure with giant knives, then a monster with serpents for hair, and finally, a giant, formless beast with flayed skin and hundreds of teeth.  Link spent a good amount of time on this drawing, but eventually he slid the paper aside and started drawing a man, or what looked like a man.

Lithe and sinewy, the man had hair that obscured one side of his face and the same long, pointy ears legend said enabled those on Skyloft to hear the whispers of the gods.  He wore nothing but thin armor it looked like, but there was something ominous about the way Link drew his eyes. Link described this man as a _Demon Lord_ , one who was working to bring back the ancient evil Hylia fought long ago.

“He’s stalking Zelda,” he explained as he sketched.  “He’s hunting her. He needs her for something, and the last time I fought him he was demanding I tell him where the…”

Link paused his talking but continued to sketch, his pencil working furiously as he colored darker spots amidst the white of the man’s armor.  

“Where the what, Link?” Heron pressed, wanting to keep him talking.  Link set down his pencil and leaned forward onto the desk, long fingers fisted in his hair again.

“Where the… Gate of Time was.”

Heron glanced quickly at Albertos, both men staying quiet and waiting for Link to continue.  He hesitated, almost as if he was waiting for them to react, then sighed and said Zelda had been taken to the past by a servant of Hylia, one who’d saved her after she was almost caught by the Demon Lord he’d mentioned earlier.  Zelda was safe, but she was unable to return to their time, let alone to Skyloft, until this Demon Lord was stopped.

“She has to stay there until I can find a way to stop Ghirahim and destroy that monster in the pit.  Zelda is… she’s holding it back until I can finish my task and find the Triforce.”

“Link, _how_ Zelda is holding it back?”  Heron asked after a few moments of silence.  “You said she was with a guardian who has powers, but... does she have a weapon or anything?”

Link sat up, though his eyes stayed fixed on the desk, clearly debating on how to phrase his thoughts.  He sighed and looked up at Albertos and Heron, eyes watery and filled with grief.

“She has herself,” he murmured.  “She’s… the prophecy refers to a spirit maiden, and that’s Zelda.  She’s… Hylia...”

“Hylia what?” asked Heron.

“She’s _Hylia_ ,” Link reiterated.  “In that last battle, the Goddess was gravely injured and she… died.  She gave up her immortality to be reborn as a human, and she was reborn as Zelda,” he explained, looking both awed and disturbed by the idea.  “Zelda...she has Hylia’s soul and all her powers, and that’s what she’s using to hold back the monster.”

Albertos stole another glance at Heron, noting the resolutely stoic expression on his face.  The younger knight’s thoughts were most likely drifting to the same places Albertos’ were: to the tomes hidden in the Chamber of the Sword. The ones with torn pages and faded words.  These were the oldest legends; Skyloft’s beginnings. What they did before the island ascended skyward, and everything that came after. Within these texts, there were references to Hylia perishing, specifically a tale of her hero falling and the goddess succumbing to her injuries shortly after...

When Albertos had been named Captain, Gaepora’s father, Kaebora, had given him access to these tomes, but only after he’d studied through every other book on the island in his quest for knowledge.  Kaebora was strict with the texts; they were his family’s personal collection and had been passed from mother and father to son or daughter for a millennia. Gaepora had been more open, sharing the books with senior knights and historians at the Academy, resulting in numerous discussions about the island and their future; late night conversations on folklore and history that went on long after dinners ended. Most everyone Albertos knew had concluded the tale was an allegory; a simpler explanation for why the Goddess descended to aid them in the war, then ascended again after Skyloft was founded.  Hylia didn’t actually _die_.  She was a goddess; an immortal.  How could an immortal perish?

Link cleared his throat, drawing Albertos away from his thoughts and back to the present.  “Zelda explained all this to me when I traveled through the Gate of Time to find her. She gave the final blessing to my sword to make it what it is now, and then she… _she_...”

“What did she do, Link?” Heron asked.

Link took a shuddering breath, staying as composed as he could with shining eyes and trembling lips.  “She walked to the dais and… sunlight came pouring through the ceiling. It… surrounded her,” he breathed, blinking back tears.  “I _tried_ to go to her, but… I was too late.  The shell around her was so hot and I couldn’t get through no matter how I tried. Then the room filled with light and when it faded away she was… asleep.  Asleep and… _trapped_ there until I can finish this.”

Link wiped his face, turning away from Heron’s sympathetic gaze, his voice shaking when he spoke.  “She looked peaceful, at least. And Impa is-“

“Impa?” Albertos asked, swearing he’d heard the name before, or read it somewhere...

“Her guardian.  She’s there, so Zelda’s not _alone_ , but she’s a prisoner until I do my part. Until I can find the power of the gods and end this.”

Link let out a long sigh, wiping his face again before he looked up to Albertos and Heron with a determined expression.  “I have to find out everything I can about the God’s Power. _I_ have to do this,” he emphasized, pointing to his chest.  “It can’t be anyone else, it has to be me and I… I don’t even know _where_ to begin.”

“So let us help you,” Heron said gently.  “You said the old woman told you this… power of the gods… she said it’s on Skyloft? What is it called?”

“Zelda called it the Triforce.”

Heron nodded, stealing a quick glance at Albertos.  “I’ve never heard such a thing, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t mention of it somewhere.  Al and I can go to the old tomes in the Chamber of the Sword and research, and I bet Gaepora would let you start in his personal books.  He may even know what it is.”

“Then I need to find him and ask- “

“What you _need_ to do is rest for a bit,” Albertos said, and when Link began to protest he held up a hand.  “When was the last time you ate anything more than dried fruit? Or drank anything other than a healing potion? Or _slept_?”

“Al is right, Link,” Heron agreed.  “We’ll start looking and you get some sleep, you can’t fight a demon-”

“But Zelda _needs_ me!  I have to _save_ her and-”

“If she’d seen you in the state you were in the other day, she would have thrown a fit,” Albertos said.  “You’re on this task, yes, but I can’t imagine Zelda wants you to kill yourself in the process. She’d be telling you the same thing; You need to get some rest.”

Link huffed, glaring angrily at Albertos for a moment before relenting.  “Fine, I’ll sleep,” he grumbled while pointing angrily in Albertos’ direction. “But as _soon_ as I’m up-”

“As soon as you’re up, we will help you in any way we can,” Heron said.  “ _All_ of us will.  We’re all on your side, Link; I swear it.  In fact, Al and I will go get started on the books right now, and if we find anything we’ll come wake you up.”

Link seemed reluctantly satisfied, nodding once then returning to his former position, hands fisted in his hair and elbows on his knees.  Albertos looked to Heron, the other man frowning before they both walked out of the door and left Link with his thoughts.

They hadn’t gotten halfway down the hall when Heron turned, taking Albertos by the arm, his expression pale and concerned.

“You’ve _never_ heard of this thing?”

“Never,” Albertos confirmed.  “Unless Gae has some secret books he’s kept hidden, I’ve read every book in that library and I’ve never heard of a… Triforce.”

Heron frowned, folding his arms over his stocky chest.  “Al, what do you really think of all this?” he muttered. “Zelda’s holding back a demon and Link is the only one who can defeat it?”

Albertos shrugged.  “It sounds fantastical, but we live on an island floating in the sky, Heron.  This entire world is fantastical.”

“You don’t…” Heron began, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.  “Do you remember when Ugo died, and Orel was such a mess? When he took two weeks off because he wasn’t sleeping, and he’d started to see Indy and Ugo flying-”

“Are you asking if I think Link is losing it?”

“Not… in that blunt of terms, but perhaps he’s a little-”

“I think that young man has lost his mother, his father, and now his best friend.  Hell let’s not tip-toe around the nest; you, and I, and everyone else on this island knows that Zelda is more to Link than just his friend.  Is he crazy? Yes, he’s probably out of his mind missing her. But do I think he’s making any of this up?”

Albertos sighed, thinking of fables and legends, of cracking pieces of rock tumbling off the island and through the clouds.  The fantastical world they lived in, with giant birds and waterfalls that were never dry…

Then he thought of Link.  First as a toddler, hiding behind Larke’s skirt and crying because he’d broken one of Orel’s carvings.  Then as a child, confessing to Orel how he’d snuck off island just days after getting his bird. And finally, last spring when he’d come to training green in the face and weak, confessing to Al in private that he’d had way too much red wine the night before and wouldn’t do it again.  

“Heron, you and I have known that boy since he was days old,” Albertos said.  “He’s not a liar; he doesn’t exaggerate for attention. So no, I don’t think he’s making any of this up. And because of that, I don’t know how much longer we’ll be safe on this island.”

Heron exhaled slowly, glancing at the walls of the Academy.  Ancient ones. Painted and replaced in spots, but ancient no less. “What will it mean if he succeeds?  If he _does_ beat this demon and the surface is safe for us?  Our whole way of life… it’s going to change.”

“Maybe that would be a good thing,” Albertos said.  “Imagine having a child and not worrying about your toddler falling off the edge of the island.  Imagine not having to patrol the skies day and night and listen for screams on the wind.”

“There wouldn’t be much for us to do as knights.”

“Oh, I doubt that.  I’m sure we’d find ways to keep busy.”

Heron chuckled quietly, then fell silent, scuffing the floor with the toe of his boot.  “What if he doesn’t succeed?”

Albertos grimaced, glancing sadly at Link’s door.  “Unfortunately, I don’t think he has that option.”

* * *

 

_Will you come to wake me up?_

Link pounded his fists against the barrier, the heat from it almost more than he could stand.   _I will. I promise_ , he shouted, though no sound left his lips.   _Zelda, I promise!  I promise!_

He was screaming, his voice cracking from the effort.  But there was no sound, and Zelda…

Zelda...

The room around him faded, replaced by the familiar scenery on Skyloft; the deep greens of spring and summer and the blue sky spattered with clouds.  Two children were standing on the edge of the platform by the plaza, a little boy and a girl. She had two braids on the side of her head and the boy’s hair was tousled and messy.  The girl clutched the boy’s shirt, afraid to move closer to the edge. _It’s okay, I won’t let you fall_ , he said to her.

_Do you promise?_

_I promise._

Link stepped forward, recognizing the brown tunic.  It was his favorite; he loved that shirt. Zelda had made him one exactly like it so many times...

He’d reached where the children were standing when the sun above him shifted, shining blindingly bright across the sky.  Link shielded his eyes as he watched the world around him speed up, standing frozen and unable to move a muscle, forced to watch a strange barrage of images fly past him so quickly he struggled to catch them all.  Zelda, older now, pulling him off the ground and putting her arm around his waist as they walked to the Academy. Zelda standing under the Goddess statue with Blue. Zelda wearing a white cloak and laughing as she ran behind Link in a Guardian costume.  Zelda with ribbons in her hands dancing around the flagpole, Link close by her side. Zelda sitting beside him by the broken windmill, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, two loftwings circling in the distance. Link forced his feet to move, walking towards them, trying to see-

The scenery faded, focusing in on a single point through a ceiling high above him.  He was surrounded again by stone, the ancient temple walls, dark save for a single ray of sunlight.  Zelda was bathed in it, the amber barrier that surrounded her glowing brightly as it solidified. Link pressed his hands against it, watching tears slip from Zelda’s eyes while his own rolled down his cheeks.  

“But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?”

“I will,” Link choked.  “I _promise_.”

Zelda smiled, but the temple behind her grew dark, the silence broken by a low growl and a shudder from deep inside the earth.  “Zelda, I promise!” Link shouted, stepping back and drawing his sword as the beast rose from inside the pit. “I promi-”

Link hit the floor, thrashing in panic until he realized it was only sheets around his legs.  He ripped them off, noticing they were damp, as was his shirt when he pulled it off with an irritated groan.  Link stood up, trying to catch his breath and make sense of time. The world outside his window was dark, only a sliver of pale moonlight creeping in. He remembered Owlan bringing him some food and tea, but he’d barely gotten through half of it before passing out.  

He looked at his nightstand, noticing the plate and cup had been taken but in its place was a bright green bottle of potion.  Link picked it up, examining the tag that read, _I’m guessing you’ll need energy for the task ahead.  Keep this on you for those times. Sip only - A_

Al has been back at some point, leaving the stamina potion for Link to find.  It must have been sometime after they’d talked, which had been in the morning after he’d flown back… After Groose had told him he would stay behind to make sure the Old Woman was safe, and after Link had been in the temple with Zelda...

He squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering at the image of Zelda behind her sealing prison. She’d said she’d be asleep, deep asleep, but when the light had faded and Link was able to see her clearly, all he could think about was how lifeless she looked.  She was too still, too… serene. When Zelda slept, she slept on her side, with her arms folded under her head and her hair spread out all around her. Link knew because he’d seen it when they’d stayed up too late talking one night. She’d laid down on her pillow while he sat at the foot of her bed, reading aloud from a book because Zelda said she liked the sound of his voice.  He’d stayed in her room for a while, unable to stop staring, then finally returned to his, but not until he’d covered her up with that ugly blanket she loved so much.

When thinking about the blanket, Link suddenly worried if Zelda would get cold.  The temple was damp and not exactly the most welcoming place, let alone the warmest.  Zelda hated being cold, it was one of the reasons she was always snuggling on him, always telling him how warm he was.  This was just another thing to add to his list of worries, which included whether or not Zelda would wake up, and what would happen if that thing awoke again and he wasn’t there.

Chastising himself for sleeping too long, Link laid out his tunic to dry and pulled on one of his other shirts.  He should head out. Wake Gaepora or Olwan to find out if they knew anything about the Triforce. Though part of him feared they would know as much as he did about the relic, or as much as Al and Heron knew, which was nothing.

At least they’d listened, that was more than Link could say for anyone else.  Everyone else he talked to stared at him with these horrible, pitying expressions, not unlike the ones he’d had when his parents died.  This wasn’t the same at all; Zelda wasn’t dead, though he knew many of them didn’t believe him when he said that.

He suspected Heron didn’t believe him either. He was familiar enough with him to see the doubt in his features.  Link couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t believe it himself if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes.

Al was a different story, though. He’d looked a little disturbed Link’s recollection of the events on the surface, but his expression was mostly concerned and kind.  That’s the way Link had always known him to be, and it was the way his mother had always described him.

Thinking about his mother made Link sigh heavily.  If she were here she’d believe him without a doubt, as would have his father.  Heron may have said the entire island was behind him, but Link couldn’t help but wonder if everyone thought he was going mad with grief over Zelda’s apparent death. He stalked out the door to his room, thinking he had to find the Triforce and save her, otherwise madness would become a self-fulfilling prophecy.  

His stomach was growing, beckoning him to seek food first and knowledge second. In acquiescence he followed the instinct to search the kitchens despite wanting to head upstairs to wake Zelda’s father if he wasn’t still up. The kitchens were mostly bare, but Link managed to find a few slices of bread and dried goat jerky, as well as the cookies Henya always kept stashed in the cupboard, the latter bringing with it a pang of nostalgia for all the times Zelda and he had stolen them together.  He folded them carefully inside a napkin as he left, thinking the small snack would have to suffice until after he talked to Gaepora. He couldn’t wait; it was too urgent. Zelda was trapped in that temple until he-

“ _Paper… I need… paper_ …”

Link paused, looking around to find the source of the voice, though all that greeted him was the empty hall.  It must have been the wind squeaking its way through an open window, he thought while stepping closer to his room, not wanting to linger longer than necessary.

“ _Somebody… please help me_ …”

“Fledge?” Link called out, turning around to find the hallway still empty, the sound of his heart beat almost deafening in the responding silence.  “Stop messing around, the paper is in the-”

“ _Please!_ ”

Link jumped, backpedaling a few steps while stifling a gasp. The hallway was quiet again, nothing but the sound of his breathing for a moment, another low moan from the bathroom.  Link swallowed, cautiously stepping forward, wondering if he was still dreaming or perhaps he was actually losing his mind and needed-

“ _Somebody bring me paper… please… bring me some paper_ …” the voice moaned pitifully.  “ _Any kind of paper at all… oohhhh_ …”

“It’s right in the cupboard.  Just… reach in there and grab- “

“Link?”

Link choked back a scream, turning around with his fists raised and every muscle in his body taut and ready for an attack.  Fledge was the only sight that greeted him, rosy cheeks growing pale at the sight of his friend ready for battle.

“It’s- It’s only me,” he whimpered.  “A-are you all right?”

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear… what?’

“Someone is in there asking for… paper.”

Fledge blinked, slowly shaking his head.  “I didn’t... hear anything, Link.”

Link huffed, glancing quickly at the door, truly worried he was going crazy now.  “Yeah… maybe… maybe it was the wind.”

“Maybe,” Fledge agreed, though he was giving Link a wary look.

“I didn’t… I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

Fledge shook his head.  “Nah, I wasn’t asleep.”

“What were you doing? You seem out of breath.”

“Oh, do I?  I was… I… I was just up…” Fledge stammered, then his shoulders dropped and his face turned bright pink.  “I was up training.”

“Training?”

“Yeah.  I… well, you know I can’t… I can’t even lift a single barrel, Link,” he mumbled.  “It’s pathetic. Everyone makes fun of me for it.”

“Ignore them.  Stritch and Cawlin are blockheads and Cawlin can’t-”

“But I _want_ to get stronger,” Fledge insisted, clenching his fists at his sides.  “I’m too embarrassed to work out with the rest of the guys, so I’ve been… I’ve been doing it in my room at night when no one’s around to laugh at me.”

Link grimaced.  Fledge had never been very physical, even when they were children, which was why it surprised Link that he kept up with knight school despite the challenges it posed.  He admired him for that if anything else, and he and Pipit both had been quick to jump in when others picked on him, but they couldn’t be around all the time.

“Listen, Fledge, I’m happy you’re doing this, but maybe start off with something lighter?  I’ll help you with some ideas when I’m… not busy.”

“Yeah, I know.  Maybe I should just give up, throw in the towel.  I’m so exhausted and the exercises Eagus gave me are so hard.  Maybe I should-”

“I wasn’t going to say quit, I was… it takes a lot of time to build up strength, Fledge.  You’ll need more stamina and…”

Link had a thought, glancing back once at the now quiet restroom before looking over to his door.  “Here, come with me,” he said, beckoning Fledge to follow him.

Inside Link’s room was the bottle of green potion, the little note from Al still attached.  Link removed it and turned, handing the bottle to a slightly bewildered Fledge.

“What?!  You’re just… this is stamina potion, Link.  You’re just going to- “

“Take it,” Link said, frowning when Fledge protested.  “You need it more than I do. I can get more, I’ll- “

“Link I can’t take this, it’s- “

Link pushed the potion into Fledge’s hands. “No, take it.  I insist. But it does say to just sip so don’t gulp the whole thing down in one sitting.”

Fledge nodded.  “I won’t, I… Link, thank you!” I’ll do my best! All the exercises Eagus gives us, I’ll do them; and then someday I’ll be strong, just as strong as you or Pipit are.”

“You bet you will,” Link said encouragingly, suddenly distracted by a glowing ball of light that appeared between he and Fledge.   _That’s right_ , he thought.   _Gratitude_.  

The crystal floated to where Link was, working its way into his pocket while Fledge continued to fish.  “I know you’re taking off in the morning again, but promise you’ll come back soon so I can show you the new me!” He said. “And… bring Zelda home?  I miss her.”

Link nodded, thinking he felt the same way, and also thinking Zelda would be inordinately proud of Fledge for not giving up.  His blushing friend left the room, leaving Link alone in the dim light with his thoughts.

The rest of the night passed slowly, with Link dozing off and on as he scoured his father’s old books for any reference of a Triforce.  He never slept for long, just enough to have a vision of Zelda trapped and see threat of the demon lurking behind her. By the time the sun rose, Link had gone through every book his father had but found no mention of the Triforce or even reference to a power of the Gods.  He left his room frustrated, storming towards the stairs to find Gaepora and see if he had any answers.

“Oh, Link!  You’re back.”

Link stopped short when Karane called to him, running down the stairs and over to where he was, an anxious look on her face.  “Have you found any trace of Zelda? Is she-”

“I know where she is but… she can’t come home yet,” he explained.  Karane scrunched up her nose.

“Why not?”

“Karane, it’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“I think Zelda would want to be the one-”

“Link,” Karane said. She sounded irritated at first but her expression softened.  “I would hope you realize by now that I love her just as much as you do. I’m worried.  I miss my friend. It’s so lonely here without her.”

Link grimaced.  He knew this was true.  The last year or so Karane and Zelda has gotten very close, disappearing sometimes to talk for hours about secret things Zelda only shared with her.  A small part of him was jealous of Karane because of the bond she shared with Zelda even though he knew he shouldn’t be, and until now he really hadn’t taken the time to realize that there were other people who missed Zelda besides Gaepora, and himself.  

“What about Pipit?  Or Peatrice and Orielle?  They’re around aren’t they?”

“They aren’t Zelda,” Karane said.  “She’s my _best friend,_ Link.  I want to know she’s okay.’

Link sighed, trying to find a way to explain the situation.  “I know where she is, and she’s not alone. Someone is with her; they’re keeping her safe.  She’s fine right now, but I’ve got to hurry and get back down there.”

“Can I come with you?”

“No,” Link said quickly.  “It’s not safe.”

“Are you taking Pipit?”

“I’m not taking anyone.”

“Perhaps you _should_ take him,” she mumbled, leaning closer to look at the small cut on his cheek.  “Save you from coming back with so many injuries.”

“I think he’d rather stay here and look out for you and everyone-”

“He barely notices me.”

Link tilted his head.  “You’re his friend. He tells me that-”

“That’s even worse.”

The comment caught Link off guard and he realized instantly what Zelda and Karane may have been talking about all those hours shuttered in her room.  While he’d thought Karane and Pipit were just very close, being the only two in the senior class, the tone in her voice was too familiar. It reminded Link exactly of how he’d felt a little over a year ago when Zelda had said they were “just friends.”  

He grimaced, reaching out to place an awkward hand on her shoulder.  Karane glanced from where his hand was to Link’s strained expression and burst out laughing.

“You are _terrible_ at this.”

“I’m not… I’m not _that_ bad,” he frowned.  “I know how you feel at least.”

“Yeah, I bet you do,” she sighed, giving him a sympathetic smile.  “Listen, I’ve got to go study. Will you at least tell Zelda I miss her when you see her again?”

Link nodded.  “Yes, I’ll do that.”

“Thanks, Link,” Karane said, giving him a gentle pat on the arm before turning and walking down the hall.  

“Hey, Karane?”  Link called. “You haven’t seen Gaepora have you?  I need to talk to him.”

“I haven’t seen him.  His office door was open but he wasn’t inside, and he’s not in the classroom.”

Link frowned, giving her a nod as she turned into the classroom. More of a delay, Link thought, cursing himself for not seeking Gaepora our immediately when he’d gotten back, or even in the middle of the night last night.  His stomach twisted, either from hunger or feeling sick about the fate hanging over him, he wasn’t sure, but at least the hunger was something he could take care of.

He set off back towards the kitchen, noticing Cawlin standing close to the bathroom as he passed, hunched over with something in his hands.  It piqued Link’s curiosity, for Cawlin was always brash and loud mouthed but now he looked… secretive.

“Should I give it to her?” He was whispering to himself as Link approached.   “She was looking at me yesterday, I swear it. Maybe not…”

“Hey, Cawlin.”

Cawlin jumped half a foot off the ground and turned around, glaring angrily at Link with beady black eyes.  “Link, it’s you! Don’t… sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Breakfast,” Link said, curious as to why Cawlin was so jittery.

“Where’s Groose?  He followed you down there, and he hasn’t been back.”

“He said he was going to stay for now.”

“Why?  What’s down there that’s so interesting?”

Link shrugged, he didn’t feel like explaining Groose’s reasoning right now, he had too many other things on his mind.  “Were you in the bathroom last night looking for paper?”

“What? Why would I be in the bathroom in the middle of the night?”

“I heard someone in there…”

Cawlin scoffed.  “You’re hearing things.  The paper is in the little cupboard, everyone knows that.  No one would be crying in the middle of the night for it.”

“Right, yeah… I must have been-”

“Why are you here anyway?  Shouldn’t you be looking for Zelda?  It’s your fault she’s gone, remember.”

“I _know_ where Zelda is,” Link said in a determinedly calm voice.

“Yeah, she’s not here, that’s where she is.  You’re observant.”

Link rolled his eyes, distracting himself from the urge to punch his classmate by down at the paper he was clutching.  “What’s that?”

“ _This_?” Cawlin bleated.  “Nothing. It’s nothing.  It’s just paper, it’s an assignment.  Go away, I’ve got a serious dilemma here and you’re… you’re distracting me.”

“Fine,” Link muttered, turning towards the kitchen and the smell of eggs and cuccoo sausage.  He’d gotten to the entryway, a painful and nostalgic craving for pancakes overwhelming him, when Cawlin raced over and seized him by the arm.

“Actually, Link… you might be just the person I need. Normally I would never ask someone like you for help, but… you seem to be pretty good with the ladies,” he murmured thoughtfully before his face fell into a scowl.  “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know,” Cawlin snapped when Link gave him a bewildered look.  “First Kina, then Orielle for a bit, and then Zelda… _Whatever_!  Listen, let’s do this.  I have a favor to ask you.”

“Can I eat breakfast first?”

“No, this is important.  It’s a matter of life and love.”

Link choked back a laugh, trying very hard to look stoic.  Part of him couldn’t care less what Cawlin was up to, but another part was decidedly intrigued, for no other reason than to tell Zelda about it when he brought her home. He kept his face neutral while Cawlin went on,

“Your mission is to take this piece of paper to a certain person,” he explained, handing Link the delicately folded letter.  “It’s a very important piece of paper, you have to make sure you deliver it to the right person. It’s important, it’s essential.”

“Well, for all we know… the right person could have been in the bathroom last night looking-”

“You fool!” Cawlin snapped, snatching the letter back and shaking it in Link’s face.  “How dare you! This is not just some ordinary piece of paper for you to give it to the weirdo in the restroom!  What are you thinking?”

“What is it then?”

“It’s… it’s a letter.  It’s just a letter.”

Cawlin’s face was pink, his eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening.  Link just stared, remaining determinedly to remain calm and interested though inside he was snickering uncontrollably.   “It’s a letter,” Cawlin said. “It’s a special one at that. I put my heart into every word… so… I guess you could say it’s…”

“It’s what?”

“Alright, _fine_!  It’s a love letter!” Cawlin whisper-snarled.  “And _that_ is why you will _not_ give it to whoever the weirdo is in the bathroom.  My words of love won’t be used as toilet paper, understand?”

Link couldn’t hold back.  He barked out a laugh, trying in vain to stifle it.

Cawlin glared.  “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“I’m sorry,” Link said.  “I really am. Why can’t you give it to this person yourself?”

“Why would I do that?”

“What if they think it’s from me?”

“There’s no _way_ she could think that.  You’re so lazy… you couldn’t write anything like this.”

Link snorted.  “Fine, who do I give it to?”

“Okay, listen up.  The person you must give it to is a girl.  An upperclassman. The only girl in the senior class.  Her name is Karane, you know her, right?”

“Cawlin, everyone knows Karane.”

“Right, right… round hat, red hair.  She’s cute. She’s really cute. You know her.  Anyway, here it is,” Cawlin said, handing Link the letter.  “Don’t you _dare_ , not even by _mistake_ , think of giving it to whoever is trapped in the bathroom.”

“I won’t.”

“And don’t read what’s inside.  Swear it!”

“I swear.”

Cawlin nodded.  “I’m counting on you, Link.  If you don’t mess this up… maybe I’ll let you be my sidekick now that Groose is gone.”

“Can’t wait,” Link said, fighting back another snicker.  Cawlin nodded, walking into the kitchen for breakfast and leaving Link in the hall.  

He was very tempted to pocket the letter and wait until night to see if the voice in the bathroom was still there, or even leave it in the bathroom for anyone to find.  Cawlin deserved it in some respect. He picked on Link, he picked on Fledge, and he made horrible comments about Zelda’s family under his breath. This had lessened some since Groose had gotten a crush on Zelda, but that didn’t negate all the bullying he’d done before.

Link could leave it for anyone to find, but giving the letter to Karane and having her read it would probably be punishment enough for all that and then some.  Ignoring the intensifying growls in his stomach, Link turned around and headed to the classroom, finding Karane in the back staring at the bookshelf.

“Hylia, help me… how can I get him to notice me as more than just a friend?  Or as a sparring partner? I just want - Oh, _Link_!” She yelped when Link came up.  “I didn’t - how long have you been there?”

“Not long.”

“Oh…” Karane said, looking worried.  “Did… do you need something? Can I help you with anything?”

“Actually, I’ve got this for you,” Link explained, holding out the piece of paper.  “It’s a letter.”

“A letter?  Let me see it,” she demanded, snatching it out of his hand.  “For me? Is it from Pipit? Er… I mean… why would he write me a letter? He’d just come talk to me wouldn’t he,” she said, the tips of her ears reddening.  

“Maybe.”

“Wow… this person has _really_ terrible handwriting,” she noted, unfolding the letter slowly.  She began to read, her dark brown eyes moving slowly over the words, pausing a few times to try and decipher the scrawls.  Link peered over the edge of the paper, trying very hard not to laugh.

“ _My love for you is wider than the horizon and deeper than the clouds_ ,” Karane read aloud, eye widening in shock.  “ _I would very much like it if you would go out with me.  Your brave knight, Cawlin._ ”

Link bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, confused as to why he found the whole thing so funny.  Perhaps it was delirium settling in, or the fact that it was Cawlin saying these things, to Karane of all people. She’s never shown the slightest interest in Cawlin, aside from being miles out of his league.

“This is from Cawlin.  Groose’s little flunky?”  She asked, watching Link nod.  “This is a… love letter… to _me_ … from _Cawlin_ …”

“It appears so.”

“ _Hoo boy_ ,” Karane sighed.  “Wow… he, uh… really put his heart into this and everything. Maybe I should consider going out with him?”

“Er…”

Karane snorted.  “No way… not a chance.  As if! Between you and I, Link, I just… where would he even get the _idea_ that I… wow.  I wonder what Pipit would say if he knew about this.”

“You should ask him.”

“Maybe… I saw him a bit a go heading to get breakfast,” she murmured thoughtfully.  “Goddess save me… I don’t really know what to do with this, but thanks for giving me the letter… I guess?”

“No problem,” Link said, smirking to himself.  “I’m going to go eat now and take off.”

“Yeah, you should do that.  Zelda’s waiting.”

Link nodded, giving Karane a little bow before backing out of the room and walking down the hall. Inside the dining area, Cawlin was sitting at a table finishing up his toast while Pipit sat across from him, looking cheerful as always while Cawlin scowled.  Link sat backwards on the bench beside Cawlin, clearing his throat pointedly while leaning against the table and clasping his hands beside his head.

“Woah, Link.  Don’t sit right next… wait… you’re here now,” Cawlin said, beady eyes going wide.  “Does that mean… you did it? You _actually_ did it?  You gave the letter to-”

“I gave her the letter.”

“For real?”

“Yup.”

“Oh no.  Oh _no_!  What do I do _now_?  I mean… Goddess, now she knows!  She _knows_!”

“She _does_!” Link said, mimicking Cawlin’s sudden panic.

“What do I do?  Should I - I suppose, I should go see her, yeah?  See what she thought of it?”

“Yeah, I think that would be best.”

Cawlin nodded, standing up and wiping his hands unceremoniously on his trousers.  “Oh this is embarrassing… I don’t… I don’t even know what to say,” he muttered as he walked off, smoothing down his dark hair and straightening his shirt.  Across the table Pipit was slowly chewing his yolk-dampened toast, a supremely confused look on his face.

“Wha’ tha abou’?” he muttered through a mouthful of bread.

“Oh, he wrote a love letter and had me give it to the person.”

Pipit’s eyes went wide and he smirked.  “No kidding. Did you read it?”

“No, I didn’t, but she read it aloud to me and it was… pretty intense.”

Pipit snickered.  “And he had _you_ give it to them?  What if they thought it was from you?”

“Well, it was signed _Your brave knight, Cawlin_ , so it was pretty clear who it was from,” Link offered, smiling when Henya set down a plate of eggs, sausage, and a few pancakes in front of him.  She gave him a sad yet encouraging smile while passing him the syrup, then went back to the kitchen, leaving Link and Pipit alone in the silence of their breakfast.

“You’re eating awfully fast,” Pipit noted when Link finished both his eggs and toast and started on his pancakes.  

“I’ve got to get going again, I’ve got to find Gaepora and talk to him about… something.”

“How’s Zelda? You looked... pretty upset yesterday.”

Link frowned, remembering Pipit had seen Al escorting him to his room after he’d lost control.  “She’s… safe. She can’t come home. Not yet at least.”

“When can she?”

“When I finish what I need to do.”

“That’s really cryptic, you know.”

“Pipit, I… it’s a long story,” Link sighed.  “Talk to Heron and Al. I told them the whole thing.  Help them out and you’ll be helping- “

“Let me go with you down there, Link.  I want to see that place, too. I want to help you. You’re one of my best friends. Zelda too. Don’t leave me-”

“Pipit, it isn’t safe.  I don’t want anyone else to… you just have to trust me, okay?”

Pipit frowned but nodded all the same.  “Link, you know if there’s anything I can help with, I will.”

“I know.”

Pipit sighed, swirling his juice around in his cup before taking a drink.  “So, who’d you give this love letter of Cawlin’s to?”

“Karane,” Link said, then blanched in protest when Pipit spit juice out all over the table.  

“ _Karane_?” He gasped, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “As in _my_ Karane?”

“Are there any other Karanes in school? Or on the island?”

“No!”

Link blinked at Pipit, feigning innocence.  “I didn’t realize she was _your_ \- “

“She’s not- I mean…”

Pipit’s face turned bright red, highlighting every freckle on his cheekbones.  Link had known for some time that Pipit had feelings for Karane, he‘d just never mentioned it because Pipit was so insistent that he has no time for a girlfriend, and that Karane and him were close only because-

“She’s my _friend_.  She’s not mine as in _mine_ mine, but she’s my friend, and she’s in my class. We’re friends.  He’s giving a love letter to _Karane_?”

“You seem upset.”

“Well… she’s… She’s way too good for Cawlin that’s for sure.”

“She was too good for Manu too.”

“He’s a lot older than her.”

Link nodded, chewing his lip to hold back a laugh while Pipit scoffed at him.  “Well, what do you think she intends to do?” He asked.

“Beats me, but… she really doesn’t have a reason _not_ to date him.”

“What?! She has a _thousand_ reasons!  He’s… he’s such an ass and… and…”

“And _you_ like her so- “

“What?  No, I… she’s my friend, we’re friends!  Where… why would you get the idea that I liked her?”

“Not a clue,” Link shrugged.  “Certainly not by how you’re acting now…”

Pipit frowned, looking sheepish as he fiddled with his cap. “It’s not… my business who she goes out with.  I don’t have much of a say about it.”

“Well… you might, if you’re friends,” Link suggested. Pipit pressed his lips together, staring past link and down the hall, looking as though the clouds and land had reversed positions.

“This is a big problem, you know?” he said.  “I mean… Cawlin _cheated_ during the Wing Ceremony with those eggs, and let’s not even talk about the bullying he gets up to.  Karane is going to be a Knight, and she’s just too good for him. And I’m… _I’m_ going to be a knight; I do have a… _duty_ to make sure that everyone is living up to the high ideals of our knight school, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Pipit nodded enthusiastically, his cheeks growing even redder as he went on, speaking so quickly Link had trouble catching it all.  “And I mean… ideal love is unfettered and passionate. Anything less than that can’t really be called love at all, you know what I mean?  So I should just step in and make sure that she’s found a true love that aspires to the highest ideals of our fine educational institution, right?”

“Sure, if that’s-”

“And what about me? I have the right to experience an unfettered and passionate love too, don’t I?” Pipit demanded, looking a little desperate.  “You understand, don’t you, Link?”

“Yeah, man,” Link said placatingly, alarmed by how intense Pipit had become.  “Believe me, I get it.”

“So, if you had an… _interest_ … in how that relationship might turn out, do you think you’d go and ask her about it?”

Link chuckled.  “Speaking from experience, yes.  If I had an interest in someone and I thought they might go out with someone else, I’d say something before it was too late.”

Pipit grimaced, his expression faltering.  Link laughed again. “You should check in with her.”

“Yeah… yeah, I’ll… I’ll see if I can talk to her.”

Link nodded, giving Pipit a gentle nudge on the shoulder before getting up from the bench to take his plate to the sink.  He heard the bench Pipit had been sitting on clatter to the floor while Henya grumbled under her breath.

“Just where does he think he’s going?” She snapped. “I swear, sometimes you knights think you can just run off without- “

“I’ll grab the bench on my way out, Henya,” Link said, smiling when she gave him a pat on the arm.  He strode across the room, hurriedly correcting the bench to its rightful position, then Link let his curiosity race him down the hall to the classroom, stopping just outside the door to listen in on the drama inside.   

“Cawlin, that was… well, it was a wonderful love letter.  Thank you,” Karane was saying gently. “It was very… thoughtful.”

“It wasn’t… that… great,” Cawlin murmured, red in the face and fussing with his hair.  “So, um… Wh-what’s your answer?”

“Uh… well… hmmm,” Karane replied, looking rather put-on-the-spot.  “My answer? Ah, well… my answer-”

“Oh _please_!  Please go out with me!” Cawlin begged, making Link cringe.  He considered stepping in, maybe telling Cawlin to settle down or back off.  He’d never seen Karane look so uncomfortable as she did now, with this short boy cowering in front of her.  Link started to step forward but then, to his surprise and pleasure, Pipit came barreling down the hall and burst through the classroom door, knocking Link unceremoniously into the doorframe as he passed.

“ _Wait_!” he gasped, collecting himself from his panic to stand up taller.  Pipit adjusted his tunic and pulled his shoulders back confidently, though Link could see his hands trembling at his sides.  “I think you should go out with me!”

Karane gasped, her expression shifting instantly from discomfort into one of immense shock. Pipit took a few steps closer, Link noticing his tone soften as he approached.  “I mean… I, um… I’d like to ask you out, Karane.”

“ _What_?” Cawlin bleated.  “Hey, hold on there.  What are you trying to pull all of a sudden?  This is my moment and-”

“Yes!” Karane exclaimed, smiling widely for a moment then looking sheepishly between Pipit and Cawlin.  “Err… Yes, I want to go out with you, Pipit.”

Cawlin turned and pointed cruelly at Pipit. “Ha, see that, you fool?” he cackled. “I knew she would choose me, she’s been checking me out for _weeks_ and… wait… really?”

Karane grimaced, though it faded away the second Pipit stepped around Cawlin to be by her side.  He smiled, taking Karane’s hands in his, his expression softer and sincerer than Link had ever seen it.

“Truly?  You choose me?” he asked.

“This can’t be happening,” Cawlin said, backing away from Pipit as Karane grinned and stepped into Pipit’s opening arms.

“Yes. Of course I do.  I’m so… happy right now,” she giggled, positively beaming at him.  

Link chuckled to himself, feeling only marginally guilty when Cawlin dashed out of the room with a wild scream. Pipit pulled Karane close, grinning when her arms looped around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her.  She had to stand on her toes to reach him.

Link smiled, a slight pang of jealousy seizing his chest.  Not because he had any feelings towards Karane, but because he was kicking himself again for not telling Zelda how he felt about her before all this happened, worried now he would never get the chance.  

“When Link told me about that letter, I thought to myself, ‘I can’t let anyone else take her from me,’ Pipit was murmuring when he and Karane pulled apart, still so close it was like they were kissing.  “If he hadn’t told me I might have never… Goddess, I’ve been _stupid_ for so long.”

“Not stupid,” Karane soothed, her hands curling around his jaw.  “Obtuse, maybe; I was trying to drop hints left and right.”

Pipit laughed.  “I’ve never been good with hints.”

“I know that.”

“I love you.”

Karane blinked, looking a little surprised at the proclamation, then she melted against Pipit in a way that made Link’s heartache to watch it.  “I’m so grateful Link said something. I don’t think I can ever thank him enough,” she whispered into Pipit’s chest.

“You’re welcome,” Link murmured, startling them both.  They looked sheepishly at him and started to step away from each other but Link shook his head.  “No, I’m leaving now. But… congrats you guys.”

Pipit and Karane looked torn, between happy smiles and worried expressions.  “Link... thank you,” Pipit said. “I don’t… _thank_ you.”

“It’s no problem, mate,” Link said, surreptitiously watching the strange, shining crystal of gratitude shift across the room and into his pouch.  He knew he was the only one who could see it vaguely and wondered if it was because he was Goddess chosen, or simply because he was looking for it.

Whatever the reason, he had their gratitude, though in reality he hadn’t done that much.  Just given Pipit a nudge and given Fledge a potion. Small things, seemingly insignificant, but they added up to something larger, and Link then realized that in his panic and desperation to find Zelda that he’d forgotten what he wanted to save her for.

It wasn’t just so he could have her back in his life and potentially in his arms, it was so she could see her father again. So she could see her friends and watch them fall in love.  She’d be so excited to see this; Link could almost hear her giggling, teasing Karane about the red-headed babies they would have.

Link realized then that if he hadn’t come back to Skyloft, hadn’t been drawn there by his quest, he would have missed this.  He would have missed this, and Fledge needing help, and Heron and Al listening to his incredible tale. Zelda was on the surface, but his home and people were still here, and she was in more imminent danger, the rest of the island wasn’t exactly safe if Demise were to rise again.  

Perhaps that was why the Goddess hid her sacred relic on the island, to draw him back and make him remember that he was not just fighting for Zelda, but for everyone he ever knew, or ever would know.  There were friends and family he had to fight for, and each of them had friends and family that mattered: lovers who had yet to meet, children yet to be born, lives that were still unlived...

And all of it depended on him.  

Link braced himself, hitching the sword higher onto his back and ascending the stair steps, determined now to find Gaepora, learn whatever he could about the Triforce, save Zelda, and save the island he called home.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I emerge from under Writers Block Hell to bring what I hope is a satisfactory bridging chapter. I’ve got the next one started but it will be at least two weeks before I get it out due to some other commitments I have but hopefully it won’t be as long as a break again. Thank you so much to those who sent me messages in the interim, your support means a ton. I swear I will get to asks tomorrow when my head is clearer and I can focus on them instead of pushing to get this out. I appreciate the continued support so much!


	7. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link continues his journey, those waiting on him experience journeys and changes of their own.

Gae stared at the picture on his desk, the last one Larke had slipped under his door a few weeks before she and Orel fell.  It wasn’t commissioned work; half of the drawings he had from Larke he’d never asked for, but she often had trouble sleeping when Orel was on night patrols and would stay up late drawing.  She would pass on the pictures to interested parties, never wanting for anything more than a _thank you_ or to see the receiver smile.

Most of the pictures Larke gave him were sketches of Zelda.  Pictures of her standing by her loftwing, laughing across a table, bent over studying with her hand against her head the same way Aya used to sit.  This sketch was different though. It was a picture of Zelda, but she wasn’t alone.  Link was there, sitting beside her on the end of the platform by the broken Bird Statue.  He had his head against Zelda’s, and she had her arm looped through his.  Larke had written a cheeky comment in the corner that had made Gae smile, though it haunted him at the same time.

“‘ _Just friends_.’”

The words were familiar, painfully so.  It was the lie he, Aya, and Ugo had told for months.  Just friends. They were just close friends…

Things had been different for them, with the complexities of dating Aya while she was technically a student and Gae’s father’s thoughts on Knights and Congress members getting too close, but they’d kept up the _friends_ charade far too long.  Truthfully, Gae felt Link and Zelda were playing the same game of charades, Link more so, but that could be his bias playing into it.  

It had been painful to watch Zelda pine for the boy, to find her in her room lost in thought or with tears on her face, toying with one of the loftwings Link made for her.  Gae empathized and had even mentioned he’d felt that way at one time in his life, but Zelda continually insisted she was fine and refused to speak about it, as she did most things.

He couldn’t fault her, knowing he’d been the one to encourage her secretiveness.   _You need not tell everyone all your stories, there are secrets about the island you should keep to yourself.  It’s better if people don’t know everything_.  This is what he had learned, what he was told time and time again growing up, and what he’d thought was necessary to keep peace on the island. He always assumed Zelda hadn’t listened. She so freely told Link and later Karane all of her secrets it seemed.

Then, as soon as Zelda turned thirteen, everything changed.  Gaepora learned to his dismay that she had taken his advice and applied it to nearly every adult in her life, including him, revealing only the barest details of what she was going through, good or bad.  

Only Larke was privy to this insider knowledge.  She was the “chosen one” as Orel had put it once.  Zelda would confide in her just about everything.  Even the few things she did share with Gaepora, she had shared with Larke first.  Gae had been horribly jealous and tried to weasel information out of Larke a few times, claiming he was worried more than curious, but Larke refused to betray Zelda’s confidence.  

“You want to know what’s going on?  Talk to your daughter, Gae.  _Really_ talk to her.  Let her in and maybe she’ll return the favor,” was all she ever told him.

Gae sighed as he recalled the words, rubbing dry, weathered hands over his balding head, thinking of Zelda and regretting nearly every parenting decision he’d made since Aya and Ugo had passed.  The times he told that little blonde girl clutching a book he was too busy and to ask Owlan or Horwell instead. The times he tucked her in quickly and left her to herself to return to his reading. The times he let himself be so consumed with the island he forgot bedtime completely and Zelda tucked herself in… or he found her sleeping amongst her toys because she’d worn herself out playing, waiting and hoping her father would come to sit with her...

He’d been so fixated on his own grief he couldn’t bear to look at her some days, but now she’d missing for a fortnight and all he could think about was how _stupid_ he’d been. How he’d taken his only beloved daughter for granted, and how he feared that despite the assurances of Link, he’d never see his Little Zelda again.

The sound of shouting roused him from self pity.   _Who is it this time?_ He wondered.  Was it Cregger shouting about his son?  A villager wailing about the lights in the sky?  The peace on Skyloft was fragile, it always had been because of the risks they were constantly under, but with Zelda and Groose seemingly missing on the long-forgotten surface, and Link returning to the island bloody and battered every other day, the calm facade Gae attempted to maintain was ready to crack at any moment.

The shouting grew louder and Gae stood up from his desk, pulling open the door to see Heron facing down Owlan while Albertos stood in front of Cregger, almost as though he was holding him back.

“What do you _mean_ you taught his bird to-” Heron bellowed.

“Link came late yesterday asking if I had any information about the Triforce,” Owlan snapped.  “I told him I had never heard of it, but I thought Levias-”

“Owlan, you know Levais is not himself!  No one has been able to get near him for over a year - and that’s if they get into the Thunderhead to begin with!” Heron roared.  “Are you mad?  I don’t have a clue _what_ this Triforce is that Link is looking for, but I know sending him to his _death_ isn’t what _anyone_ -!”

“Whatever is going on with Levias, perhaps Link can fix it,” Owlan countered.  “That sword chose him for some reason.”

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on him, as if he hasn’t got enough already,” Albertos said.  “Levias is practically a god.  Hylia put him in-“

“You expect Link to fix Levias when none of the loftwings will approach him willingly?” Heron interjected.  “They’re terrified! The nestlings didn’t fly this year like they should have because there was no way to get through the clouds and to Levias.  Those birds are closer to the goddess than we’ll ever get, you know this!  But you think because Link picked up a sword that his bird will somehow overcome-“

“Heron, you know that’s not an ordinary sword he carries!” Owlan shot back.  “You’ve seen it now.  Link showed it to me, and I swear to the goddess the blade was glowing. If anyone or anything could help Levias it - what if it’s _all_ connected?” he insisted.   “The sword, Zelda disappearing, Levais falling ill… maybe it’s all connected. Maybe it _does_ mean we’re not supposed to stay...”

“But where the hell does _my son_ fit in to all this?” Cregger demanded over Owlan’s commentary.  “He’s down there alone, and I’ve seen how Link comes back!  Don’t tell me it’s safe, or that he will be fine.  I want to go down there and-”

“No one else is going down there!” Heron roared.  “I’ve told you, we need everyone here to keep the peace and watch the skies.”

“So you’ll let my son rot away in that goddess forsaken place while Link flies in and out of here like it’s nothing! Heron, you’re a fool.  I’m going down there and I will get Groose and I’ll _find_ Zelda and-”

“Link said she couldn’t leave, that she _wouldn’t_ leave. If she wouldn’t come with him, then who!?”

“Well you know what? I _agree_ with most of the village.  Zelda probably isn’t even alive.  Link says he’s seen… monsters and _people_ down there…”

Gae flinched, a sick feeling settling into his stomach, drowning out the argument around him.   _She’s not dead_ , he told himself again.   _Link would be despondent, he wouldn’t still be fighting_. _He said Zelda was still alive, he swore it._  

Gae had been clinging to this hope with every ounce of his being.  Every prayer he whispered to himself or said aloud in front of the statue had been to have faith in Link and in the Goddess’ plans.  If he lost that faith, he’d have lost everything…

“...He’s gone crazy, and he’s dragged _my son_ down into this mess-”

“Groose _followed_ him,” Heron yelled, calling Gae’s focus back to the argument at hand.  “He _tackled_ Link out of the sky and if Link hadn’t had that sailcloth they both would have-”

“He was probably trying to stop him from leaving! Or help, or...or…” Creggar trailed off, now noticeably panting from the argument.

“Cregger, you know better than that,” Al interrupted with a scowl.  “Groose has had issues with Link for whatever reason, and he probably followed him believing that he could--”

“He has _issues_ with Link because _Link!_ _Is!_ _Lazy!_ That kid walks around like being son of the _Captain_ was going to get him a free pass to Knighthood!” Cregger snapped.  “And don’t give me that look, you know what he’s like.  Hell, Orel even worried about how lazy that kid was.  He said all the time that-”

The front door of the Academy slammed shut and five men turned, surprised to see Link standing on the entryway rug.  He was covered in blood again, feathers and scales stuck to his tunic, splotches of red and greenish-brown soaking the fabric.   _Skytails_ , Gae thought, eyes settling on the deep claw marks on Link’s shoulders and back.   

“Levais is fine now,” Link muttered, eyes flicking towards Cregger and then to the floor as he trudged towards the stairs, limping on his left side.  Gae looked at Albertos, Heron, and Owlan before all three men started at once after the boy.

“Wait! Link! What do you mean ‘he’s fine?’” Owlan asked.

“Link, are _you_ all right?” Albertos wondered.

“And where’s my son?” Cregger growled, jogging around the others to get in front of Link.  When Link ignored them all and continued down the stairs, Cregger grabbed him by the front of his tunic and pulled him face-to-face.  “You said he’s alive, just like you said Zelda’s alive, but if that’s the case _why hasn’t he come home_!?”

“Because he doesn’t want to,” Link muttered, meeting Cregger’s angry scowl with a glare of his own.  Gae stopped up short, watching them with a horrible lurch of grief-ridden nostalgia.  The expression on Link’s face… it was the exact same one his uncle Ugo used to make when angry.

It shouldn’t surprise him so much. Gae and Orel had had many conversations about how Link often reminded them of Ugo: a tilt of the head, his amused half-smile.  But now, in this moment, the cool stare his partner’s nephew was giving Cregger took Gae back nearly twenty years, to when Ugo would give anyone who questioned his relationships the same hard scowl.

Cregger was unfazed by Link’s irritation.  He shook him, hand fisted in Link’s bloody tunic.  “What do you mean he doesn’t want to?” Creggar seethed.

“He just _doesn’t_.” Link repeated coolly. “He wanted to stay, he felt like someone should watch out for the old woman-“

“ _Old_ _woman_ -“

“It doesn’t matter.  Groose wanted to stay, and I wasn’t going to talk him out of it.”  Link’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing toward his nose as he gripped Cregger by the wrists. “Let go of me.”

“I don’t believe you,” Cregger grumbled, tightening his grip on Link’s tunic.  “Why would Groose want to stay with some random old lady in that barren wasteland instead of-“

“I don’t know, but I can tell you that if I don’t get down there soon, he probably won’t be around to answer that question,” Link snarled ominously.  “Now let. Me. _Go_.”

Link forcefully ripped Cregger’s hands off his chest then pushed forward, checking the older man with his shoulder as he passed.  Cregger scoffed and made to follow, but Heron stepped in front of him.  The two of them began arguing again while Al, Owlan, and Gae followed Link down the stairs, catching him as he was about to slam the door to his room.

“Link, are you all right?” Al asked again.

“I’m no worse than I’ve been before,” Link muttered, wincing as he pulled off his tunic and tried and wipe the stains from it.  Gae exchanged a quick look with Al, his expression writ with worry.

“Link,” Owlan said gently.  “Can you tell us what’s happened?  Was Levais--?”

“Levias is… He’s fine now.  He… had a parasite.”

“A parasite?” Owlan pondered this before moving on.  “Did he give you any answers on what you seek?”

“Yes… and no.”

“He can be cryptic, but… if you’ve returned, I gather he was of some help?”

Link didn’t respond right away, only winced again as he put his tunic back on and stared at the floor, his expression full of conflict.

“I didn’t think he was… real,” he admitted after a few moments.  “I saw Pumm getting an offering ready once and… I thought it was _symbolic_ , like the rituals and everything else.  I didn’t - it shouldn’t have surprised me, I guess.  Not after everything else.”

“After your Knighting Ceremony, upon release from your apprenticeship, you would have been brought to see him,” Albertos explained. “Every knight meets him.  Your dad… it was one of his favorite things to do.  He liked the look of awe on everyone’s faces.”

Link grimaced at the mention of his father, a dull blush touching his cheeks.  “I need to go,” he said tersely, fastening his belt aggressively before reattaching all of his equipment.

“Right now?” Gae asked, noting the blood and feathers still caked to parts of his tunic. “If you wait an hour, I’m sure Henya would make you a new tunic- “

“I don’t have time. Zelda needs me,” Link muttered. “She’s… depending on me.  Everyone is depending— I have to _save_ her, I have to save all of...”

He trailed off, looking distinctly upset as he put on his baldric, sword, shield, and the pouches attached to his belt. Albertos looked at Gae, both thinking back to what Cregger had said about Link’s father and how Link had probably walked in and heard those words.

“Link, about what Cregger said-”

“That my dad said I’m lazy?” Link muttered, not looking up as he fastened his bracers.

“Cregger has a mouth on him, just like Groose. You know what he said wasn’t the case,” Gaepora said gently.  “Perhaps he had the same concerns as Eagus, that you would progress faster if you were more focused, but he never thought you were-”

“So he didn’t think I was focused?  Or that I didn’t _try-_ “

“Link, you could have done nothing in class or in training, and your father would have been proud of you,” Albertos said firmly.

Owlan nodded.  “He was very proud of you, and he would be beyond proud now. Your mother was as well.”

“All of us are,” added Gae.  “You’ve done impossible things, and… I can only imagine how Zelda must feel about seeing you-“

“I need to go,” Link interrupted, quickly averting his as he walked into the hall.  Al pushed around Gae to follow after him.

“I’ll ask you again, Link, do you want Heron or I to come with?  Or even Pipit if you-“

“No, I don’t want to put anyone else in danger,“ Link said as he walked.  “And… Groose is down there. He’ll help me.”

The three men looked at each other but didn’t argue. There was an intense jealousy Groose harbored towards Link that Gae understood, but disapproved of. Link was effortlessly charismatic and garnered attention from instructors and students despite trying to avoid it. Groose could have done same, Gae often thought, if only he’d been a little more like his mother than his father.

Link allowed Gae and Al to follow him outside, with Owlan leaving to try to break up the argument Cregger and Heron were still having upstairs.  His Crimson Loftwing was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, looking a little worn out, but not anything mushroom spores wouldn’t cure.  Link gave a quick nod to them both before he mounted the bird and launched into the sky, heading towards the shining green pillar of light casting an ominous glow over the clouds.  Gae let out a long sigh as he watched him go, silently praying that the next time he returned he wouldn’t be alone.

“I wish Link hadn’t overheard that,” Al sighed after Link had disappeared from sight.  “It would crush Orel to have Link believe he was ever anything but proud of him.”

“We can address it later when… when all this is over,” Gae suggested, wondering when that would be.

Al nodded, opening his mouth to say more, but a strange squalling cry filled the air to the north.  The two men turned, staring in shock as the Dame Loftwing landed on the entrance to the plaza under the Goddess Statue.  She had her wings spread wide, singing loudly into the morning air as though her life depended on it, her song calling everyone who could hear it out into the open.

After that, it was like something out of a fairy tale.  Her song began to echo, other birds in the area picking up the tune.  Knights landed, civilian birds left their partners’ side, and eventually the sky became filled with Loftwings.  Birds without a partner flanked nestlings as they flew in from the north, Grey among them, along with Aya’s beloved Violet and Ugo’s Indy, all of them singing the same song, one no one had ever heard before.  Albertos was gaping, completely bewildered, but as Gae watched them fly to the western sky where the Thunderhead was slowly dissipating, he began to suspect what was going on.

“They’re being called,” he said, hearing the low bellow of Levias echo faintly among the loftwings’ song.  “ _The song of the land, the loftwings call, will beckon us home before the fall_.”

“That’s the seasonal song,” Albertos said, his voice wavering.  “It’s about the harvest and the end of the mating season.”

“Is it?” Gae asked, watching the giant flock of loftwings fly away from the island, a rainbow of feathers against the backdrop of a blue sky.  “Perhaps Owlan was right, perhaps… perhaps _Aya_ was right.  We’re not meant to stay here forever.”

“But this is our _home_.  It’s been our home since before you and I were born, Gae; since before our parents were born.  It’s been our home for an age and-”

“Home is where you make it, Al,” Gae said.  “And if we’ve made one here, I expect we can make one anywhere.”

* * *

 

Groose stared at the circular structure and the short green grass it contained.  Was it a garden?  Is that how the old woman fed herself? Or was it all magic, her surviving here alone…

He’d stopped questioning her directly, knowing he’d never get a straight answer, cryptic as she was, but he wondered exactly how she was keeping him fed.  He’d managed to catch some game, overly aggressive birds and smaller creatures he downed with a slingshot Link had left him.  Part of him felt guilty for killing them, but he needed to eat.  And so had Link when he’d been here last.

Groose flinched, looking out at the temple doors that led to the pit.  He’d taken to checking it every so often to make sure the seal was holding, though he wasn’t sure what he would do if it broke free when Link wasn’t here.  The last time the beast had sprouted an ominous-looking halo and taken to flying, though his Groosenator had managed to knock it down.  He supposed he could continue launching bombs to keep it at bay, but without that sword Link had, there was no way to lock it back up.

Still, he should clear out the debris around the bombs.  Just in case.

There was a commotion outside, but not at the pit.  It came from the opposite side of the temple where the old woman had pushed the sudden flood of water back and sealed the doors.  Groose bolted across the temple, bracing himself for those doors to give way and the water to come rushing through.  He’d been waiting for it; for the barrier to fail or water to pour over whatever shield the old woman had put up, the entire time trying to figure out how he would be able to swim _and_ keep her safe if she couldn’t-

“Calm yourself,” the old woman murmured, appearing at his side right after he’d made it to the door.  Most of the time she sat on the dais meditating, but when it was needed she moved with an almost inhuman speed, further convincing Groose that there was much more to her than she was letting on.  

Outside the temple, the roaring continued, though another sound was growing loud enough to drown out the din.  A voice, an angry one...

“ _Who_ sealed this gate?  How _dare-_?!  These are _my_ woods!   _My_ meadows and forests.  Who would dare-“

“Ah, the water dragon,” the old woman murmured, gesturing to the door. Groose pushed it open for her, a little hesitant to step outside.

“Water... dragon?” he asked, following her into the bright sunlight.  They walked a few steps from the temple, toward the open meadow in front of the gate until-

A bright blue... _thing_ … swooped low over the meadow and over where they stood, causing Groose to yelp as he backpedaled towards the temple.  It was as large as the monster in the pit, and moved twice as fast. Groose choked back the scream in his throat as the beast veered in their direction, staring down at the pair of them with beady eyes.

“Was it _you_?” it roared.  “ _You_ who- Oh…it’s only you.”

The monster turned to the old woman and paused, a curious expression on its face before it relaxed and sat up, sinking lower to the ground but never touching it.  Even close to them, the beast was still taller than any of the surrounding trees, needing to stretch its long neck and tiny head down to peer at Groose and the old woman with beady eyes. Now it was not so terrifying, though Groose still felt nervous in its presence.  

“The goddess’s servant.  I should have suspected,” the monster said, nodding once in Granny’s direction.  She hummed thoughtfully, barely lifting her head to look up at the monster before her.

“I hope you took the time to warn my tribe north of the forest to evacuate before you let loose this flood of-”

“They will be fine,” the monster scoffed.  “The waters extended only to the edge of the forest, never beyond.  If anything reached them it would have been merely a trickle.”

“Your definition of a trickle could devastate an entire field of crops,” the old woman sighed.  “I do hope they are doing well.”

“Why aren’t you with them?  Why are you here blocking my gate?  Are there not monsters in this area that need clearing?”

_Yes_ , Groose said to himself.   _A large one, though I don’t think water will help, unless it can’t swim..._

“We have our own monsters that need slaying, though neither your hands nor mine are up to the task,” the old woman said.

The dragon murmured, looking to the northern sky.  “I see, you are relying on _the boy_ , then,” it mused, fingering its chin thoughtfully.  

Groose’s heart lifted, and Granny looked up at this, lifting her chin and tipping her hat back to see the monster better as it chuckled and gestures to the woods beyond. They had seen Link not even a day ago, a few hours after Granny had sealed the entrance to the forest due to the flood.  The beast in the pit had come alive again, then afterwards Link had said something about needing to go to the woods.  Groose wondered vaguely what Link had thought of this… dragon monster… when he’d seen it.

“You’ve seen him then?” Granny asked the monster, taking a step closer to where it was hovering.

“Yes, of course I’ve seen him. Three times now.  He helped me out of a spot I was in earlier and has earned my gratitude,” the monster replied haughtily.  “Though, if I’m being honest, I did expect him to perish long ago.  He was lanky and a bit timid when we first met.  I couldn’t _believe_ he was carrying the goddess’s blade.  He’s so young, at least ten years younger than her last hero, I’m guessing. Human ages are hard to discern.  I thought for certain he’d end up plastered to a cavern wall or skewered by one of those monsters, but he prevails.  And he was up to my second task as well, frivolous as it was, though I think he rather enjoyed himself.”

Granny sighed heavily.  “Faron, what did you make the poor boy do?  As though he hasn’t been through enough.”

“You balk at it more than he did,” the monster scoffed.  “It was a task!  I wasn’t just going to _give_ him the song.  The goddess tasked me with holding that piece. She was very specific in her instructions.”

“She told you to give the song to the one carrying her sacred weapon.  She _ordered_ you,” the old woman said.  “It is his song, after all.  She wrote it for him.”

“I felt it prudent to be sure,” the monster replied haughtily.  “And speaking of the sacred weapon, I daresay that sword he carries now is quite a bit different than when the goddess wielded it.”

“As it should be, as is necessary.  I trust you did, eventually, pass the melody on to him?”

The monster sighed, looking north again.  “I gave him my portion, and he thanked me, of course.  The lad is nothing if not polite.  But I suspect he’s in for more of a surprise in Eldin’s region, and, Goddess preserve us, poor Lanayru.”

“What’s he got to fight now?” Groose asked, a strange sense of… worry… enveloping him.  He had no idea why he would _worry_ about Link.  After handling that monster, surely he could handle anything.  But if this giant monster was worried-

“Who _is_ this!?” The monster roared. “How dare you speak without permission?  Do you have any idea-”

“Faron, he is with the boy, and with me.  He is of the goddess’ people,” the old woman said, holding up her hand when the monster leaned forward to examine Groose, who tried valiantly to remain standing tall even with his knees shaking.  “And nevermind that.  Tell me, what is happening in Eldin?  What do you mean ‘poor Lanayru?’”

The monster scowled at Groose, but turned its beady eyes back to the old woman.  “Eldin had monsters of his own to clear out.  Do you not see the smoke, or the fire from the eruption?  Though I suppose it’s difficult from here, we are rather low to the ground.”

“ _Eruption_?” Groose bleated.  “What… did Link leave already?  Does he have supplies or - Why does he have to go alone?  Someone should go with him, I should go with him!”

“You cannot go with him, this is his task,” the old woman said solemnly.  “You are not-”

“I know I’m not the goddess’s chosen hero, but... _dammit,_ I can help.  I can do something!”

“That wasn’t what I was going to say,” The old woman interrupted, placing a wrinkled hand on his forearm.  “You are needed _here_ , Groose.  Without you, I’m not sure if Link would have been able to put down that beast this final time.  I did not have the… foresight to see what it would enable itself to do.  He needs you here, as do _I_.”

Groose exhaled, the sense of urgency still lingering in his chest, though the old woman’s touch tempered it some.  “Fine, I… of course I wouldn’t leave you here alone, Granny, but… with this big monster here maybe-”

“ _MONSTER_?!?”

“He means no insult,” the old woman said before the blue monster could lung at Groose.  “Faron, you must remember, the goddess’s people have been separated from the surface for an age.  Those alive now have no memory of this place, or of you, or of any spirits they once praised, save for Levais, perhaps.”

“Levias?” Groose asked, blinking at the old woman in confusion before turning to the blue monster above him.  “The Sky Spirit?  I thought he was a myth and all the… stuff… I thought it was part of the rituals...”

“My dear child,” the old woman murmured.  “Surely, after everything you’ve seen, you must realize that ritual is sometimes grounded in realism, even if it is ancient.”

Groose swallowed, thinking of the beast in the pit, and the monster (did she call it a dragon earlier?) before him.  He thought of his Onyx, the bond they shared and how in his darkest moments that bird came to him as though he’d been summoned by unspoken prayers.   _Loftwings are a blessing from the goddess, a reminder of her love for us,_ Groose’s mother had told him before his pairing day, though he hadn’t really listened.  He was more interested in getting the biggest, fastest bird out there than he was in any blessing the goddess might give him.

The sound of thunder began to echo in the distance, but Groose looked to the north and at the clear blue sky and quickly realized it wasn’t thunder.  It was something different.

“It’s happening again,” the dragon said lifting her head skyward and peering into the distance.  “Eldin is purging, I know it.”

Beside him the old woman sighed, looking fretful and wringing her hands.  “Let us hope he has not purged the only hope we have left.”

* * *

 

“I hate this,” Link groaned.

There was soft laughter beside him, and a familiar voice. “I do too.  I’m no good at sneaking around.  I’ve been told I make an entrance like a loftwing on pairing day.”

“What’s the point?  When am I ever going to need this skill?  It’s not like we’re going to be invaded and I’ll need to sneak around in a dungeon to get out.”

He stood by the bell tower atop the Academy, another figure beside him. The figure sighed, sitting down on the ground and leaning its back against the wall.  “What if you have another girlfriend and you need to sneak around and kiss her?”

Link blushed, sitting down as well into a cross-legged position.  “There’s only one girl.  And she thinks we’re just friends.”

“Does she? That was a while ago, have you asked her since then?”

“I haven’t.  I’m… I’m too scared.”

“I can understand that.”

Link scoffed.  “When have you _ever_ been scared?”

“Loads of times.  How about when you took off and flew when you were little -“

“I mean… I mean of a girl,” Link amended.  “Or… _anyone_ romantically.” He added.

“The first time I took your mom on a real date I was a bit scared,”  the figure  admitted just as a cloud in the sky shifted, illuminating his face in the moonlight. His hair was shaggy, hanging long and a little unkempt around his ears and down his neck.  He wore a blue tunic with a gold wingcrest emblazoned on the back, a second painted on the flight mask he had propped on his head.  Wingcrests were only printed on certain tunics: silver for Lieutenant, gold for Captain.

“No way,” Link scoffed.  

“I was,” the man said, laughing again, Link noticing the faint stubble around his jaw.  His father always grew a short beard during the winter months, a thick layer of stubble around his jaw.  His mother would tease him and call him scratchy face all throughout the winter, but it never stopped them from kissing.    

“I was scared then,” the man continued.  “And again when I went to her room to apologize after we had a fight.  Two seconds after I proposed, when I realized I did it in the shell of our house with no ring or ribbon while covered in sweat and feathers from being on a training run.”

“She loved it though.  I know that story by heart.  She tells it to anyone who will listen,” Link said. “That wasn’t scary.”

“It was for the ten seconds she stood in shocked silence and I wondered if she was going to say _‘no_ ,’ or ‘ _fuck off, you sweaty idiot, you can’t even propose right_.’”

Link stifled a laugh.  “Mom doesn’t swear.”

“That’s what you think,” the man replied with a grin.  “My point is, that fear of rejection?  Everyone has it, but you can’t let it control or stop you. We all do at one point and it’s a waste. We miss so many chances to make ourselves happy because we’re afraid of the few moments we might be _un_ happy.”  

The man leaned forward, resting his elbows on bent knees while Link hung on his every word as he spoke.  “I think you should just… tell Zelda she’s more than a friend.  The worst that can happen is-“

“Is she’ll laugh at me and tell me how silly I am,” Link interjected.  “Or worse, she’ll say ‘ _oh Link, you’re so sweet, you’re more than a friend too… you’re my **best** friend_.’”

“Best friends don’t snuggle on each other the way you two do,” the man chuckled.  “Best friends don’t _look_ at each other the way Zelda looks at you, or the way you look at her.  You need to talk to her, Link.”

Link nodded, toying with a few blades of grass in front of him that seemed to shimmer under his touch. “What happened to stealth training?” he asked, comfortable enough with the man’s presence to question him. “I thought we were supposed to sneak around and capture flags off the bird statues without getting caught.”

The man slapped his knee. “Ah, to hell with it.  You’re probably right, half the training exercises will never get used.”

Link snickered. “Dad… you’re _captain_.”

“Yes, and I’m making an executive decision that you and I can excuse ourselves from this exercise.  Let Groose claim victory, it’ll swell his head more than it already is.”

His dad smirked when Link started laughing, playfully ruffling his hair. “Want to go flying?”

“Absolutely,” Link said, jumping to his feet and following his dad to the edge of the edge of the island.  He leapt into the night air and whistled.  Once.  Then again.  And a third time, but his bird never came.  He kept falling, and falling, and falling…

Link looked around frantically, but his dad was gone.  Or maybe he was never really there.  Maybe Link was falling forever, or would be…

The world around him turned gray, filled with smoke and clouds and Link could hear someone calling.  “Link, wake up… wake up…”

“ _Wake up_!  Don’t be dead, man… wake up…”

Link grimaced, his whole body aching and shifting side to side, small paws against his shoulders pushing him.  “Hey-hey buddy!  There you go… wake up!”

He forced himself to open his eyes, inhaling deeply only to begin coughing as his lungs were filled with warm, dusty air.  Leaning up onto his elbows, Link gazed around him at the smoke filled landscape of Eldin, the mountain above him glowing bright red and spouting fiery plumes into the air.  Beside him was a strange beady-eyed creature, its long claws resting on his shoulder.   A mogma…

“ _Heyyyy_!  Long time no see!  I was worried about you for a second,” the mogma said, happily gesturing in his direction.  Link coughed again, blinking his eyes and staring at the mogma while he tried to get his bearings.

“Buddy... you all right? Don’t tell me you forgot my ugly mug!” the mogma frowned. “I’m Plats, the Mogma who helped you escape in the northern temple!  I saw them draggin’ you off unconscious, so I tailed ‘em and wound up here with you.”

“Dragging?  They… what happ-”

“You’re pretty fearless, eh?  Jumping out of the sky like that with that volcano erupting.  I saw you land, then one of them clocked you over the head before you could do anything.  But you’re all right, aren’t ya?”

“I… think so?”

“What are you up to now?  It’s been a while since any of us have seen you.”

“Er… Actually, I was coming here to find the fire dragon that guards-”

Plats bleated, trembling and covering his snout with his paws.  “Th-the dragon?  You mean the dragon- _god_ thing?”

“Yeah, that,” Link said, wincing as he sat up completely and rubbed the back of his head.  There was blood in his hair, already dried.  He’d been out for a while.  “Do you know where I can find it?”

“Uhh yeah… I heard a rumor that a big dragon-god lives in this mountain… but don’t you gotta take care of your own business first?”

“That dragon _is_ my business,” Link said, slowly getting to his feet while the Mogma stared bewildered at him.

“You’re gonna have a rough time with that,” it said.  “Haven’t you noticed?  They swiped all your stuff!”

Link froze, then stared down at his bare waist.  His packs, his whole belt… He slapped a hand against his chest.  The baldric belt was there but his shield, bow, and -

“ _My sword_!” He yelped, leaping to his feet in a panic.  “They took… _they took her_.  They took my sword, and my shield and-”

“Yeah, while you were out they shook you down good, pal,” Plats said mournfully, watching Link flail around as though this would suddenly bring his things back.  He felt naked and helpless, completely useless without his weapon, and for all the times he rolled his eyes at her suggestions or down right ignored her, he found himself missing Fi. Just knowing she was there, that someone was with him on this journey, had been and immense comfort. Now stolen from him as all his other comforts had been.

“You’re gonna want to get your stuff back before you go and try anything else like... finding that… d-d-dragon,” Plats mumbled, trembling again.  “I can get you started.  When they weren’t looking I stole these back for ya.”

The mogma handed Link the clawed gloves he’d gotten from of Plats’ fellows during his very first trip to Lanayru.  “How… Plats, thank you, but how is this going to-”

“Here, I’ll mark your map.  I, uh… I was lookin’ around for treasure when you were out and kinda… scoped out all they took so I know where all your stuff is,” he said, waving his hands for the map Link somehow managed to keep stuffed in his pocket.  “There ya go,” he said after scrawling on it some.  “None of it looked like stuff I’d want anyhow, but I know you’re gonna want to get it back, right?”

“Yeah… did you see the sword by chance?  It’s not marked on here,” Link said, holding out the map to Plats again.

“Sorry, pal, I think they took that way up to their main hideout,” the mogma admitted.  “But you can get it back, fearless as you are.  And while you’re sneakin around don’t let them see ya, y’hear?  They ain’t gonna do nothin’ nice if they catch you, so don’t go being some kind of a hero or somethin’.”

Link swallowed, folding the map in his pocket, thinking of how _being a hero_ wasn’t really a choice anymore.  He had to be one now.

He donned the mits, the long claws enabling him to dig through the dirt into the network of tunnels below the soil.  This thankfully got him around most of the bokoblins guarding his equipment, though some of them he had to sneak around, a few times relying on bombs to knock down scout towers or pushing his luck by running past a barrier when a monster was close. He wasn’t good at sneaking around, he’d never cared to learn and his father had never made it a priority for anyone.

Thinking of his father made Link’s chest ache, the pang of sadness clouding the physical pain lingering in his body. He wondered what his parents would think if they were to see him now, scampering about in a burning landscape, trying desperately to reclaim various supplies so he could rescue Zelda. He imagined his mother would be in tears, for him and for Zelda, and his father would be pulling at his hair like he did when he was stressed, swearing and asking to go with him like Al and Heron had. At this point in his journey, Link probably would have said yes.

His father had been good at everything, and though Link had never seen him be stealthy, he imagined he was good at that as well.  Link, on the other hand, struggled. He was never caught even though he came close a few times, mostly towards the end of the trek when he had a few more things to fight with.  He used his gust bellows or his bow to stun bokoblins and run past rather than sneaking, but by the time he got his bomb bag back he had abandoned stealth entirely and was simply running up the mountain hoping for the best.  

It had been that way most of his quest: running and hoping.  First blindly chasing after Zelda, then seeking out spiritual fires to make himself and his weapon stronger.  Now he was blindly chasing a song, piecing it together from ancient guardians who spoke of Hylia like they were close friends.  If he didn’t have the threat of the beast in the pit hanging over him, or the constant worry of Zelda trapped in her seal, he’d probably have more time to question it.  But as it was, all Link could do was accept it and move on.  If he spent too much time focusing on his lingering questions or debating with himself, he’d be too late.  Again.

He wasn’t going to allow that to happen.    

Towards the highest part of the volcano, where the heat had become almost unbearable, Link finally stumbled into a small cove-like area, and that’s where he saw it.  Thrust haphazardly into the dirt, shining in the dimly lit cavern, was his sword.  Link raced forward, taking the blade by the violet and green hilt to pull it from the ground, relief flooding through him so fast it seemed to clear all his senses.

“ _Fi_?!”

She burst forward in a flash of white, her face familiar and comforting.  Link let out a relieved laugh as Fi started to speak.

“Thank you, Master Link.  Please excuse me for leaving your side during this brief trouble with the volcanic eruption.”

“Fi, it’s… it’s fine.  Did… did anything happen?” he asked, examining the sword for scuffs, scratches, or any damage dealt to it by the monsters who’d stolen it from him.

“Master, I am not sure as I remained silent in captivity.  I only respond to your summons.  I am bound to the soul of Hylia’s chosen hero and her hero alone,” Fi said, her tone flat, though there was a depth to the words Link appreciated.  She looked him up and down and floated closer.  “Have you sustained injury?”

“Nothing I can’t handle later.”

Fi nodded.  “While I was here in stasis, I detected a strong source of power emanating from the area on the far right,” she explained, gesturing to a path just off the side of the cavern.  “Signs indicate a 60% chance that the dragon who knows a verse from the Song of the Hero dwells there.  We should press forward to reacquire the rest of your gear and continue your search for the dragon.”

“I agree, let’s get out of here,” Link said, unable to stop smiling as Fi returned to the sword.  He sheathed it on his back, and headed onward, feeling much more confident now that the goddess-ordained weapon was back in his hands.  It was a reminder that Hylia had seen something in Link he didn’t see yet in himself, and for that reason he pushed on, determined to reward that faith by finishing the task in front of him, daunting as it may be.  

After fighting his way through the bokoblins and lizalfos guarding the rest of his equipment, Link followed a path that led to a hall of sorts. It was not ornate by any means - simply a cave in the mountain side - but there was a decorative balcony centered over a pit of molten rock.  That’s where Link was standing when a snake-like tail whipped through the lava before a large body rose up, sending molten rock and stone into the air and forcing Link to shield himself as it fell around his feet.

“Ho ho,” the dragon bellowed, floating casually around Link as though this was an interesting occurrence rather than a matter of life and death.  “A man of flesh and blood has walked his way into my burning hall.  Now _this_ is something!”

Link swallowed, mustering his courage and telling himself he’d spoken with the Water Dragon, he could speak with this one as well.  “I come seeking the Goddess’s song.  The… the song for the hero… for her hero.”

The dragon turned to face him, settling lower into the lava and observing him curiously.  “I suppose you have, and if I have the right of it, that mark you bear is no mere decoration.”

Link looked down, examining the glowing mark shining through the back of his glove.  It didn’t burn this time, or perhaps he didn’t notice it since the cavern was already boiling hot.

“You bear the Mark of the Gods and you carry the Blade of the Goddess,” the dragon said, a small smile forming under it’s burning mustache. “There can be no doubting it then, the Goddess has chosen you to hear the melody I have guarded all these years.  Listen well, human child, and I shall sing you my part of the Song of the Hero.”

* * *

 

Groose rolled over and stared at the stone wall, the thin blanket Granny had managed to wrangle up for him tangled around his feet.  He wasn’t about to leave, nor did he really want to - the surface was too nice to leave - but he was starting to miss his bed some.

He’d never say that outloud, however.  Granny had been more than kind to him, quickly knitting a pillow made of grass, leaves, and extra silky cloth she had lying around, and providing him with a blanket since that first night.  Groose slept fairly easily, he always had, but part of him wondered if the old woman ever rested herself.

She wasn’t on the dais this morning, nor in the temple at all it seemed.  Maybe he’d catch her bringing in the fruit, veggies, and eggs she always seemed to have.  There was a patch of dirt in the temple covered with grass and he’d thought before it looked like the perfect place to plant something, though nothing ever sprouted.  He’d told Link this last time he stopped in, after they’d dealt with the beast the last time.  Then, he’d put him in the Groosenator and launched him into the flooded forest.

But the dragon thing said it had seen Link since then, so surely he was okay...

Groose sat up and stretched, knowing he’d be unable to sleep now.  He got to his feet, fussing with his hair and thinking perhaps he’d find one of those rivers to wash up in when he saw it.  In the spot in the temple, where he’d thought it would be perfect to plant a garden, stood a tree.

And not just any tree, a large tree, like it had been growing for years though Groose knew it hadn’t been there yesterday.  He walked forward, observing the gnarled trunk, lush leaves, and the single piece of fruit hanging from the branches.  He had no idea what it was, just as he had little clue to what most things on the surface were, but it looked amazing and gave off the most tantalizing smell.

Groose stepped closer, examining the shining fruit closely.  He dared not eat it or touch it no matter how good it looked.  Not without checking with Granny to make sure.  Maybe it was a tree that bloomed yearly, a special tree just for the temple.  Or, perhaps like almost everything else on the surface, it had no logical explanation and Groose would have to accept it without asking too many questions.

Behind him there was a melodic chime and Groose turned to see the large circular gate behind him shimmering. Link suddenly stepped through onto the stone dais, looking worse than the last time Groose had seen him, but that was nothing new.

“Link,” Groose smiled.  “Check this out.”

He gestured to the tree as Link walked over, limping slightly and nursing his left side. “Now this is a tree I could look at all day! It’s like a symbol for this temple...or something!,” Groose chuckled.  “It just appeared this morning but… the second I saw it I just got this weird, happy feeling.  Like everything is going to be okay… and that fruit!  It looks amazing.  Can you _smell_ it?”

Link nodded, wiping his face and smearing ash across his forehead.  “Yeah, I uh… I need that.”

“Is it special so you can heal yourself?”

“It’s not for me.”

“For Zelda?”

Link grimaced and shook his head, striding past Groose towards the tree.  He shook the branch, then kicked the trunk, and finally took a running start and jumped, slamming both his feet into where the branch and tree trunk met.  Link landed flat on his backside as the fruit fell to the floor beside him.  Groose frowned and walked to his side, extending a hand to haul Link to his feet.

“You could have asked me to knock it down, you know,” He said.  “I’m taller than you.”

Link blinked at him, his cheeks turning a little pink as he fussed with his hair.  “Yeah, I… didn’t think about that.”

Groose flinched, though this shouldn’t surprise him.  He was probably the last person Link would ask for help given their history;  the taunting and torment Groose had put him through.  If Link had a choice, Groose was sure he’d have rather had Pipit, or Parrow, or even Fledge down here instead of Groose.

But none of them were here, and he was.  

“You need help carrying it somewhere?” Groose asked, watching as Link hefted the fruit off the ground.  

Link shook his head.  “No, I… I’ve got to go all the way back to the desert to finish this.  I’ll be okay.”

“Alright but… that thing looks pretty heavy,” Groose said, gesturing to the fruit.  To his shock, Link shrugged and opened the pouch strapped to his belt and -

“How in the _hell_ does that work?” asked Groose in an astonished voice, watching the fruit vanish into the pouch.  “How… how much stuff do you have in there?”

Link shrugged.  “Couple of bottles, an extra shield and quiver…”

“These the pouches the other knights wear?  The ones Fledge’s mom makes?”

“Yeah, Fledge made the biggest one,” Link explained, gesturing to a large pouch on his other hip.  “Comes in handy.  I gotta… I gotta take off though.  I have to take this fruit to a…”

Link’s expression turned conflicted, and he gave Groose an appraising glance.

“You can say it,” Groose huffed. “The other day this giant blue… Dragon I think the old lady called it… showed up and was shouting about how these were her woods and talking about the mountain blowing up to the north.”

“Yeah, there’s a dragon there too, and I’m taking this fruit to another one who’s… it’s a long story,” Link sighed, looking a little exasperated.

“You can tell me the whole thing later.  After Zelda is out and all that,” Groose said, offering Link what he hoped was an encouraging smile.  “We’re all counting on you to get her back and… stop all this.”

Link gave him a tense smile, nodding as he turned to the gate.  A rush of guilt hit Groose in the stomach and he grimaced, taking a few steps after Link.  

“Hey, Link, wait up,” he said, jogging over to the steps while Link hesitated in front of the shining gate.  “You all right?  You’re limping.”

Link made a face, looking confused for a second then he shrugged.  “I’m fine, I’ve got this left to do then I’m heading back to Skyloft to finish… finish looking for the Triforce.  That’s where it’s hidden I think.”

“You gonna get healed up too?  You can’t go see Zelda looking like… well… you’ve got blood on your shirt.”

Link looked down, red in the face again, as though he hadn’t fully realized how bad he looked.  He sniffed his tunic and winced, then turned even redder.  “Yeah, I uh… I was in a hurry.  I probably could take a quick bath.”

“And make sure you can walk right,” Groose added.  “Knowing Zelda she’d fuss over you and all that.”

“Heh, yeah… I bet she would,” Link said, laughter leaking into his voice.  “I’ll take something and see Owlan.”

“Probably a good idea,” Groose chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  “Hey, uh… Link?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re… you’re not alone in this. I  ain’t done much but-“

“Groose, if you hadn’t been here that last time I’m not sure what I would have done,” Link admitted.  “That thing can fly and… you’ve done more than you think.”

Groose nodded, pleased by the praise, but that wasn’t what he’d been going for.  “Thanks, I… I know I helped.  And I’ll be here to help if anything comes up.  If that monster gets out again, I’ll just bomb him to bits until you get back.  I cleared out the rubble and I’ve been stocking them up, don’t you worry.  Groose has got your back.”

Link tilted his head, a little smile on his face.  “Thanks man, I… Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Link nodded again, giving Groose an approving look before he turned back to the strange gate and walked through it.  Groose stood in the empty temple, trying to imagine where on Skyloft this Triforce thing could be and wondering how much more Link would have to do before the Goddess was done with him.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll have author's notes up for this chapter. It may happen while I'm traveling for Christmas but I also may just focus on the next chapter as I've got a pretty good clip going. Thank you so so so much for your continued support as I write this, it's been challenging but worth it.


	8. Skyloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link discovers the home he's known his whole life still has secrets to discover.

“Hylia, bless me!  It’s you!”

The soles of Link’s shoes had barely touched down in the courtyard when a voice called to him.  He turned to see Calliope, the unofficial village historian, running toward him from behind one of the crumbling walls that lined the Isle of the Goddess.  She had a notebook in her hands and was frantically turning through pages as she rushed to greet him.

“I’ve been wanting to catch you. So many things have happened here and I can only imagine the things you’ve seen,” she panted, the words coming so fast Link had trouble catching them.  “Is it true?  The rumors about the surface and all of that?  I can’t imagine any other logical explanation for the things we’re seeing.”

“Ehh,” Link grimaced, fiddling with the back of his hair.  “Calliope, I don’t… I’m in a bit of a rush and I can’t really-”

“Yes, I realize that with Zelda still... missing,” she murmured, journal open as she followed him towards the stairs, her small Loftwing wandering behind her. “I understand your urgency.  We’re all worried for Zelda and I can’t imagine what you must be going through, but I only need a minute-”

“I really have to go.  There’s something I need to find and I don’t-”

“Perhaps I can help you?”

“I doubt it.”

Calliope jumped in front of him. “Link, please don’t write me off,” she pleaded, eyes wide behind square-frame glasses.  Link paused, taken aback by her insistence on speaking with him now.  “Owlan is the _only one_ who’s taking me seriously. Everyone else is ignoring me and-”

“But… You’re an adjunct instructor.  Gaepora-”

“Gaepora has practically locked himself inside his office.  The last time I tried to speak with him about getting access to the tomes under the statue he all but shouted at me.”  

Link frowned.  “Ask Heron, he’ll let you in-”

“Heron is too busy trying to keep everyone from panicking.”

“What about Eagus?  Or Al will-”

“Eagus is with Heron, again, trying to keep people from panicking.  Al has taken over flight patrols though it’s mainly keeping people away from the lights in the sky at this point. There’s been a flight restriction in place for three days now.  People are… well half of them are almost ready to start a coup,” Calliope explained, lowering her voice even though there was no one around, forcing Link to lean closer to catch what she was saying.

“Pardalote and Anzu almost had their flight privileges _rescinded_ after they took off at night to see if there were any lights below the clouds. Parus and his team can’t do any supply drops unless they have a Knight escort, and Kooka had to come up with an excuse for why more and more of the island is breaking up. We’ve had two falls and part of the scaffolding collapsed,” she explained. “Owlan had to call Turaco and Yaara in to help out after a rush of people came in complaining of fever symptoms and headaches, and the other knights- “

“There’s not another outbreak, is there?” Link interrupted, sighing in relief when Calliope shook her head.

“No, Owlan thinks it’s… it’s just panic. People are _scared_ , Link.”

Link let out a long sigh. He’d known when Gaepora asked him to keep things quiet the secrecy wouldn’t last long.  It was hard to miss the lights, especially at night, and Link swore the cloud barrier between Skyloft and the surface below was getting thinner by the day.

“I only need a minute of your time,” Calliope pleaded.  “We don’t even have to go anywhere, what I want to ask about is right here.”

“All right,” Link sighed, smiling gently when Calliope beamed at him and re-opened her notebook, pulling her pencil out from behind her ear.

“Okay, my first question: The Isle of Songs. I’m surmising you’ve been in there and-”

“Wait… How did you-”

“I got curious and flew over after the cloud cover dissipated.  Goddess bless my bird though. The skytails over there were wild,” she said with a shudder.  “But I couldn’t glean what in the sky it was for.  It seemed like an empty antechamber with a seemingly bottomless pit.  I wasn’t about to test that theory out.”

“No, there’s… more to it than that.”

“What, exactly?”

“Calliope, I really don’t have time-”

“Can you at least answer me this,” She pressed, turning and gesturing to the broken dome-shaped entrance to the Isle of the Goddess.  “Those markings... the same ones are found inside the Isle of Songs.  And these ruins… they’re clearly part of some other structure. I’ve spoken with Arya since she’s the linguistics expert and she says those markings aren’t markings: it’s a prayer in Hylian.”

Link shook his head.  “That’s not Hylian.” 

“I realize as a knight you’ve learned Old Hylian, but Arya says this is different. There’s a base language older than what we learn.  She expects what we know as Old Hylian is an amalgamation of several dialects from the age before Skyloft, and _this_ ,” Calliope said, gesturing at the broken structure again, “is what Hylia _herself_ may have spoken.  Link, have you seen any of these markings on the surface?”

Link stared at the broken temple; the dark blue strip of colored stone towards the top, the dome covered in gold symbols.  He had seen them recently, right before he returned from the surface.   

“Um,” he hesitated, unsure of what to say. Gaepora’s request lingered in his thoughts, though it seemed moot at this point.  Still, he didn’t want to cause any further panic or speculation about the surface until Zelda was free and Demise and his monster were gone. But the Remlit was out of the bag now, and denying he’d seen things on the surface would be lying at this point.

“Yes, Link?  Go on,” Calliope encouraged when Link took a breath and hesitated.  He chewed his lip, staring at the eager expression on Calliope’s face, then finally sighed.  

“The markings here look similar to a temple I found when I first landed on the surface,” Link said quickly, keeping his voice low.  “Looking at it now I almost… I wonder if this was part of it at one time.  But I don’t know.  I can’t know.”

“None of us can really know since this island is up here and the surface is… below,” Calliope agreed. “But theorizing helps us understand our history better, especially since the records are so vague.”

She was scribbling furiously in her notebook, eyes wide when she looked back to the structure. “So, this island could have been part of a worship center on the surface… which would make sense, considering the Goddess thought it prudent to ascend it to the sky along with the rest of the island.  But why not send the entire temple?  Why leave a part of it behind?”

She began to walk towards the statue again, seemingly done with Link, but now he was hesitant to move on. “Calliope?”

“Yes, Link?”

“You haven’t heard of something called the Triforce have you?  Or…read anything about a Trial Gate on this island?”

Calliope turned back to him, descending until she was a step above him and they were eye to eye.  “I haven’t… come across that term in any of my research.  I’m sorry, Link.”

“No, it’s… I’ll find it.”

Calliope nodded.  “You know this island as well as any of us, it is your home after all. There shouldn’t be many secrets left.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“Good luck, Link.  I wish you well and I hope… I hope Zelda is okay.”

Link nodded, turning away from the statue and descending the stairs towards the bridge that led to the Academy.  He was glad the hall was empty.  Talking to Calliope hadn’t taken long, but he didn’t want to run into anyone else who might hold him up now that he had the full song.  Levias and Fi had told him it was time. He had to find the last trial gate and claim the Triforce.

Link felt pressed for time, consumed by a sense of urgency when he thought of Zelda, Groose, and the Old Woman waiting in the temple.  At any point that monster could awaken and if he wasn’t there, Link wasn’t sure what they would be able to do to stop it, or what would happen if it reached Zelda.  It had taken him long enough to traverse across the surface again and again to temper his sword, and even longer to learn the song that would unlock this final challenge.  He wanted to hurry, to find the Triforce and end this all for good, but it seemed again that life had other ideas.

First, in the form of Karane and Fledge who caught him as he first entered his room and began peppering him with questions about how Zelda was doing, what had happened to him now, and had he heard what was going on around the island?  Link gave them perfunctory and unsatisfying answers as rapidly as he could: Yes, Zelda was fine, but he had to get to her soon.  Yes, he was okay, he would deal with his injuries later.  Yes, he knew what was going on around the island, but he couldn’t worry about it as Zelda needed him.  This managed to placate them enough that they left him alone to bathe, but when Albertos found him it was clear he would not be so easily appeased.

“No, I forbid it. What use is a bath with dirty clothes?” Albertos said, shaking his head and snatching Link’s filthy uniform from his hands.  “I ran into Karane outside, and she told me what you’re looking for is here on Skyloft.  If that’s the case, you need to rest up, or at the very least let Owlan look you over.  I’ve already talked to Henya, she’s making you a proper meal and I’m going to have her sew you a new tunic.  I want you to see Owlan, eat something, and then-”

“Al, you’re not my dad,” Link interrupted quietly.  He lifted his eyes, grimacing as Al froze, took a breath, then pushed a hand through his greying hair before chuckling to himself.

“No, I’m… I suppose I’m not.  I’m not even your Captain,” he sighed while looking back at Link.  “But... I _am_ someone who cares about you, and though I realize you haven’t been a child for quite a while I think all of us want to look out for you.  There will always be a part of me that sees you as the little boy who hid behind your mother’s skirt when someone tried to talk to him, just as I will always see Zelda as the precocious little girl who called me Mr. Al whenever I came in and asked to wear my hat. These are the perils of living long enough to see children grow into adults, so please forgive me my nostalgia.”

“It’s… I don’t need to forgive you.  There’s nothing…” Link stammered, an uncomfortable lump developing in his chest, one he hadn’t felt in quite some time.  “I still have to find the Triforce is all.  I’m... I‘m in a hurry.”

“I understand that, but before you go scouring the island please stop and see Owlan to make sure you are okay. Clean clothes will not hinder your search, nor will food in your stomach.  I may not know Zelda as well as you do, but I’ve seen her lecture you for skipping lunch, so I can surmise she’d agree with me,” Al said, smiling when Link blushed a little and gave him a small nod.

He left then, leaving Link alone in his room, the walls that had, at one time, been familiar and comforting, feeling a little strange at the moment.  

Link walked to his wardrobe, looking for something familiar to put on while he waited for another new uniform.  To his surprise his eyes were drawn to his dad’s old Knight tunics, hung neatly but also tucked in the very back of his wardrobe.  He hadn’t kept all of them, only a few special ones: the one his father had worn when he was knighted, the one from his wedding day, and the one Link’s mother had made special when he became captain. Link pulled out the oldest one, noting that it lay smoothly across his shoulders and his chest.  A year ago it had been loose, but now it was almost fit, maybe even a little snug, though it still hung along on his torso. He would most likely never grow to be as tall as his father was, but this no longer bothered him.

Link acceded to Al’s wishes and stopped by Owlan’s office next, letting him examine the scrapes and bruises along his torso, adding bandages where necessary and asking him repetitive questions about how he’d healed himself.  Link still wasn’t sure how to explain the strange heart-shaped artifacts he received after battle, so he credited Luv’s potions, though Owlan seemed suspicious of this.  He didn’t have a chance to ask too many questions though, for Henya arrived a few minutes later with a tray of roasted cuccoo, pumpkin, sautéed veggies, and an entire stack of pancakes.  Link thanked her with a laugh and allowed her to escort him to the back of the dining hall where he would, in her words, be able to eat in peace.

By the time he set out it was mid-afternoon, his sword and shield strapped to his back and the rest of the treasures he’d gathered stuffed in his adventure pouch.  He planned to stop by the Bazaar quickly to drop them off, but then his only goal would be to find the Trial Gate and finish the task Hylia had left for him.  Fi had suggested using her dowsing ability to locate the gate, but Link knew Skyloft like the back of his hand.  He’d know the trial gate when he saw it, and there were only so many places to look.  But the Goddess had hidden everything else from her people… perhaps this task wouldn’t be as straightforward as the others.

Despite the chaos that Calliope and later Fledge had told him about, Skyloft was mostly as same as it had always been.  Gilly called to him as he chased a beetle around the larger tree under the Bazaar, Kukiel screeched in delight when he walked by and rushed forward to hug him around the legs.  People were carrying supplies to and from the Bazaar, stopping to chat on the dirt pathways or lingering around the Square for a rest on one of the benches. A few glanced in Link’s direction when he passed, observing him for a moment before waving or sometimes moving determinedly on as though the site of him scared them.  It was all par for the course, save for the unusual presence of Loftwings.

The birds usually hovered close by the island or on the shelf-like cliffs below it, but sometimes they’d come up and rest on the mainland, so the site of them wasn’t the unusual part.  It was the amount of Loftwings that threw him off.  There were birds everywhere, tailing closely behind their partners, lingering in a flock outside the Bazaar as their charges shopped inside, and waddling around the village as though someone had put them on foot patrol duty.  It reminded Link of the way Wyrna and Jakamar had hovered around Kukuiel when she was a toddler, tailing her every move and keeping her well away from the edge, so scared she’d fall off and not be seen or if she knew how to scream yet.  It was the first thing they taught every child on Skyloft: if you fall you scream, and scream loudly, so the knights can hear you.

The birds weren’t waiting for their partners to scream, it seemed.  They were determined to prevent it from happening at all, hawking behind their human companions as though danger would befall them at any moment.  Link had to squeeze between several to get inside the Bazaar, ignoring the prodding of beaks and squawks of protest levied in his direction.  At first he was curious why there were so many birds in one place, but as soon as he got inside the shop area he understood why.   

It seemed like half of Skyloft was inside the tent, though only a handful of them were shopping.  The rest were watching Eida and a few singers perform the summer prayer song, or standing outside of Luv’s booth waiting for a portrait from a small shop Cassia had set up.  Stilt, Manu, Gawain and a few other knights were inside the tent as well, reading stories and prayers out of books with weathered covers.  Old tomes he’d only ever seen in Gaepora’s office.  It was a strange sight, for usually these types of things only happened during festivals and as far as he knew, the Feast of Fire had been delayed.  Perhaps all these people had taken it on themselves to entertain the masses despite this, determined to create as much normalcy as possible and distract everyone from what was going on around-

“Oh, it’s _you_!”

Link startled, losing his footing slightly as Peatrice leapt from her seat behind the counter of the item check shop to greet him.  “Gosh it’s been a few days since I’ve seen you.”

“Yeah… Hi, Peatrice,” Link mumbled, still distracted by the scene behind him as he opened his pouch and handed her a few things.

“I’d started to worry.  You’ve been coming by a lot recently. You’re pretty much the only one who comes by regularly,” she admitted, slightly flushed when Link looked up at her.  “You don’t come by just to see _me_ , do you?”

Link froze, an extra pouch of seeds for his slingshot held awkwardly in his hand.  “Er… I… what are-”

“If you think about how often we meet, you have to admit that our relationship has gone beyond employee and customer, you know?” Peatrice said, still blushing as she leaned closer.  Link blinked at her, utterly nonplussed because until this moment Peatrice had regarded him with a good deal of disdain, especially after he and Kina had broken up.  But how she was looking at him… differently.

“Peatrice, we went to classes together… We’ve known each other since we were around nine or ten.  We’ve always had more than a customer and merchant,” he said. This made Peatrice giggle, and her smile became softer.  Almost shy in a way.

“Oh yes, of course all that, but lately there’s been… _more_ ,” she pressed, lowering her voice and moving even closer.  Link leaned away almost involuntarily, eyeing Peatrice in confusion as she spoke in a flustered, yet somehow sultry voice.

“Lately, when I think about you, my head gets all fuzzy… My heart races, I get short of breath, and I feel all _dizzy_ ,” she cooed, giggling when she finished.  “I just think… it’s worth talking about, don’t you, Link?  And since you’re back-”

“Peatrice, I’m not-”

“I want you to visit me at my house tonight. I have something I need to say. My house is right next to the bazaar,” she said, gesturing behind her.  “You’ll definitely come, right?”

“I… um… I can stop by, I suppose,” Link replied warily, wanting to make his intentions clear.  “But only for a bit, I have… things... I need to take care of.”

Peatrice shrugged, still smiling at him.  “I’ll only need a few minutes, though you can stay as long as you like,” she purred, reaching out poke him gently in the chest. Link glanced at her finger, the way it lingered against his collar, and was reminded of the time Zelda tried to crawl onto his lap.  This perhaps wasn’t so bold, but the intention was the same…

“Oh, goodness me, where are my manners?”  Peatrice giggled then.  “Do you have anything else you want to pick up? Or anything to drop off? I’m happy to hold on to anything my precious darling needs me to. _Anything_ you need _._ Anything at all!”

Link swallowed, a nervous feeling settling into his stomach.  Not the pleasant, nervous sensation that he felt around Zelda.  This one was wrought with guilt, and anxiety over how to explain that while Peatrice had, for some reason, begun to think of him fondly, he still only thought of her as the item check girl, his former classmate, and a friend.

“Um… j-just these things,” he stammered, handing her his spare seed satchel, wooden shield, and his smallest quiver along with several pieces of amber he’d picked up.  “That’s… that’s it.  Can...  can I-I get my bottle I left last time?”

Peatrice nodded, storing the items in a small crate with his name on it before turning around and presenting him with the bottle.  “You’re very cute when you stutter like that, Link.”

Link’s stomach dropped again as he took the bottle from her hands.  Peatrice was still smiling as he scurried away into the crowd, thankful that most of the people in the village were engrossed in the musical performance happening and didn’t notice him, let alone the panic on his face.  He rushed over to Luv’s potion booth, picking up more of the health replenishing potion in his spare bottles before hustling out of the Bazaar tent. He only stopped when he was halfway across the bridge, turning around when someone called out to him. “Link!”

He turned to see a woman taking long strides to catch up with him.  Link paused, thinking for as much as everyone told him he favored his mother in looks, it didn’t hold a candle to the resemblance Groose had to his mother.  He may have gotten his height, build, and flashy smile from his father, but the shape of his face, the red in his hair, and the color of his eyes all belonged to her.

“That fits you well now,” Groose’s mother said, gesturing to his tunic.  “You look vaguely like your dad in it.”

“Thank you,” Link mumbled, glancing at his blue tunic before looking back to Groose’s Mother’s face.  She was chewing her lip, her hands folded in front of her waist as though she wasn’t sure what she was doing, or what she wanted to say.  It was a few moments before she let out along sigh and spoke again.

“Link, I will get straight to the point.  Since Zelda isn’t with you, I’m assuming she’s still… missing, and you’re probably eager to get on your way.  But before you do I… I need to ask… Is my son all right?”

“Groose is fine, he really is,” Link assured her.  “He’s actually been-”

“I know he’s physically fine, despite what Creg thinks,” she interrupted, setting her hands on Link’s shoulders.  “But is he okay?  He’d throw a tantrum if he heard me say this, but Groose is very… he takes everything his father says too literally, and Goddess knows Cregger puts a good deal of pressure on him, but he’s much more sensitive than he lets on. I worry about what he’s seeing down there, and how… how he’s handling it all.  You can imagine it’s been a… shock is too casual a word for what all this has been too many of us, but it’s been something, and I can’t imagine how Groose…”

She stumbled on her words, eyes tearing up even as she took a deep steadying breath. “Just tell me my boy is all right? I’ve been picturing him scared and in danger and- “

“He’s fine, I swear it,” Link answered, gently taking her by the arms. “He was shocked at first, hell I was too, but he’s actually been helping me out.  When I asked him if he wanted to come home he said no, he wanted to stay to help out the old woman who lives in the temple.  He’s doing well considering… everything.”

Groose’s mother nodded, smiling and wiping her cheeks with her fingertips.  “You must forgive me,” she chuckled.  “Creg is still in a tizzy about Groose missing and wants to go after him, but I agree with Heron that it’s not… not a good idea now.”

“It’s really not,” Link confirmed.  “But I promise you I won’t let anything happen to Groose either.  I’ll bring him and Zelda home, I swear I will, Zippor-”

“Please call me Porah, Link,” Groose’s mother laughed.  “Few people call me Zipporah.  Your mother was the one who shortened it to Porah because she had a stutter and my full name was too hard to say.”

Link nodded, his chest a tightening as he thought of his mother stuttering like he had as a child.  Porah chuckled again and looked out at the sky, shaking her head as she did.

“Zelda’s mother, Aya… she’s probably laughing right now.  She told us all for years and years there was a surface below all this, yelled about it at times.  It used to amuse Gae and Ugo, it amused me as well, but I never took her seriously.  Maybe I didn’t want too, maybe I was too scared.”

Porah sighed again as she turned back to Link.  “I wish she could be here now, just as I wish your mother and father could be here too. Granted your mother would have a fit if she saw you as you were a few days ago, but they’d be proud of you.”

Link chewed his lip, lowering his eyes and scuffing the ground. He felt Porah take his forearms again, squeezing them gently, her fingers hitting a bruise.  It was a strange sensation that mirrored his emotions anytime someone mentioned his parents. The urge to pull away, yet also to lean in to see if it was tolerable, how many memories he could hear about them before the pain became too much, like pushing on a bruise to see how much pressure you could take.

He was about to ask Porah more questions, about what Zelda’s mother was like, what his Uncle was like, and how his parents were before he was born, but they were interrupted by a gasp, then a cry of delight.  

“Oh, it’s _Link_!”

Link lifted his head and Porah peered around him, the two of them watching as Pipit’s mother ran over to where they stood, brushing her long brown hair out of her face as she did.

“Oh, Hylia bless your little soul, look at you.  That tunic of your dad’s… well, it fits you perfectly now.  If it weren’t for the gold in your hair, I would have sworn it was Orel standing on this bridge,” she said with a smile.

“Your father was taller,” Porah added. “But height certainly doesn’t factor in to how good of a Knight you are.”

“I’m not a Knight- “

“Oh, speaking of Knights, Pipit will be happy to hear you’re back, he’s been sick with worry,” Pipit’s mother said, looping her arm around Link’s shoulders and guiding him towards the village area.  Link didn’t resist, but behind him he heard Porah chuckle quietly.

“Mallara, he’ll want to head off soon; don’t keep him long.”

“Oh, I only want to see him,” Mallara laughed, brushing off Porah’s concern. “As I said, Pipit’s been worried sick and if I’m honest I have been to.  I think its madness that Heron is sending you off alone to look for Zelda.  They should let you go with someone at the very least.”

“It wasn’t up to Heron, I wanted to go alone.  It’s not safe and…”

Link paused as Mallara pushed open the door, thinking this was the first time he’d ever been in Pipit’s house despite being friends with him since they were kids. It was a drastic contrast from the home he grew up in.

Link’s father and he shared the same skin. If it was too dry, too cold, or too dusty it would itch and become sore or crack open in spots. It was for this reason they always had a fire lit during the fall and winter, and someone in the house would sweep every day.  Link had an image of his mother with her hair tied back and a dust cloth in her hand, thinking to himself that Pipit’s house looked like it hadn’t seen a cloth, or even a breeze, taken to it in months.

“You’ll have to excuse the mess,” Mallara laughed, ignoring Link’s sudden hesitation and pulling him inside.  Link followed, though he ignored her prattling as his eyes fell on piles of laundry, unwashed dishes, and leftover food on the counter.  Pipit’s sheets were a mess, the comforter worn and dirty in spots.  In contrast though, his mother’s bed was covered in a lush quilt, her clothes laid neatly in a pile on top of an elaborate dresser.  It seemed all Pipit had were several baskets to store his things in.  

“So, tell me how you are, Link,” Mallara said, pulling out a chair for him, its legs leaving a distinct track on the floor.   “All I’ve heard are rumors and all I’ve seen is you zipping in and out looking for poor Zelda. You said you wanted to go alone but… well, I thought Pipit would have at least offered to go with you.”

“He did, but… he’s needed here,” Link replied.

“You have a point there, but still,” she sighed, then smiled at Link and brushed hair off his forehead.  “Pipit does such a great job, I’m so proud of him even though it feels as though he’s working all the time lately.  I have no one to help me out, and he’s tense when he comes home.  I worry if he gets enough sleep.  He told me he sometimes sleeps in your room if he gets too tired between his shifts.”

Link nodded, wondering if this was the truth or if Pipit was sleeping elsewhere.  Perhaps in Karane’s room.  Link couldn’t blame him either way.  He didn’t enjoy sitting at the table and couldn’t imagine trying to sleep here.

“Though I admit when Pipit does come home it isn’t exactly pleasant,” Mallara continued, sighing as she set her chin in her hand.  “He’s always begging me to do dishes and dust a little.  I hope he gets knighted soon so he can have a day or evening shift and have time to help me again.”

“Do you… _need_ his help?” Link asked cautiously.

“Well, need is a strong word,” she laughed. “I _could_ dust, but… I just can’t bring myself to do it,” She giggled.  “I hate the task so much, and since he’s so busy I’ve kind of let it go. I usually wait for a strong breeze to blow it all away but the weather has been rather calm lately.”

Link let out a long sigh, thinking he should offer to help out for Pipit’s sake.  Maybe cleaning would help organize his thoughts and make it easier to find the trial gate.  His mother said it always helped her clear her head...

Pipit’s mother watched with casual interest as Link opened the windows and shook the cobwebs off the curtains before retrieving his Gust Bellows, bracing himself as he used it to blow as much of the dust he could outside.  She chattered on about life on the island, telling him how Luv and Bertie next door had been up all night with their baby girl after her rattle had gone missing, and how Sparrot had been in mourning since losing a crystal ball off the edge of the island when he was looking at the lights in the sky.

“Everyone has been a bit... on edge, so to speak.  It’s all too stressful for me so I ignore it as much as I can.  If you can’t solve, a problem why try to deal with it?” she mused as Link took Pipit’s bedding off and shook it well before throwing it in a washing basin with a few other sheets.  When he finished washing and hanging them, Mallara chuckled and shook her head.

“Look at all this effort you’ve put in.  My house hasn’t been this clean in… well, at least not since Pipit took those extra shifts. The laundry definitely hasn’t been done in a few weeks.  I only wash the clothes I want to wear,” she noted, glancing at her clothes as Link carried the dirty water to the door.

“I’m sure it pales compared to how you feel, but I do miss your mother,” Mallara said when he came back. “She was always so kind to pass off clothing to me, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciated the hand-me-downs she gave me for Pipit.  I swore to Lin the other day she practically clothed him for a number of years.”

Link exhaled, trying to think back to when he’d seen his mother making clothes for Pipit, though she sewed so fast and so often it would have been easy to miss.  “That’s most of it.  I should be going,” he said a moment later, picking up his Gust Bellows and giving her a quick nod.  Mallara shook her head, rising from her chair to take him by the shoulders.  

“Oh, don’t take off just yet, I can’t let you go without a reward,” she insisted, releasing him to dig in her pockets.  “Now, watch out, there’s some _big_ money coming… ah-ha, BAM!   _Twenty Rupees_!  Don’t spend it all in one place.”

Link smiled, reluctantly taking the rupees from her hands and stowing them in his pocket.  Pipit’s mother beamed at him and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t be a stranger now.  And be sure you see Pipit before you take off again,” she said as she watched Link hastily exit the house.  He shook himself off, sighing when he realized he would have to take another bath in order to stop itching.

* * *

 

Dusk had fallen and Link tried to tuck away his frustration.  His afternoon had been unproductive even though he’d finished several tasks. He’d gone to Eldin on a whim and found a crystal sphere using Fi’s dowsing ability, then given it to Sparrot who was beyond delighted.  He’d flown over to the Lumpy Pumpkin and finished working off his debt to Pumm by helping Kina move pumpkins to their shed and playing a duet with her for the customers.  Link half suspected that latter task was more for Kina’s benefit than anything else, perhaps hoping the act would rekindle feelings between them, but Link politely told her she was a fantastic singer but he had to be going.  Zelda needed him.

Though it appeared he’d not be reaching Zelda anytime soon.  Every step he took, another task seemed to pop up.  Link could have let them be, tended to them after Zelda was free and back home, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say no.  Everyone on Skyloft was so tense, Loftwings and people both, and if Link could find any little way to ease their suffering, he felt compelled to do so.

Owlan asked if he’d seen any interesting plants on the surface, wondering if he’d bring one to study, and Link traveled to Faron to find the small Kikwi he’d met named Oolo and bring him back.  Oolo seemed delighted by the prospect, and Owlan was so delighted that Link found himself with another set of gratitude crystals, just as he had after helping Sparrot, Kina, and eventually Bertie as night fell.  

“Look at what Sir Link brought you, Honey!” the man had cooed his baby girl, the child still strapped to his back.  Her eyes lit up, and she squealed, though this was met with a gentle hush from her father.

“Oh, she’s so happy now.  I hope she’ll be able to sleep tonight.  it’s been so rough the last two weeks without that rattle… and on top of her getting two more teeth and another ear ache…”

“Sounds like you’ve all been busy,” Link murmured.  “Did you get up so Luv could rest?”

Bertie hesitated, then smiled and shrugged as though this was something he never considered.  “She needs her rest more than me. Running a business is hard work. I’ll sleep when Honey sleeps, unless she needs me at the side business… then I’ll sleep tomorrow night, hopefully.”

Link looked at the bags under Bertie’s eyes, thinking perhaps he should offer to take the baby for a few hours so the man could sleep.  Especially since it didn’t look (or sound from the way she was snoring) that his wife would be up anytime soon. Though before he could say another word Bertie had escorted him politely out, worried their hushed words would wake Luv, and the baby who was already drifting off.

“I do appreciate it, Sir.  Thank the goddess you knights- “

“I’m… I’m not a knight yet,” Link said, the second time he’d pointed this out today.  Bertie shook his head and patted him gently on the shoulder.

“Of course, you are, Link.  Heron himself said you’d done more for this island in two weeks than any knight has in the last two hundred years or longer,” the man said with a gentle smile.  “I can only imagine how proud Zelda would be if she could have seen you.”

His phrasing made Link grimace, but he nodded politely and said goodnight, turning down the path.  He paused by Peatrice’s door, debating for a moment on ignoring the issue all together but he couldn’t do that.  He had to face her as he had to face everything else.

“Oh, you came!” Peatrice beamed when she opened the door and pulled him inside, taking him all the way to the back of the house before speaking again.  “Of course you came, I knew you would, darling.  You never let anyone down.”

“I’m... not sure about that,” Link mumbled, tense as Peatrice sat him down in a chair and placed her hands against his forearms.  “Peatrice- “

“It’s all right, darling, you don’t have to say anything.  Let me speak,” she said, folding her hands on the table and smiling coyly at him.  Link swallowed, part of him still bewildered, though another part suspected what was going to happen next.

“Link... You came to see me. Thank you. The truth is...there’s something I’m dying to get off my chest,” she explained, pressing her hand against her collarbone and taking a deep breath.  Link opened his mouth again to try to speak, but Peatrice held up her hand to silence him.

“Link. I’m going to ask you something point-blank. What do you think about me?”

There was silence then, a heavy one.  It stretched between them like an age though Link knew it had only been a few moments.  He swallowed, thinking he’d rather face a hundred Bokoblins or more right now than the hopeful, admittedly sweet look on Peatrice’s face.

But stalling would do neither one of them any good.  He would have to be honest, no matter the consequence.  Link swallowed, letting out a long sigh before he spoke.

“You… you store items, Peatrice.”

Peatrice gasped and leaned back, a look of confusion crossing her face.  “Maybe I didn’t ask you the right way,” she mumbled, recovering and leaning closer again.  “What _am_ I to you?”

Link shook his head.  “Peatrice, you’re a shopkeeper.”

Peatrice blinked at him, then she let out a shuddering breath, her hand still pressed against her chest.  “How can you… how can you _say tha_ t to me?” she whispered, aghast.  “After everything, all the times you… Or wait… _wait_ ,” she continued, reaching out to put a hand on Link’s forearm.  “I see what’s going on.  You’re too shy to admit-”

“Peatrice, no.  Listen... I’ve known you since I we were children.  You’re a friend.  I… you’re my friend.”

“That’s it?” She breathed, her face falling and shoulders slumping.  “I’m nothing more… You have no feelings for me?”

“I don’t,” Link said, shaking his head.  “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Peatrice slumped, sinking into her hair, despair evident in her expression.  Link grimaced, feeling guilty as he shifted in his chair, unsure if he should apologize then leave or try to comfort her somehow.  

“ _Don’t_ ,” Peatrice whispered when Link moved again, waving him off with both hands before burying her face in them.  “I don’t need your sympathy. I’m fine.”  She took a deep steadying breath and sat up taller, steadfastly avoiding his eyes.  “I’ll get over you quickly… and the next time we meet, I’ll greet you as I would any old customer.  But tonight, I want to be alone.”

Link nodded.  “Peatrice, I… You know, someday-”

“Goodnight...my darling,” she said, giving Link a quick glance then turning her back to him, folding her arms atop the table and burying her face in them.  Link took this as his cue to leave, turning and walking towards the door, returning the friendly smile her father gave him as he nursed a bottle of dark ale.  

Link shut the door as he stepped into the night, thinking that was the first time he’d ever turned someone down.  Unless he counted the time Zelda tried to crawl onto his lap, remembering how badly he’d wanted to hold her then, and how stupid he’d been to let his fear-

“How could you do this?!”

The shout was followed by a growl, the low voice carrying all the way across the bridge from the residential area.  Unable to contain his curiosity, Link jogged down the path and followed the sound, leading him to the soft light coming from Pipit’s main window.

“... honestly Pipit, I’d have thought you’d be pleased.  The house hasn’t been this clean in months, not since you took that job working nights for-”

“We’ve been over this, Mom!  It wasn’t like I- “

“Calm _down_ , Pipit,” Mallara scolded. “Don’t get so mad… you know it never- “

“How could I not be mad?!” Pipit shouted, sounding to Link like he was more exasperated than angry.  “It’s obvious that you gave someone Rupees to clean the house! I gave you that money so you could buy bread!  So you could… feed yourself and- “

“I did buy bread, but I had money left over so- “

“If you had money left why didn’t you… Mom, I need shoes! And I need to finish my last classes up.  I’m already behind on tuition and… and if you keep spending money like this, I won’t have any money to go to the Knight Academy!”

“Oh Pipit, they’ll give you a pass,” Mallara said dismissively.  “And if not… well, you can come home and - “

“I want to be a knight, mom!  I’ve trained and I’ve studied and… and I didn’t take that job patrolling just so you could live a life of luxury!” Pipit snapped, angry now.  “I took it to help myself out and… I was worried about you is why I gave you some but...You’ve got to stop doing this! I can’t take it!”

There were footsteps then, and Link backed away, bracing himself as Pipit opened the door the slammed it before turning to face him, eyes widening in alarm.  

“Oh, hey there Link!” he said, a bit too enthusiastically.  “What… What are you doing out here at this hour?”

Link swallowed.  “I, um… I dropped something off at Bertie and Luv’s, then I had to talk to Peatrice.”

“Peatrice?  What did she want?”

Link shook his head.  “It’s a long story.”

Pipit nodded, smiling awkwardly and gesturing to the house behind him.  “You uh… didn’t happen to hear anything odd, did you?  Yelling or anything?  There’s no way you heard.”

“No, I um… I was walking to…” Link sputtered, trying to think of a place he could be headed.  There was little for him on this side of the island anymore.  Pipit watched him for a moment, then his face turned white save for the freckles across his cheekbones.

“So you heard,” he said flatly, grimacing when Link nodded.  “Yeah… so I guess.  I guess It’s true. I’m working the night patrol to earn money for… things…”

Link remained quiet, thinking back to Pipit’s mother and her comment that Link’s own mother had clothed him for years.  Hand-me-downs most likely, except Link was shorter than Pipit, so his hand-me-downs wouldn’t have fit.  But the clothes his mother had “messed up” on would have; the numerous shirts and pants she made that were always a little too big for Link.   _Just give them to Pipit, I’m sure they’ll fit him_ , she’d say.  

“Well, don’t look at me like that!” Pipit shouted, bristling when Link opened his mouth to apologize.  “You’re not exactly perfect either, are you, Mr. Eavesdropper!  Shouldn’t you be finding Zelda?”

“I am.  I’m working on it,” Link muttered, sick to his stomach as numerous memories came back to him, the image of his mother with baskets of food, one full of his favorite snacks and another full of ones he didn’t care for. _I‘m sure Pipit would like a treat or two, why don’t you give him the extras?_

“Maybe we should just forget about everything that happened here tonight,” Pipit snapped as he strode past Link and headed towards the path.  Link stood frozen for a moment, then turned and raced after him.

“Pipit, wait-”

“I need to get back on patrol,” Pipit said, though he slowed to let Link walk alongside him.  “At night, monsters get really active around here. It’s the duty of a knight to protect the public from any danger.”  

“I know… and… it’s admirable-”

“Admirable?! It’s not…  It’s the bare minimum of what people expect from us!” Pipit interjected, walking faster, his voice a little frantic as he spoke.  “We are knights - _I’m_ a knight - and this is what knights do!  We protect people and we don’t… it’s not about money. All I need are the smiles of the people I protect as my payment! That’s… that’s what it means to be a knight.”

By now they’d reached the stairs to the Academy, Link staying quiet as he followed Pipit up them, trying to gather his thoughts.  “Pipit, you’re right… but you also need to live and-”

“I’m living fine.”

“Not if you’re flying during day and working extra hours at night trying to-”

“What would _you_ know about it?” Pipit growled.  “I’m trying to be noble but… I’ve got to eat, and I have to have-”

“No one will criticize you for needing money, Pipit,” Link said gently.  “You need-”

“It’s not like you’d understand, anyway.  Your tuition is paid and you have money left over to buy pretty much-”

“That isn’t fair,” Link shot back, folding his arms and matching Pipit’s glare.  “I had to sell my parent’s house.  I have nowhere to go when I’m done at the Academy.  I’m homeless, technically.”

“I might as well be for all…” Pipit started, then he stopped.  Link noticed he was shaking, a slight tremor running along his arms and into his hands as he balled them into fists.  He looked guilty, and angry, though it seemed the guilt won out as Pipit leaned against the wall and sank onto the ground, his hands pushing his hat slightly off his head.  Link walked over to the wall and sank down next to him, staying quiet as Pipit breathed to calm himself.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” he mumbled a few minutes later.  “You...weren’t supposed to see that whole spectacle, Link.  No one is.  It’s embarrassing.”  

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed over,” Link murmured, watching as Pipit shook his head.

“I feel so ashamed of my mother sometimes,” he admitted. “She’s just so lazy and… she takes care of herself, but when _I_ need something it’s hard to get her to do _anything_... and I don’t know what to do, or how to phrase it.”

“She doesn’t take care of you it sounds like.”

“But she loves me,” Pipit said fairly.  “I know she loves me… or at least she loves me as much as I can help her out.  She loves me when I bring home money for her to spend and when… when I clean up the house.”

Pipit chuckled then and leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the dark sky above.  “I used to be jealous of you, you know.”

“Why?”

“Your mom used to stop by sometimes, and she’d bring leftovers or a whole meal some days.  My mom would…  let her make it at our house, let her do all the cooking in our messy kitchen and I would feel so awful cause your house was always nice and-”

“We had dishes in the sink and stuff sometimes-”

“Yeah, but you never had layers of dirt on the counter, or moldy food in the ice box because your mom never bought more.”  

Pipit sighed and shook his head, turning away so Link couldn’t see his face.  “When I was little, she’d always sneak extra snacks in with what she brought, and when I got older, she taught me to make a few things.  She tried hard to get my mom to let me live in the dorms but… we didn’t have the money.  And she needed me at home to help out.”

Link nodded, staying quiet until Pipit looked back in his direction. “Did you ever tell anyone?” he asked.

“What was there to tell?” Pipit laughed.  “My mom loves me, she never hurt me or did anything to-”

“She didn’t hurt you, but it sounds like she didn’t take care of you either.”

Pipit frowned, folding his arms over his knees.  “I’ll be fine, I don’t… I don’t want anyone to worry about me.  Especially now, there’s too much else going on.”

“Does Karane know?”

Pipit shook his head.  “No… I’m too embarrassed to bring her home just like I was too embarrassed to bring Zelda home.  Though I guess the house is clean right now cause someone-”

“It was me,” Link confessed.  “Your mom caught me while I was talking to Groose’s mom and dragged me to your house.  When I saw how bad it was I… I thought it’d be nice for you to have a clean bed to sleep in.”

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the twenty rupees, passing it to Pipit with a sheepish look.  Pipit took it, folding the red coin over in his hand.  “She could have paid you more for all the work you did…”

“I’m a little irritated she paid me at all considering,” Link admitted.  “Where _have_ you been sleeping?”

Pipit’s face regained some color, a shade of pink that was visible even in the moonlight.  “Karane dragged me to her room the other day after I was exhausted and made me sleep in her bed.  Now I just… I stay in there with her when I can.  No one’s said anything yet.”

Link smiled.  “I figured as much.”

“She’s getting her house as soon as it’s ready.  She… mentioned we could move in together.”

“Maybe I could crash with you until I can get-”

“Oh please,” Pipit laughed. “You’re gonna shack up with Zelda as soon as something is available.”

“I’ve got to get her back here first,” Link said, frowning to himself.

“About that,” Pipit said, shifting to face Link.  “I would have gone with you. I would have helped. It’s dangerous to go alone and-”

“I’m not alone.  Groose is there.”

“But it’s _Groose_ \--”

“He’s actually been helpful,” Link said, thinking not only of the device Groose had constructed, but of how much he’d changed since being on the surface.  “There have been a few times when Groose got me out of a situation that I had… no clue how I would have handled if he hadn’t been there.  I’m glad he’s there; he’s helped me out a lot.”

Pipit looked confused at first, then a little disappointed.  “Still… if you need someone…” he gestured vaguely to himself, “All you have to do is ask.”

Link smiled, reaching out to grip Pipit’s hand in his.  “Since you have to walk around for patrols anyway, you wanna keep me company while I look for something?”

“What are you looking for?” Pipit asked, pulling Link to his feet after he’d stood up.

“I can’t explain it, but I’ll know it when I see it.”

Pipit nodded, a faint hint of his confident smirk returning.  “Well, then let’s head out and find this thing.”

* * *

 

By the time Pipit and Link reached the dorms, all between them was forgiven. Link returned to his room to get his new uniform and the rest of his supplies, and they set out across the island in search of the trial gate, chatting as they walked. At long last they settled in the square under the Light Tower.  It was there that Link noticed the faint glow.  Perhaps it was visible in the dark, or he’d been so busy in the daylight he’d failed to notice it.

“Link, um… I don’t…”

Pipit was struggling, searching for words to explain what he’d just seen. Half of Link thought perhaps he should have insisted on opening the trial gate alone, but the other part of him was glad someone else was there to witness it.  It made it seem more real, and this part of the experience still seemed like a dream to Link, despite all the things he’d seen.

“So,” Pipit said, fiddling with his cap as he gestured to Link.  “That’s the uh… the harp that Zelda had.”

“Yup,” Link confirmed, stowing it away in his pouch.

“And that’s… um… “He gestured to Fi, who floated ethereally above but cast no shadow below her.

“That’s Fi.  She’s-”

“I was created by the Goddess Hylia for a single purpose long before the recorded memory of your people,” Fi interrupted, turning her blank face to Pipit.  “My task is to aid Master Link in fulfilling the great destiny that his burden to carry.”

In silence, Pipit blinked at Fi a few times, then turned back to Link.  “So, all that stuff Heron and Al and Eagus were talking about - about the sword you have and you being the chosen-”

“Yeah it’s all true,” Link confirmed, though he waved this proclamation off since it had little importance.  “But can we talk about it later? Zelda is down there, and she’s waiting for me, and I wasted the whole day and-”

“No, it’s… by all means do what you need to do, Link,” Pipit said, stepping back from the glowing pattern that had appeared in the square.  “But you will tell me about all this, eventually?”

“I’ll tell you everything I can,” Link said as he withdrew his sword.  He hesitated for a second, wondering what would happen when he was taken to the silent realm and Pipit was left here, but he didn’t have time to question it.  As he said, Zelda was waiting, and he had to finish this task to get to her.

He drove his sword into the center of the glowing symbol and a sickening lurch overtook him, pulling him upward and into darkness before he landed in the square again, though this time it was changed.  The ground under his feet and the sky before him was now an eerie bluish hue.  It was as though shadow had fallen over Skyloft and coated the landscape like paint.  Link found himself alone, as he had been for all these trials, Fi and now Pipit unable to accompany him to the Silent Realm.

“Master Link, you have entered the last of the trials: The Goddess’s Silent Realm.”

Fi’s voice echoed around him, her words familiar though they brought him no comfort.  A Guardian stood close to a bench he had sat on a thousand times at least, another stood close to the Bazaar and the platform that extended outward over Parrow and Orielle’s house.  Eerie lights from Watcher’s lanterns floated throughout the residential area, around the Academy, around the landscape of his home.  This was his home they were watching, shadowy spirit intruders wandering along his pathways and around his village.

Except in this world he was the intruder, a mortal interloper treading along the thin line between life and death.  

“When you have filled the Spirit Vessel once more, you shall finally be recognized as the true hero of legend. Only then will you be shown the door that will lead you to the Triforce.  Master, do you understand?”

“I uh… yes…” Link stammered, still shuddering as he turned on the spot, looking for the closest Tears of Light.  “I understand.”

“Master, I wish you success in this trial, and shall await your return in the outside world.”

And with those final words, Fi’s voice vanished, leaving Link alone as he took a breath, steadying his racing heartbeat before he stepped out of the entrance and into the spirit realm.

Just as before, the Guardians and Watchers screamed at his presence, alerted by the thudding of his heart and the blood in his veins.  The screams echoed through the sky around him and Link raced towards the closest tear, one in front of the steps that led to the southwestern path to the Academy.  Once he’s seized it the beings fell quiet, silently watching as he collected himself and jogged along the familiar paths of Skyloft.

 _14, 13, 12_ , Link counted to himself as he gathered the Tears, first on top of and around the Academy where some strange barrier had been set up, then around the Bazaar.  He was careless as he moved along, straying too close to Watcher’s lights or sometimes sprinting past them as hard as he could.  They would ring bells and follow him for, but he always managed to get away before they fully noticed him. He knew the places he could hide, where the shadows were darkest, and this was his fourth run through this purgatory like realm.  He knew what was expected.

Though there was something off about this realm, the landscape and the Guardians themselves.  Their armor wasn’t as sharp, and the faces of their faces didn’t look so blank.  Sometimes Link felt as though they were watching him move, especially when he crossed the bridge into the residential area.  

He stopped to stare at one for a few seconds, disturbed by the familiarity of the mask, or of the face under it.  The eyes weren’t hollow, and they seemed to have color. Sharp blue eyes, ones that matched the tunics in his closet.

Link pulled himself away, half sick when he looked at the Guardian, its stolen eyes watching him as they had when he was a child, always proud, always encouraging.  Now they looked at him like was a stranger, one who did not belong in this realm he was sworn to protect.  Perhaps a knight’s vows to the goddess were in perpetuity... even after death.

A scream broke the silence, alerting the Guardian and causing Link to stumble backward.  He had a momentary glimpse of his father’s face then it was gone, disappearing quickly as the scream had.  Link looked down, realizing he’d literally stumbled into a tear though now he was trapped, surrounded by Watchers marching in a circle.  Their lanterns flooded white-light onto the bluish ground, cloaks obscuring their faces as Link scanned their ranks, looking for an opening where he could escape.  

The Watchers circled and as they did Link could see under their hoods.  Just flashes, but it was enough.  Glimpses of blue eyes, of soft features, familiar yet not.  He’d seen those eyes in someone else, the shape of that nose in another person.  For a second Link swore it was Zelda’s face staring back at him, but as quickly as it came it vanished again.

Link braced himself, wanting nothing more than to be out of this place and back home.  His home, his island, not this shadow covered realm with familiar spirits.  He wasn’t sure of the test the Goddess intended in this realm, but it unnerved him more than the others.  Faron Woods has held more guardians to navigate, Lanayru required wit and quick thinking, and Eldin was strength and power above all else.  This was different, but Link couldn’t put a finger on why.  

He bolted through a thin opening in the lantern light, this throat burning as bile rose from his stomach when the faces of the Watchers turned to look at him and he saw eyes, human eyes, staring at him once again.  He snatched one of the light fruits as he ran, glancing frantically around for the last tear and groaning when a shining beacon of light shone from on top of the Light Tower.  Link jogged towards it, no longer bothering to stay quiet as he jogged, his feet grounding against dirt paths and splashing as they ran through a pool of water.

Screams again, the dark sky turning blood red, and soon the shrieks replaced by an ominous roar.  

Link yelped and rolled forward as the spiked club of a Guardian hit the ground behind him, another one floating in his direction, scraping two shining blades alongside each other.  He dove again, rolling under the Guardian and racing towards the Light Tower and using all of his energy to jump halfway up the ladder before he started to climb.

Behind him the Guardians were rising, but he dared not look back, he didn’t want to see whose face was chasing him.  Link pulled himself up onto the final level and seized the tear as one Guardian reached the top.  He was greeted with the face of his father for a split second, then it vanished, the blank white mask replacing it while Link lay prone on the ground panting.

“Master Link, you have collected every last tear and have proven your spirit worthy,” Fi’s voice echoed.  “The trial will continue until you exit the Silent Realm, proceed with caution as you return to the gate.”

Link let out a long sigh, relief filling his bones as he sank into the stone underneath him.  He’d done it. He’d passed the test.  The way to the Triforce would be opened to him now and-

Another scream, a blood red sky, and Link jumped to his feet to find he was face to face with a watcher, the light from its lantern spilling onto the stone roof of the Light Tower, bathing his feet in golden shadow.  He was about to bolt away, the trial gate was right at the bottom of the ladder, but the Watcher before him made his breath catch.  The face wasn’t blank, it was soft featured with full lips and blue eyes. His eyes. Eyes he’d always been told looked like his mother’s.

“Mom?” Link asked, unable to stop himself, but the moment the final consonant left his lips the face was gone.  The watcher shuddered violently then disappeared.  

In its place stood a Guardian, white faced and menacing, its spiked club held high above Link’s head.  He scrambled backward, tumbling off the edge of the Light Tower and landing flat on his back in the square.  He could hear the thundering footsteps of another Guardian behind him and rolled onto his stomach, straining as he hauled himself into the glowing circle that marked the trial gate.

Another sickening lurch, darkness enveloping him, and Link was thrown hard against the ground, the impact driving the air from his lungs.

“Hylia curse it, Link, are you all right?  What happened?”  Pipit asked frantically, gripping Link by the shoulders as he pushed up, muscles still tensed and ready to run. Link whipped his head around, noting the inky blue sky and the flecks of golden sunlight shining through the clouds, the green grass behind Pipit in the village, and the cold gray stone under him.  Gone was the world of shadow.  He’s made it. He was back in the mortal plane.

“Link, can you hear me?”  Pipit asked, shaking him again.  “What happened?  Where… where were you?”

“It’s…. It’s hard to explain,” Link choked, still breathless as he sat up on his knees and tried to get his bearings.

“You… You were murmuring.  Right before you came to you shouted _mom._ ”

Link grimaced, he didn’t have time to explain it nor could he if he was honest.  He wasn’t sure what he’d seen, if it was real or it was an illusion designed to test him...  

Link stood, drawing his sword out of the stone with one hand, finding in his other a shining red stone emblazoned with a golden Wingcrest Link turned it over in his hand, noting one side was smooth and the other rough and sticky.  Pipit watched, looking shaken and pale again under his freckles though he said nothing. Link sheathed his sword and turned to face Pipit and Fi, who lingered just over Pipit’s shoulder.

“Master congratulations.  You have passed all of the trials the God’s have set before you,” she said. “The Stone of Trials you obtained is actually one of a pair.  Another similar object with a mark like the one you hold exists somewhere on this island. Combining the two should open the way to the Triforce.  I suggest you search for that matching stone,” she murmured, before vanishing in a flash into the hilt of his sword.

Pipit’s eyes widened, and he looked at Link for answers.  “So, you have… _more_ searching to do?  After we looked all that time for this gate there’s still-”

“I don’t have to search,” Link said, striding around Pipit and heading towards the northern side of the island by the lake, towards the platform that faced the goddess statue and the odd-looking bird statue beside it.  “I know exactly where this belongs.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the thick of it now, and I'm hoping to have the next part up in two weeks or so. I appreciate the comments and your patience so so so much, every word is appreciated as they kept me going when I was really struggling writing this part. I hope its enjoyed and I'm excited for what's coming next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been patient and following for updates, and who enjoyed the last story so much they stuck around for this one. I appreciate all the comments and I'm going to try to do better about responding, but really the best way to interact with me is on my [ tumblr ](https://andelynkinsey.tumblr.com/) so feel free to find me there. Thank you to everyone who followed me from the last story and I hope this one is as enjoyable!


End file.
